Nextdoor neighbors
by StarStruckKlutz
Summary: Mitchie is forced into moving to a new town.But little did she know what was lurking around the corner some call it destine because they were destined to be together. Soon to be Smitchie.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N Okay I just decided I wanted to write a story about Camp Rock hehe me likey Shane :) lol well anyways I hope you like it tell me what you think so I know weither to stop or keep going so speak your peace. :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own thee Camp Rock characters I own Chey and Sarah :P**_

Shane's P.O.V.

I woke up this morning by the sound of a truck moving in next door _'Oh great' _I I moved slowly to peak out the shades.

Indeed we were going to have new neighbors.

I looked closer to see a man about 6 foot with a some what muscular build he had dark hair and dark was a shorter woman standing besides him which I could place to be his wife , she was wearing a hat so I couldn't make out what color her hair was.

Then I saw a girl wearing black shorts and a purple and black zebra shirt reluctantly pull herself half way out of the car, looking up at the house studying it with what looked like fear in her looked like she was about my height,with dark brown curly hair, she had was beautiful.

When I looked closer I noticed her eyes seemed red and puffy as if she had been crying.

"Shane?" My mom asked.

I pulled myself away from the window to answer.

"Yeah mom?"

She entered my room. "Honey, when you get dressed would you mind running something over to our new neighbors?"

I was happy to do it, I wanted to meet that girl she just seemed different than other girls around here.

I took a shower and straightened my hair.

I threw on on my checker board shirt with a pair of black skinny jeans and I put on a pair of grey sneakers, I grabbed my phone and ran down the stairs.

"SHANE!" my mother yelled, "Walk down the stairs next time!''

I nodded and walked over to my mom.

"Where's that stuff you wanted me to take over to the new neighbors?" I asked.

She handed me a plate with about two dozen chocolate chip cookies wrapped in a clear plastic.

"Make sure you tell them that if they need anything to just ask."

I nodded and walked out the door.

Mitchie's P.O.V. (The night before the move.)

Me and my closest friends were crying our eyes out.

Because once again I was moving, and what hurt the most is here I actually felt like I belonged, for once I had friends who I cared what hurt the most...was leaving it all behind and starting over...again. You see my dad he owns a popular hardware store and he to my dispair decided to expane it would he wanted to have us closer to the Head Quarters in LA.

We clung to each other, with the only sound being our muffled cries until I broke the silence.

"W-what am I going to do without you guys? Your my family I don't wanna loose you guys."

That's when Chey pulled away from us, stood up and whipped away her tears.

"Mitch, It's LA! Your the best singer I have ever heard in my life! LA has a lot of music producers looking for a girl like you ,and we believe in you, just when you get signed don't forget we had your first autograph." She smiled remembering the past. You see what she meant by '_we had your first autograph.'_ When they first heard me sing they were jumping up and down saying it was thee best they have ever heard, but I just thought they were being nice.

"Thank you!" I hugged her and we started talking about the past.

About 3 hours went by and we were all laughing about the past things we had done, I didn't know how I would ever find friends like them, that was a fact that scared me.

We were finally tired from all the crying and I decided to give them there 'Goodbye' Gift. We were not in the back room it felt so empty, there was nothing on the walls and no funiture left, my dad had it moved to the house a few days ago. The only source of light we really had was the little lamp I used when I was a baby it was covered in flowers and animals.

"Okay guys, I have something for you."

I left the room and went to my bedroom closet and grabbed out two gift bags one pink and the other dark purple.

I raced back into the room were my best friends were waiting.

"Okay, here it is." I said handing it to them.

They didn't hesitate in opening it the second they got it.

They smiles didn't fade when they began to tear up again.

I had spent weeks and a couple of months pay checks on making them a scrap book of pictures of us all together, and our crazy saying on each page. Chey's was pink cause it was her favorite color and Sarah's was dark green cause it was her favorite opened each page looking at each picture and laughing when it was a silly one and smiling when it was a funny one, they laughed a lot.

When they were finished looking through the book Sarah spoke up.

"Mitchie we have a gift for you too, we pitched in and got you this."

She handed me a small silver wrapped box, it just fit in my palm.

I opened the box to find a heart shaped I opened it I found a picture from one of our major disasters.

-_-_-_-_-_- **FlashBack-_-_-_-_-_-**

It was about three years ago when we decided we needed to earn money. We all came up with the idea of a car wash. The only thing we didn't do was wash any cars.

"Mitchie, do you really think this is going to work?" Sarah asked.

"No, not really but if it all fails at least we get a great tan." I responded. Boy was I wrong we were so badly sunburn we couldn't move for days.

About five hours later we only washed three cars, they belonged to our parents.

We gave up on the car wash and I called my mom to come and pick us we were waiting Chey decided to spray me with the hoose, I lost my balance so I stepped back and I fell backwards into one of the buckets filled with water, soap and sponges. And then they started having a water fight Sarah was making bubbles and had them all over her, Chey and me. And Chey was squirting Sarah with the hoose, but what we didn't know was that my mom had taken a picture.

-_-_-_-_-_- **End ** **FlashBack-_-_-_-_-_-**

After that we really didn't stay up that long we were too tired from crying .

They fell asleep to leave me alone with my thoughts...

Everything was running through my head so fast I was begging for it to just stop.

_Whats going to happen? Will things change? I DON'T wanna go! God , why did my dad have to take that dumb job and make something of it...I don't wanna go I don't wanna go! Whats going to happen with me and Zac?Chey?Sarah? My other friends? I didn't want to start over again I was tired of being there lougage that they move from place to place...And my hopes of ever coming back were slim...I should know it happened before and it's happening again._

I eventually fell asleep and before I knew it I was in the car on the way to my new house.

I glanced out the back window and I watched my best friends images fade away in the distance.

I cried the whole way there, but I ended up falling asleep.

I woke up to my mom speaking to me, "Mitchie, time to get up we'll be there soon."

"M'kay." I said.

I checked my phone to see I had a two new messages.

_'Miss you already.-Chey'_

I quickly typed in a responce.

_'God I miss you guys so much were almost here now :( -Mitch'_

The next message was from Zac, my boyfriend.

_'We need to talk, I'll call you later and then I'll drop by.'_

I smiled to myself.

_'Okay I'll talk to you then I love ya.'_

And that's when we pulled up in front of this giant house.

My mom and dad got out first, I however was didn't wanna move from where I was , my plan was working till my mom yelled at me to get out. I opened the door and pulled my self about half way out of the car, I studied the was beautiful but under these surcomstances I could of cared less about what it looked like, my best friends were not here. I finally pulled myself out of the car and walked to my new _'home'. _It was weird for me I had always been good with goodbyes cause I never was in one place for too long till I had to pack up and leave to another Town,City,State Whatever the point was that was the only time I had really had good friends.

I looked at the house more closely as I walked up the steps. There was a beautiful but I would never admite that to my mom or dad for that matter. There was a huge tree in the front of the house with a bench that wrapped around the trunk. The house was made of brick and was almost the same as the house next door, and the house after that, and the house after that, and so on the point was the houses were the same and I had a feeling I would need to write down my address so I don't end up at some strangers home, that would be awkward.

I went up the steps not really bothering to look at the rest of the house.

I walked into a couple of rooms till I found mine. My dad had brought all my stuff up here so I just had to un-pack. The room was huge, it had a black carpet with white walls and outlines of black butterflies to match the carpet on the biggest wall.

I decided I liked where my bed was so I found the box that contained the pieces of my drum set I put it back together and put it in the corner closest to my door, I put my guitars by the window, for now. I unpacked my clothes even though I felt the need not to because we would be leaving soon anyways. But my mom insisted we would be living her for some time,so I just unpacked not really caring about where my stuff was going.

A few hours later most of my stuff was away when I decided to call Zac.

I almost got the answering machine when he picked up not sounding so happy, but out of breath.

"Hello?" he asked sharply.

"Umm, hey."

"Mitchelle?" I heard a female voice ask.

"Zac?" I asked.

"What do you want Mitch? I'm kinda...busy at the moment." he laughed and so did the other girl.

I walked over to the bench in front of my window and sat down it was the window closest to our new neighbors.

"You texted me saying we needed to talk..."

"Oh yeah, well this isn't easily for me to say but Mitchie, I found someone else." At that my heart broke into two and I felt tears form."She's willing to give me what you refused...If you know what I mean.." Oh I knew what he meant he meant sex. But now it was my turn to speak...or yell.

"Exactally how long as this been going on?!" I yelled standing up and walking in circles.

"About the time we started dating."

"So you've been cheating on me all this time?!" I stopped walking."How could you do this to me? I expected better from you..And you know what I kinda feel stupid that I didn't see this before I've seen you with Lizzie all the time."

"How did you know it was Lizzie?" he asked.

"I'm not stupid, you can come by and pick up your things, you know were my new house is I gave you directions before."

"Okay, I'll see you in a few hours."

"Good bye." I hung up and walked over to the bench and began to cry then I got up and grabbed everything that was his, he had ever given to me and I even came across a picture of the two of us I ripped it in half and through it on top of everything. Then I decided to call my best friends, they would know what to say, and do.

"Hello?" Chey answered.

"Hey! I need to talk to you."

For the next hour she was calming me down and even thought of a plan just to make sure he knew what he was loosing. I hung up on the phone and went down stairs to tell me parents when someone knocked at the door.I turned on my heel and walked towards the door.

I opened it slowly just to make sure who it was. I opened the door to see a dark haired boy about my age standing in front of me.

"Hi?" I asked.

"Hi, I'm Shane Gray. My mom wanted me to bring these over to you guys to welcome you into the neighborhood." he handed me a plateful of cookies. _Great_ I thought _I can take my sadness out on cookies rather than Ben and Jerry._

Awwww that was so sweet.

"Thanks, I'm Michelle, but everyone calls me Mitchie."

"Well it's nice to meet you Mitchie." he smiled.

"Same 's nice to know someone here."

He laughed. " I know how you feel, Oh before I forget if you or your family need anything me and my family live right there." he pointed to the house on the side where my new room was located.

"Thanks that's good to know, I'll let my parents know too."

"What school are you going to?" he asked.

"Umm... I think it's called West Coast High?"

**A/n I know it's a stupid name but I'm not too creative this late at night.**

"Awesome me and my brothers go there we could show you around, and introduce you to some is if you want?" he asked hopefully.

"Are you kidding me that would be great! Thank you..No one has ever been this nice to me." That was the truth no body was ever that nice at least not after three minutes of talking to them, he was different and I liked it.

He smiled and said, "Well then I'm glad I'm able to change that but I have to go, my brothers will kill me if I'm late for band you need a ride to school tomorrow? Cause Jason my brother can take you too."

"Yeah ,thanks that would be great."

"Okay so I'll see you at 7:30 I'll come over and get you."

"See you then." I smiled as he walked away.

I walked back into my new _'house' _if you could call it that and told my mom about Zac and that he would be coming over to pick up his crap.

I went up to my 'room' and decided I would do what Chey had told me to do and I quote _''Let him know what he's loosing." _

In my defence it was all her idea I could of lived with throwing his stuff out my window, in his direction of course.

I went to my closet and pulled out a plaid black and white mini skirt, I put it on and put on a tank top and a black leather jacket and lastly I put on and pair of high heels. I put on some make-up.

About an hour later I saw his car pull up in front of my house I grabbed the box filled with all his shit and walked down the stairs.

I got there just as he knocked on the door I opened it to find him staring at me, with this weird look on his face.

"Hi." he said.

"'s your stuff." I handed him the box.

"Listen..Mitch I didn't want you to find out this way and I am sorry."

"If you were really sorry you would of never of done it in the first place." I spat back at eyes were lingering everywhere on me but my face.

"Oh and you do know that if things don't work out with you and Lizzy and you feel like calling me." I said as sweetly as I could."Don't." I yelled. "Know that you know what your loosing go to hell and you can take that girl with you." I pushed him out the door.

I smile was plastered on my face "That felt good." I said mostly speaking to myself.

I walked into my room and changed into some sweats and a tank top and decided I would write a song.

_Don't try to cover up your, your new flame_

_that's seathing through your eyes._

_I can see it from ten feet away and I know_

_just who is burning._

_with every kiss you deny_

_so what makes you think, that I_

_still care or still want you anymore_

_So how long has this been_

_going on and one more thing tell me_

_was she the reason you stomped on my heart_

_and moved on so quickly_

_You can call it pure torture_

_watching your every move with her_

_oh, just the thought of it,_

_knowing what goes on between you_

_makes me sick_

_I should've noticed, I should've noticed_

_when she came into the picture_

_you were always with her_

_and she's not leaving._

_So how long has this been_

_going on and one more thing tell me_

_was she the reason you stomped on my heart_

_and moved on so quickly_

_You called me shady_

_and now she's your babydoll_

_she drove you over,_

_over to break it off_

_and this time just maybe_

_maybe you went a little far_

_I'm sick of crying about,_

_about your new flame_

_that's soon to burn out._

_So how long has this been_

_going on and one more thing tell me_

_was she the reason you stomped on my heart_

_and moved on so quickly_

I had the lyrics so I started fiddling with my guitar finally finding the right notes to fit the song perfectly.

I sang the song going through it with the guitar and it was finally complete and I felt better than I did before. I decided with the help from my best friend that he isn't worth crying about and that he'll regret the choice he mad one day.

I decided I would go to sleep it was about eleven at night.

_**A/n Ok that's my first chapter I hope you guys like it :D please review and tell me what you think and if you think I should continue writing this story.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/n Ok I just saw all the review and I'm like jumping in my seat like a three year old about to pee in my pants.:D lol Thank you guys for your reviews I sat here with my fingers crossed praying that they would be nice ones and they were so thank you so this chapter goes out to you guys you rock :) Hehe I'm doing a happy dance...:) Okay this is chapter is dedicated to my buddy Marie she's a close friend of mine she's like a sis to me.:) **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but I own thee idea for the story.**

Mitchie's P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. _'Great'_ I thought _'Time for a school.' _I got up and decided I would make my way to the bathroom in order to be ready in time, I grabbed a change of clothes and made my way to my bathroom. I took a shower letting the steam take over my body.

But soon enough I had to get out. I wrapped a towel around my small frame, and blow dried my hair.I styled my bangs to the side they had gotten longer since I had last cut them.

I put on a pair on dark blue skinny jeans and a gray T-shirt. I walked out of the bathroom and into my room. I brushed through my hair, and put on my black converse. I tied my shoes and grabbed my bag and walked slowly down the stairs, in no hurry.

"Morning mom." I said as I was greeted by the smell of pancakes. My mom was a cook she owner and founder of _'Connie's Catering'_. Which I was happy about she was thee best cook and would always have meals for me and my dad.

I sat down and looked at the t.v. that was set up in the kitchen.

"Hot tunes is on, turn it up please." I asked my mom she did as I asked.

_"Turns out Connect three has just gotten back from there tour. The lead singer Shane Gray has been having an attidude lately and proves it by storming off there latest music Gray is in dieing need of an attidude make-over. I'm Andriea Webber reporting for Hot tunes T.v." _Pictures of Shane Gray were plastered over the screen. I then noticed something familiar about him.

"Oh my god!" I half yelled.

"What is it honey?" my mom asked.

"That's him...Shane Gray..He's our new neighbor!" I explained.

"Hun, you sure your not confusing him with someone else?" She asked.

"Yes I'm sure. He even said his name was Shane."

"Well then..I guess we have a famous neighbor." she said and walked out of the kitchen.

I checked the clock it read 8:15 he would be here soon. So I finished my food and decided to make sure I had all my stuff in my school bag. When the sound or the _'Hampster Dance' _song blasted through the air. _'Dang I really need to change my ringtones.'_

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey! It's Us." the two voices chimed in together, I would notice there voices anywhere.

"Hey Chey, Sarah." I greeted them.

"What you doing?" They asked.

"Nothing waiting for my neighbor to come over so we can go to I'm freaking why my neighbors are?"

"Who?" They asked in unison.

"Connect three." I held the phone away from my ear as I heard there screams.

Once there screams stopped I put the phone back to my ear, when I heard a knock at the door.

"Guys?!" I yelled into the phone so I could stop them from chattering while I opened the door.

I opened it to find none other than Shane Gray.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, let me just get my bag." I disappeared and said goodbye to my friends and promising to call as soon as I got back.

"Ready." I said as I walked over to Shane who was still standing in the door way.

"Okay, lets get going then." he said.

We walked across my lawn and onto walked into his house. It was huge and had the same floor plan as my house walls were painted white with pictures of what was his family on the wall that lead all the way to the top of the steps.

"Jason, Nate!" Shane yelled.

Two boys appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah Shane?" The one with curly hair asked, I'm pretty sure was Nate I wasn't that much of a fan of there I did know who they were, or at least I thought so.

"You guys ready?" Shane asked.

"Umm...Who's the girl?" Said the one with straightened hair,he looked like he was the oldest.I'm guessing that was Jason.

"This is lives next door we're taking her to school...I told you about this yesterday.." Shane said trying to give them a clue.

"Oh so this is the girl with the voice?" Nate asked.

Shane looked nervous for a second before he was able to compose himself.

"I don't know what your talking about." He said through clenched teeth. _'Well this is awkward' _I thought.

"Yes you do..You heard her sing and won't stop talking about her." Jason said.

_'Okay, this is weird when has he ever heard me sing?Oh shit!He heard me sing yesterday...After what happened with me and was weird, I never let anyone hear me sing not even my mom in fact my friends were eves dropping when they heard me sing..That song was personal it was meant for my eyes and ears...ONLY!' _I thought.

"Umm...No! Hold on Mitchie I'll be right back I need to have a talk with my brother's here." He ran to the top of the steps and made them walk out of my sight and hearing range.

_Did you ever have a feeling people were talking about you? I'm having one of those moments, right now._

They were back in the matter of minute's.I stood there awkwardly waiting for someone too break the silence.

"You guys ready for school?" Nate all nodded. "Okay, lets go then."

We walked out of there house and into there driveway.

Shane's P.O.V.

"Oh so this is the girl with the voice?" Nate asked.

"I don't know what your talking about." I said through clenched teeth.

"Yes you do..You heard her sing and won't stop talking about her." Jason said.

That was true but I didn't want her to think I was a complete freak.

"Umm...No! Hold on Mitchie I'll be right back I need to have a talk with my brother's here." I ran to the top of the steps and made them walk out of her sight and hearing range.

"Why?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Nate was playing stupid.

"You know what I'm talking about! You just sold me out!" I half yelled.

"Sorry dude...It's our job to do stuff like this to you." Jason said.

"'Put it this anything else like that and I will kill you." I threatened.

" He won't." Jason said.

"Jason he will." Nate added.

"Thank you Nate." I said.

"Let's get going before she thinks we ran away to Mexico." Jason joked.

We walked down the stairs to where Mitchie had been waiting for us.

Mitchie's P.O.V.

As we arrived at the school after a five minute car ride. Shane was the first to get out followed by me and drove off as soon as we were all out to park his car. Everyone seemed to be staring at me, well them? I could understand why from some people's point of view's but this was getting weird.

They showed me to the Principal's office, where Nate and Jason went there different ways. Shane waited for me for me while I got my schedule.

"Where's your first class?" He asked me.

"Umm...first period gym.." I said looking at my schedule.

"Okay, That's on the way to my class I'll show you." He was so sweet I didn't get why he would storm off sets when people were counting on him it didn't understand.

"Thanks...But you know you don't have to." I said.

"Yeah, I I want to." He said, I blushed, but to my luck my hair covered it from his view. He showed me where my locker was where I put a few of my things away, and he took me to gym which was fairly close to my locker.

"Here we are." He said.

"Yeah. Hey, Thanks for showing me around."

"Sure I'll meet you out where Jason dropped us off after school." He said.

"Okay see you then." I said.

I walked into the class and over to the teacher.

"Hi. I'm new here, I think I'm were I should be." I handed her my paper she signed it after looking at it for a while.

"Okay. Here you don't have to change today but tomorrow you will be given a clothes for this class and you will be required to change everyday." I nodded.

"Caitlyn!" She yelled.

A girl with brown curly hair came running over to us.

"Yeah, ?" Caitlyn asked.

"I want you to show Mitchie around, you know give her a tour and show her where her classes are."

"Sure thing." Caitlyn responded. Miss. Ortiz walked away leaving me alone with Caitlyn.

"Okay. I'm Caitlyn Gellar." She handed me her hand and I shook it.

"Mitchie Torres."

"It's nice to meet you. Let me see you schedule." I handed her me schedule and we walked out of the gym.

"You have the same classes as me."

"Really? That's awesome." I said.

"Okay. So next class is Algebra 2. Which is just right here." She pointed to a class on her right.

"Okay." We walked into another building and walked all over the campus. We talked the whole way about anything and everything. I learned that she wanted to become a music producer and she loved to dance. I told her about how I moved around a lot and how I love music. We walked back into the gym about ten minutes before the bell should ring.

"Okay, Mitch. Follow me to our next class." we linked arms and walked to our next class.

"I hate math." I mumbled. Caitlyn laughed.

"It'll be okay the teacher never show's up and when she does she doesn't give us work."

I smiled "Good"

We walked into our class I handed the teacher my paper who signed it and told me to sit in the first row last seat.

After the bell rang a familiar figure appeared in the class.

"Sorry I'm late." He said.

He walked towards the back and took a seat next to me.

"Hey Mich."

"Hey Shane."

"So how's your first day so far?" He asked.

"It's actually going really well." _Well better now. _I thought

"That's good to hear...Hey can I see your schedule?" He asked.

I nodded and handed it to him. He glanced at it for a few seconds and then spoke up, "Looks like I'll be seeing you again today."

I smiled. "Okay. When?"

"Well now, the next 3 period's and lastly music." He smiled.

"Shane! Mitchie! Stop talking and pay attention to the class." Mrs. Pam said.

"Sorry." we said in unison. I chuckled.

All of a sudden someone tossed a piece of paper to my I looked around and decided to read it.

_Hey! Young lady What is going on with you and lil popstar over there?_

_-Caitlyn_

_Hey. Nothing He's my neighbor, he's just being nice. _

_-Mitch_

I tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying but my mind kept drifting off to a different place. Soon the piece of paper found it's way to my desk.

_Mitch, I'm worried He's known as the 'Bad Boy' and your my friend I don't wanna see you get hurt._

_-The Weird one._

_Cait, I'll be fine I don't even know him like that. Were just neighbors...And he seems nice to me he and his brother's took me to school today and are bringing me home too. Nice name Btw 'The weird one'? lol._

_-The spaz._

I knew I wouldn't be able to pay attention so I decided to just sit there and with my luck the teacher noticed I wasn't listening.

"Mitchie!" yelled.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Pay attention!" She turned around and continued to teach.

That's when I got the note back.

_OO! Mitchie got in trouble :O *Gasp* Shame shame Mitchie shame shame...Sure you two are it seems more than that...That's nice of them but I'd watch your back famous._

_-Caity_

_Your harsh hey I'll talk to you later I wanna pay attention :P _

_-Mitch_

Okay I didn't wanna pay attention , I just didn't wanna talk about her thinking there was something going on between me couldn't be anything between us, I mean he's famous and can get any pretty girl out there, why would he even take a double take at me? I'm plain and no one has ever taken a second glance in my direction, and I was okay with that.

The bell soon snapped me out of my thoughts. I gathered up my things including a text book the teacher had givin me. When someone stopped me.

"You sure nothing's going on?" Caitlyn asked.

"Positive." No matter how much I wanted something to be going on the facts kept hitting me. He's one of the world's biggest Teen Icons, I didn't have a chance next to some of the pretty girls here.

We walked down the hall until me and Caitlyn got separated. I was okay I knew where I was going.

"Hey new girl!" Some one shouted. I turned around looking for who called for me. A tall blonde walked over to me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You better back off." She warned.

"Umm.. I'm not sure I know what your talking about."

"You know damn we'll what I'm talking about back off of Shane, or else." Ok she's confusing me.

"Hey, Mitchie." Caitlyn came over at just the right time.

"What are you doing talking to Tess?" She asked, not really looking at me but sending daggers at Tess.

"I'll explain later. Let's go Cait." I said Caitlyn looked like she was going to jump on Tess and try to kill her, I didn't want that to happen.

It took some time to get Caitlyn away from this girl.

When we finally made it to our next class the teacher told me to sit behind Caitlyn, I did so and as soon as I sat down she began her mini rant.

"Mitchie! Tess is a bad person you don't wanna get involved with people like her. She's a freakin slut. Not to mention she thinks she's all that. She treats people like line don't get involved with her!" She took a deep breath signaling that she was going to speak more.

"Caitlyn!" I said.

"Yes?"

"Don't worry. It's not like I wanted to talk to her she said and I quote _'You better back know damn we'll what I'm talking about back off of Shane, or else.'" _I mimicked Tess.

Caitlyn started laughing.

"Caitlyn!" The teacher yelled. Caitlyn shut up.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Would you mind telling the class what's so funny?" The teacher asked.

"That's okay. I'm good." Caitlyn replied.

The teacher went back to teaching and I was trying my hardest not to laugh.

"I'm sorry." Caitlyn said to me. "It's just so funny."

"Ha ha.."

"Mitchie do you have a cell?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah."

"What's your number?" She asked.

I wrote it on a piece of paper and passed it to Caitlyn. "What's yours?" I asked.

"We are having a talk after school." Caitlyn decided.

"Okay class tomorrow you will be put into groups of two for a group project." The teacher declaired.

"Ugh.."

The rest of the day went shockingly well Caitlyn introduced me to a few of her friend. And Shane and me had the same eighth period so we walked to our lockers and then out to where I guess Jason would be picking us up.

"So how was your first day?" Shane asked me as soon as we were in the car.

"It was ."

"That's good to know."

"Yeah." And then I felt my phone vibrate.

It was from Caitlyn.

_Hey young lady you me are having this convo weither you like it or not! Do you feel that? I'm glaring at you from a distance._

_-Caity_

I chuckled.

"What you laughing at?" Nate asked.

"Nothing just something a friend of mine said."

"Oh."

_Yes mom ok, do your worst._

_-Mitch_

I sat there waiting for a reply.

_So spill do you like him or what? I'm not going to say his name...But just answer truthfully please.._

_-Caitlyn_

I thought about it for a while then it hit me.

_Yeah...But he'll never like a girl like me, I'm plain compared to these other girls throwing themselves at him. *sigh*_

_-Mitch_

I knew I made the right choice in telling her. Even though I only knew here for what a few hours? She was nice and was easily becoming my best friend. It didn't take her long to reply.

_Omj! I knew it :D_

_-Caity_

Ha funny.

_Your funny hey I'll call you later :P_

_-Mitch_

She responded with a simple 'Okay'

Then I turned my attention to the bickering brother's.

"No!" Nate yelled.

"Yes." Shane yelled back.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"What are you two fighting about?" I asked.

"Nate like's this girl and he won't admit it." Shane said.

"Can I ask what girl?"

Nate and Shane shooke there heads.

"I think it's Caitlyn Gellar." said Jason.

My mouth dropped, than it formed into a smile.

"Awww you two would look so cute together." I explained.

"I do not like her." He argued.

"Someone's in denial." I said in a sing song voice.

"I am not in denial." He insisted.

"Someone's in denial about being in denial."Shane joked. We laughed, well except for Nate who stared angrly at the floor.

A few minute's we were at there house I got out and said _'Thank you'_ and _'Goodbye' _And headed over to my house after Shane said I could go with them to school again, I agreed and walked into my house.

Thank god I didn't have any homework.I went into the living room when my phone started to go off.

I checked the caller ID. I walked outside looking for better signal. I found it so I sat down on the steps to my house and answered the phone.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked. "I told you to NEVER call me."

"I'm sorry. I need you. Were forever you can't change that. I'm not messing around. Please don't forget what we had. I didn't men to break your heart. Can I have another chance?" Zac asked.

_**A/n Ok so here's chapter I hope you enjoyed it please review they make me happy and update quicker :). I know this chapter was kinda boring but the one's to come won't be I pinky promise.**_

_**Peace and love always,**_

_**-Abby**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/n Ok :) here's the next chapter...I don't feel like rambling today..Lol enjoy and please review. Just to re-cap I do not own the characters...Well some I do...Like Zac,Chey, and Sarah. Sorry I was going to update a few days ago but my computer said it was having downloading issues...So sorry blame my dumb computer.**_

_"What the hell do you want?" I asked. "I told you to NEVER call me."_

_"I'm sorry. I need you. Were forever you can't change that. I'm not messing around. Please don't forget what we had. I didn't mean to break your heart. Can I have another chance?" Zac asked._

"Hell no! Don't freakin say that your sorry or you need me, that's freakin shit if you were really sorry you would of never of done what you did in the first place." I yelled into the phone.

"Can I explain?" Zac asked.

"No. don't call me ever again." And I hung up.

I went to get up to notice he was calling me again. I ignored it. But sooner he called again. I did this a few time's before just turning my phone off.

I went up to my room and grabbed my song book and began writing.

_You reel me in with your smile_

_You make me melt with your voice_

_Now I've been gone now for a while_

_Just to find that I'm your seventh choice _

_And i don't wanna pay the cost_

_But it be best if you get lost_

_Cause we know you'll never change_

_Don't say that you need me_

_And don't play these games with my mind_

_You better get out of my head cause your wasting your time_

_And don't say it's forever_

_And don't play cause you had your shot_

_You better stop messing around cause you gonna get caught_

_You promise me all of your time_

_I guess I'm not they only one_

_But see it's my heart on the line_

_this time_

_I'm your number one or I'm gone_

_Don't say that you need me_

_And don't play these games with my mind_

_You better get out of my head cause your wasting your time_

_And don't say it's forever_

_And don't play cause you had your shot_

_You better stop messing around cause you gonna get caught_

_Go and try to get me back_

_(You won't get me back,_

_you wont get me back)_

_I wont forget about our past, no!!!_

_Never had the guts to leave_

_Now your making it, now your making it_

_much easier you for me to see_

_And don't tell that you sorry_

_For breaking every inch of my heart_

_I should've known from the start_

_Now it's time to get lost_

_And don't say that you need me_

_And don't play these games with my mind_

_You better get out of my head cause your wasting your time_

_And don't say it's forever_

_And don't play cause you had you shot_

_You better stop messing around cause you gonna get caught_

_You better stop messing around cause you gonna get caught _

"Huh...Not bad." I said.

I went over to my guitar and began playing not really paying attention to what was going on around me, but really getting into the music.

After about a hour later I had completed the song, including the guitar and drum parts.

I decided to turn my phone back on I was waiting for Caitlyn to call.

When I had it on I looked at the screen to find that I had _'15 New Messages' _ Oh god. I looked at who they were from and I wasn't surprised that they were all from him. I also had about six new text messages from him begging for me to call, it'll be a cold day in hell when I call him back.

"Mitchie! Dinner." My mom yelled for me.

"Coming."

I walked down the stairs to find my mom and dad talking in hushed tones.

"Mitchie, honey. How was your day?" My father asked.

"Good I guess. I made some new friends...They seem really nice."

"That's good to hear sweetheart." My mom said.

"So what's up?" I asked. Taking a bit of my pizza.

"I was running around town shopping for some stuff for the new house when I saw this burger place looking for help, there's also a music store looking for help also. I took it upon myself and picked you up and application." Oh great. She wanted me to get out of the house more already? Wow, that was fast. I took the last bit of my pizza.

"Thanks mom. I think I'll fill them out after dinner." I didn't wanna say no to the jobs but then again I didn't wanna say yes.

She smiled and the rest of our dinner went by very quiet. You see me ,my mom and dad we close. But we didn't really talk that often, which I was okay with. Sometimes the quiet was nice.

After I finished two more slice's of pizza I decided I would fill out the papers.

I got the papers from my mom and went to my desk in my room to fill them out.

About fifteen minutes later I had both of them filled out.

"Mom?" I yelled.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want me to mail these?" I asked.

"No it's okay I'll do it later."

"Okay."

_I have nothing to do. _I thought.

Then I heard something, a car pulling up? I looked out my window.

"Oh shit_._"

I ran down the stairs and out into the front yard,to find my self faced with Zac.

"What are you doing here?" I yelled.

"I came to talk to you since you won't answer your phone."

"You don't think there's a reason why I didn't answer my phone?" I hissed.

He looked down at the ground, and then back at me.

"I didn't care." He stepped closer, I took a step back.

"Get out of here." I spat.

"Not until you take me back." He grabbed me.

"Get off me!" I screamed.

"Hey! Get off her." Someone yelled. He didn't even loosen his grip on me if anything it tightened.

"Ow." I said.

"Who?" He turned around to face Shane Gray.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Zac ask Shane.

"This." And at that Shane punched Zac sending him falling to the ground, while I escaped from his grasp. I ran over to Shane and gave him a hug.

"Thank you."

"Anytime. Now let's get you inside and tell you parents so they can do something with him."

"Okay." He move his arm so he had his hand on my hip and kept me close as we walked into my house.

"Mom?" I yelled.

"Yea?"

"I need to talk to you. It's important."

"Okay what is it?" She asked coming in the room with my father.

"Mom you remember Zac?" I asked. She nodded and I took a deep breath. I explained everything to them, and they listened.

"I'll kill him." My dad threatened.

"That's okay I have first dibs." I said. They laughed.

"What are we going to do Steve?" My mom asked.

"Get him out of here." My dad replied.

"Wouldn't it be smart to check to see if he's still out there?" I asked.

"Yes." My mom said.

We walked over to the door and my dad walked outside to where he still sat. He was sitting up. They decided to leave me inside with Shane while my mom and dad took care of him.

"So who was that?" Shane asked.

"Ex boyfriend."

"Can I ask why you two broke up?"

"He cheated on me, and I found I gave him all his crap back and told him I never wanted to see him again."

"Oh. I"m sorry..." He began.

"You know what? It's okay. It made me notice he's just not the one for me."_ Maybe you are. _I thought. _Oh god. What am I thinking? We're neighbors, friends at the least. Why am I thinking like this? I should just let it go, cause in the end I'll just have a broken heart when he finds someone better...It's just the way things seem to happen for why do I have the feeling that this one time, that it may be ! I'm so confused._

He smiled.

"Hey. I was wondering since your new to the town and everything..I was wondering if you wanted to go to the towns fair with me on It'll be fun, what do you say?" He actually looked nervous over me?! Oh my god! Did he ask me out on a date?

I smiled. "I'd like that."

"Then it's a date then?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Good. So I'll pick you up around say 1:00?" He asked.

"Sounds good to me." He smiled back at me.

" I think I should go my mom is going to wonder what happened to me." He laughed.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"You bet." And at that he walked out of my house and then it hit me.

_I'm going on a date with Shane Gray!_ A smile broke out on my face. He was a nice guy, and seemed really sweet. I wasn't going to give into what the press says about him cause when he's around me he's a normal guy.

Shane's P.O.V.

"Honey can you take the garbage out for me?" My mom asked.

"Sure." And I was on my way to put out the garbage on the curb when I heard voices.

"What are you doing here?" I heard someone yell it sounded a lot like Mitchie. I turned towards her house to see her with this guy. He said something I couldn't understand.

"You don't think there's a reason why I didn't answer my phone?" She hissed.

He looked down at the ground, and then back at her.

"I didn't care." He stepped closer, she took a step back.

"Get out of here." She screamed.

"Not until you take me back" He grabbed her. Okay that's where I draw the line.I ran over to were they stood.

"Get off me!" She screamed.

"Hey! Get off her." I yelled. He didn't even loosen his grip on her.

"Ow." She winced.

"Who?" He turned around to face me.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" he ask didn't take me long to figure out what to do.

"This." And at that I punched this dude sending him falling to the ground, while she escaped from his grasp and ran over to me and gave me a hug.

"Thank you." She said against my chest.

"Anytime. Now let's get you inside and tell you parents so they can do something with him." I pointed to the boy laying on the ground.

"Okay." I didn't wanna let go of her so I held her close as we walked into her house.

"Mom?" She yelled.

"Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you. It's important." I could only wonder what her parents were thinking. They probably thought there daughter went off and got herself knocked up.

"Okay what is it?" She asked coming in the room with my father.

"Mom you remember Zac?" She asked. They nodded and she began to tell them of the events that just happened not too long his names Zac. Not to self, Kill Zac.

"I'll kill him." Her dad threatened.

"That's okay I have first dibs." She said. We laughed.

"What are we going to do Steve?"Her mom asked concerned.

"Get him out of here." Steve replied.

"Wouldn't it be smart to check to see if he's still out there?" Mitchie asked.

"Yes." Her mom said.

We walked over to the door and her dad walked outside to where he still sat. He was sitting up. They decided to leave me inside with Mitchie while her mom and dad took care of him.

"So who was that?" I asked concerned.

"Ex boyfriend.."

"Can I ask why you two broke up?" I wanted to know but, not if it made her feel weird.

"He cheated on me, and I found I gave him all his crap back and told him I never wanted to see him again."

"Oh. I"m sorry..." I began. I really was sorry but she cut me off.

"You know what? It's okay. It made me notice he's just not the one for me."I smiled maybe I could be that guy._Okay it's now or never. I'm going to ask her out on a date, if I don't I'll explode. If in a month I can't call her mine, I think I may die.I didn't wanna hurt her I wanted to get to know her...And maybe become a couple._

"Hey. I was wondering since your new to the town and everything..I was wondering if you wanted to go to the towns fair with me on It'll be fun what do you say?"I was so nervous I was hoping it wouldn't show.

She smiled her beautiful smile. "I'd like that."

"It's a date then?" I asked. _Oh god! I asked her on a date!_

"Yeah." She smiled. Yes! I just asked on of most beautiful girls in the world out on a date and she said yes. Okay I was used to people always throwing themselves at me but with her it's different.

"Good. So I'll pick you up around say 1:00?" I asked.

"Sounds good to me." She smiled.

" I think I should go my mom is going to wonder what happened to me." I laughed.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked.

"You bet." And at that I reluctantly walked out of her house and over to mine.

"Honey where on earth were you we were so worried it doesn't take someone a half an hour to take the trash out." My mom said giving me a hug.

"I saw something happen and I had to help a friend out." She nodded.

"Okay well I'm going to go to bed. I love you mom." I said and I walked up stairs to my room. When I got up there I noticed Mitchie was in her room singing. She had an amazing voice and, it changed me. It's hard to explain but it did. So I sat there as she strummed her I heard her talk.

"You know I do notice your listening, right?" She asked me.

"Well I do now." I laughed.

"Well what do you think." She asked.

"It's beautiful."

She blushed. "Thank you."

We sat there and talked for a while until her mom yelled up saying to go to bed so we said good night.

_**A/n I hope you liked this chapter cause I got in trouble for being on the computer a lot so show me some love in reviews:DD.**_

_**Peace and love always,**_

_**-Abby**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N ...Like I said reviews make me update faster. Okay let me get to the point I start High school tuesday :( (Today)I don't wanna go. But that really doesn't matter but I want you people who are reading this message to know that I'm going to try my hardest to get these chapters out for you. And if that means not doing homework that I wouldn't of done in the first place then I'm all for it lol. So I'm going to stop rambling and give you the chapter already I kinda skipped a few days in the story sorry. This chapter goes out to all who reviewed you guys rock! Sorry if it's shorter than the previous chapters but I wanted to upload it today and my head hurts like crazy cause I kinda hit it into the car :( I'm sorry for being klutzy.**_

Mitchie's P.O.V.

I still couldn't believe what was going on. It was unbelieveable I had to pinch myself a few times to make sure I wasn't was happy for me, and turns out Nate and her were going on a date as well. I was so happy for the both of us. I was having trouble paying attention in class.

Caitlyn was coming over the next day to get ready at my place and they were going to pick us up at one. That's how we ended up in my room with clothes thrown all over the place.

"How about his?" She held up about the hundred outfit in front of her. It was black skinny's with a tee shirt that said "I have" then a picture of a math book "Problems."

"It's kinda.." She cut me off.

"Yeah, your right."

"How about.." She held up gray skinny's a purple and white 2fer babydoll with a zebra printed scarf. _**(A/N link is on profile)**_

"I love it!" I said.

"Good cause your wearing it. I found my outfit about an hour ago." She laughed and my mouth dropped.

"So we were sitting here for,for forever for my outfit?" I asked.

"Yup, pretty much." We laughed. I threw a pillow at her.

"Hey! That hurt!"

"Good" I laughed.

"Come on get dressed we have about an half hour to be ready."

"Okay."

About fifteen minutes we were dressed,Caitlyn had done her hair and she now began to do mine.

"So.." I began.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Thank you." I said.

"It's fine Mitch your like my best friend. And friends do stuff like this for each other." I smiled.

"Aww." We laughed.

She had put the finishing touches on my hair as the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." I yelled to my mom.

Me and Caitlyn had money in our pockets and we were ready.

We walked down the stairs and opened the door , to find Shane and Nate Gray standing there with smiles plastered on there faces.

"You ready?" They asked.

"Yeah." I said.

I closed the door and we walked down the steps and onto the sidewalk.

Caitlyn and Nate were all ready across the street absorbed in there own convo.

"You look beautiful." Shane said.

I smiled. "Thank you..Your not so bad yourself." We laughed.

"So where are you from?" He asked.

"Originally?" I asked. He nodded.

"A small town in Texas, how about you?"

"New the band started up we decided to move to L.A. to be closer to everything."I nodded.

"Why'd you move here?" He asked.

"Same reason why I always am moving from place to place, my dad has this national hardware store thing,he decided to move where his head quarters would be so here I am." I explained.

"Oh. So are you happy you moved?" He asked.

"I don't know yet. It happens so much, but I never really get used to it. I still miss some of my really close friends but I'm starting to like it here..Which is why I'm afraid." I mumbled the last part hoping he wouldn't hear it.

"Why are you afraid?" He asked.

"Cause, usually when I get to really like a place, I have to leave. It happened before."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Eh. It's okay." I said. "I guess I just have to live with it."

He nodded. When we arrived at the fair he took me hand and we walked in.

"So what do you wanna do?" He asked.

"Um.. I dunno you pick."

"Okay..Are you afraid of rides?" He asked.

"Nope."

"Okay than let's go on the rides."

"Okay sounds good." I replied.

We walked over to the stand and when we got the tickets I went to get my wallet when...

"What are you doing?" Shane asked.

"Getting out money?" I answered confused.

"Well put it away. My parents raised me with manors, and means as long as your with me your not paying for anything." He explained. I put my wallet back.

_That was different no guy has ever been this nice to me, EVER in my life._

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said smiling.

"So what do you wanna go on first?" He asked.

"That." I said pointing to a red and blue ride, where you would sit in there and it would go up in the air while your inclosed in a seat with a cage keeping you in.

"Finally." He said.

"What do you mean finally?" I asked as we walked over to the ride.

"Finally as in finally a girl who's not afraid of rides like this." He pointed to the ride we were now buckling ourselves into now.

"Oh.."

_About five hours later._

We had gone on all the rides and now were sitting at a picnic table.

We had been joined with Caitlyn and Nate not too long ago.

I was having thee best day of my life. Shane was so sweet,nice,caring and a good person. I was falling for him, fast and I couldn't stop wondering if we could ever be more than friends.

"So what have you two been up to?" I asked.

"Eh. Nothing we went on some rides then got chased by some fans." Caitlyn said like it was nothing.

"Huh..Fun fun huh?" We laughed.

"Yeah, that's why they're wearing hats and glasses now." She pointed out.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Hey are we staying for the fire works?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah! Are we?" I asked.

They laughed and Shane said, "Yeah, but we're going to go some where special."

"Can you tell us where?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope." He said popping the_ 'p'_.

"Well can you tell me?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Really?" I asked.

"No."

"That's harsh." I said.

"No. It's a suprise. Speaking of witch we should head up there ?" He turned to his brother who nodded.

"Okay. Let's head out then."

We got up and were about to leave when we went past this game where you had to shot water into a hole first to win.

Shane noticed me looking at the stand so he stopped us.

"Do you wanna play that game? Cause your going down." He said while we walked over.

"Your going down." I said to him.

After the game had ended I had lost and Shane had one this huge adorable purple and white teddy bear.

"This is for you." He handed me the bear.

"Aww..Thank you.I love it" I hugged the bear to my chest with my one arm while Shane held my hand as we began to walk back to our house so we could get the car.

Once we got into the car they went to go get a few things from there house when Caitlyn turned to me.

"Guess what?!" She shrieked.

"What?!" I asked almost as perky.

"Nate, asked me to be his girlfriend!!" She almost yelled.

".God!" I hugged her. "I am so happy for you."

"Aww thank you I'm just so happy that we're finally going out I can't believe it's just so..." She smiled.

"Why you smiling like that?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just know something you don't know." She taunted.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really!" She conformed.

"Can you tell me?" I asked.

"Er, no I made a promise that I have to else I'm dead." She said seriously.

I frowned."Okay..Can you tell me what it's about?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope." She said popping the _'p' _.

"Your a evil littlechild." I said.

She laughed. "I know." We laughed and we were joined by the guys coming back into the car. Me and Shane where in the front Nate and Caitlyn where in the back seat.

"You might need this." Shane handed me his jacket before he started driving.

"Thank you." I said while I put my arms through the arms oh his jacket. Okay not to sound like a complete stalker but I inhaled the cent of the jacket, it smelled just like him.

"So can you tell us where we going now?" Caitlyn asked.

"No. It's a suprise." Nate said.

About a half hour went by and we were finally where we were got out of the car and they grabbed the stuff the got from there house.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We will explain it later." Shane said. I nodded.

He grabbed my hand and led us through an opening of trees, after walking for a while I heard water running.

It wasn't getting dark yet there was still some sun in the sky.

Then we ended up in this medow over looking a waterfall, it was breathtaking beyond the waterfall there were no more trees just an open field and the evenings sky.

I was speachless.

"So what do you think?" Shane asked me.

"I love it."

"Good. Me,Nate, and Jason would come up here when we were younger no one knows about this place expect us. We never brought up even our mom knows about this place when we wanted to come here we wouldn't tell her where we were going. This is our special place."

I smiled. "So does this make me and Caitlyn special?" I asked jokingly.

"Yes." He said seriously.

I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"For being so sweet." I said. _Okay that sounded corney._

He smiled and said, "Be right back." He started setting a blanket up.

He sat down and patted the spot next to him. Caitlyn and Nate were in a spot not too far from us.

I took the seat happily. I was getting dark now. You could just see some stars forming in the sky.

"Did you have fun today?" He asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" I asked while laying down, he soon joined me.

"No. I just wanted to make sure." He said, while I moved so my arm was supporting my head and I moved sideways so my body way facing him.

"Today was honestly one of the best days I've had in a long you."

"Hey. It's not really a big deal today was a lot of fun. I'd love to do it again sometime." He said.

I smiled.

"I'd love to do this again." I said.

_Honestly I would love nothing more than to start this whole day over and I'd do it all again. _I thought.

"Good. Than maybe we should."

My smile got wider. "I'd like that."

Than there was a boom. The sky was now dark and filled with stars the light from the fireworks light up the night sky.

A few more went off.

"There so beautiful." I said.

"Yes you are...Did I just say that out loud?" I smiled and giggled.

"Yes...Yes you did."

"Sorry..I didn't mean to say it out loud." I broke off his rant.

"Hey it's okay."

"You sure?" He asked.

"Positive."

He smile as more fireworks went off.

"Hey can I ask you something?"

"Shot." I looked back at him.

"Well.." He began, he looked down at the ground than back at me. "I was wondering...I know we just met and everything, but I've never felt this way about a girl before.." He looked me in the eyes. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

If it was even possible my smile must of took up my whole face.

"I would love to be your girlfriend." And at that he lend in and planted a soft kiss on my he pulled away he placed his forehead on mine and the final fireworks went off. They bursted into the sky making loud bangs.

It was weird when ever I had skin to skin contact with Shane I felt sparks. It's odd I've never felt this way before...But I like it.

He kissed me once more and we layed back down with me in his arms. I guess I must have fallen asleep cause the next thing I remembered I was being carried into my house.

"Oh my god! Is she hurt?" My mom asked worried.

" No she just fell asleep so I'll take her up stairs." I felt him begin to move and I heard some of the stairs creak as he walked to my room and he sat me down on the confort of my own bed. He kissed my forehead and I heard someone writing I heard my door close. That's the last thing I remembered.

When I woke up I noticed I was in my room I got up and noticed a note on my desk.

I opened it and noticed the hand writing to be Shane's.

_Mitch,_

_You fell asleep after the fire works and you looked so peaceful I didn't have the heart to wake you, So I carried you to your room...I hope you slept well. I'll see you later. By the way, keep the jacket it looks lovely on you :)_

_-Shane._

Awww he is so sweet.

I once again went over to my guitar and song book and started playing a sweet melody, and began singing as I thought of words.

_'Before I fall too fast_

_Kiss me quick, but make it last_

_So I can see how badly this will hurt me_

_When you say goodbye_

_Keep it sweet, keep it slow_

_Let the future pass, but don't let go_

_But tonight I could fall to sleep_

_To this beautiful moonlight_

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_You've got me laughing while I sing_

_You've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_And your love is where I'm falling_

_So please don't catch me_

_See this heart won't settle down_

_Like a child running scared from a clown_

_I'm terrified of what you'll do_

_My stomach screams just when I look at you_

_Now fly away so I can breath_

_Even though your far from suffocating me_

_But I cant get my hopes to high_

_Cuz every hello ends with a goodbye_

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_You've got me laughing while I sing_

_You've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_Your love is where I'm falling_

_So please don't catch me_

_Now you see why I'm scared_

_I can't open up my heart without a care_

_So here I go, it's what I feel_

_And for the first time in my life I know it's real_

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_You've got me laughing while I sing_

_You've get me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_Your love is where I'm falling_

_So please don't catch me_

_If this is love please don't break me_

_I'm giving up so just catch me.'_

I finished strumming and sat my guitar down along with my book.

"That was beautiful." A velvite voice said, the only voice that could make my heart one and only,Shane Gray.

"Why thank you." I said turning to my window to face him.

"You do know that I will catch you right?" He asked. I smiled.

"Yes.I do."

_**This was a really long chapter sorry to kinda cut it off the way I did I thought you guys deserved it up today but I really feel like shit and I hate High school :(**_

_**Please review it makes me happy and update faster.**_

_**Peace and love always,**_

_**-Abby**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N Once again thank you for all the reviews :) It means a lot that you guys care :) So thanks to you I'm going to kick my butt in gear before the evil homework come *shivers* lol So here's another chapter is really about friendship between Caitlyn and my god do you know how in movies they find there long lost friend who moved away but they find each other when there older? Well that just happened to me :) **_

Caitlyn's P.O.V.

I decided to pay a little visit to my friend Mitchie just to find out what happened with her and Shane, I mean I was there but me and Nate were in our own little world.

I was about to knock on her door when I heard someone singing.

_'Is that Mitch? _I asked myself. I opened the door just so I could look in and there was Mitchie sitting there playing here guitar.

_"This is real, this is me this is __exactly__ where I'm..." _That's when I fell into her room with a thud.

She screamed till she noticed it was me than she wouldn't stop laughing.

"Cait, have you ever heard of knocking?" She asked.

"What is this knocking you speak of?" I asked playing dumb.

She threw a pillow at me and hit my head.

"Hey!" I yelled. Rubbing my head where she had hit me.

"Why hello to you too." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Your mean. But hey that song was amazing! Can you sing it for me please." She nodded and grabbed her guitar, and began playing.

_'I've always been the kind of girl_

_that hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world_

_what I've got to say_

_But i have this dream_

_bright inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show, it's time_

_To let you know, to let you know..._

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found, who i am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who i want to be_

_This is me_

_Do you know what it's like_

_to feel so in the dark_

_To dream about a life_

_where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems,_

_like it's to far away_

_I have to believe in myself,_

_it's the only way..._

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found, who i am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who i want to be_

_This is me_

_This is real, this is me_

_I''m exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found, who i am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who i want to be_

_This is me_

_This is me, Yeah _

_Now I've found, who i am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who i want to be_

_This is me.'_

"It's missing something, I just don't know what yet...So what do ya think?" She asked.

"I love know our school is having a talent shop and I'm thinking you and me have to do a peice together I can do the background music with my lab top and this is going to be so much fun..." I rambled.

"Caitlyn!" I stopped talking. "I can't sing in front of people." I frowned.

"Not even if I do it with you?"

"You sing?" She asked.

"Sometimes maybe this time if you do it with me we can create our own song it'll be so awesome and without a doubt we will win." I was amazed I said that in one breath. She considered it and frowned.

"If it'll make you happy I'll do it." She said. I squealed and hugged her.

"Thank just need an idea for a song..."

"I have thee perfect idea.." She said.

Mitchie's P.O.V.

"I have thee perfect idea." I said.

"What is it?" Caitlyn asked.

"We write a song about our friendship."

So that's why we have been in my room for the past five hours thinking of a song and it was coming alone very well...

We went through it one last time as she decided what type of background we should use.

But finally we had it all together.

_'Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_La, La, La, La, La_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_La, La, La, La, La_

Caitlyn:

_You come from here,_

_I come from there._

_Mitchie:_

_You rock out in your room,_

_I rock a world premiere._

_We're more alike than_

_anybody could ever tell_

_(ever tell)_

_Mitchie:_

_Friday, we're cool,_

_Monday, we're freaks._

_Caitlyn:_

_Sometimes we rule,_

_Sometimes we can't even speak._

_Mitchie:_

_But we kick it off,_

_let loose, and LOL_

_(LOL)_

_Caitlyn:_

_It may seem cliche_

_for me to wanna say that your not alone_

_( that your not alone)_

_Mitchie:_

_and you can call me uncool_

_but it's a simple fact i got your back_

_Caitlyn:_

_yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Both:_

_'Cause we're one and the same_

_We're anything but ordinary_

_One and the same_

_i think we're almost legendary._

_You and me the perfect team_

_chasing down the dream_

_we're one and the same!_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_La, La, La, La, La_

_Mitchie:_

_I'm kinda like you,_

_your kinda like me._

_Caitlyn:_

_We write the same song_

_in a different key_

_Both_

_It's got a rhythm, you and me_

_can get along_

_(get along)_

_Caitlyn:_

_And it may seem cliche_

_for me to wanna say_

_that your not alone_

_(here I go again)_

_Mitchie:_

_and you can call me uncool_

_but it's a simple fact_

_I still got your back (yeah)_

_(I still got you're back)_

_Both:_

_'Cause we're one and the same_

_we're anything but ordinary_

_one and the same_

_i think we're almost legendary_

_you and me the perfect team_

_shaking up the scene,_

_we're one and the same!_

_Mitchie: ( yeah, yeah)_

_Caitlyn:_

_cause we're one and the same..._

_Mitchie:_

_we're anything but ordinary_

_Caitlyn:_

_one and the same..._

_Mitchie:_

_We're something more than momentary!_

_Caitlyn:_

_Cause we're one.._

_Mitchie:_

_yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Caitlyn:_

_Cause we're one.._

_Mitchie:_

_were anything but ordinary_

_You and me the perfect team_

_Chasing down the dream_

_Ohh,_

_You and me the perfect team_

_Shaking up the scene,_

_We're one and the same!_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_La, La, La, La, La_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!'_

"That was amazing!" I said while going over to hug her.

"We make some team Toress." She said.

"I believe me do Gellar." We laughed and went down to get some food.

When we walked down the stairs I saw a figure by the door he was in uniform. My mom was crying in my dad's arms.

"Mom? What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's your brother." I knew this wasn't going to be good. "What happened?" I asked the man in uniform.

You see my brother Frank he was in the Army and he was deployed a few years ago he was going to be coming back for Christmas this year, we were all happy about this.

"I'm sorry to say but his squad was bombed some were saved, others not so lucky.I am truly sorry for your lose." And at that I ran out of my house tears streaming down my face.I heard my name being called by My mom, dad, Caitlyn, Nate Jason and the one and only Shane.

I heard feet running to me as I cradled myself at the park. I was crying into my knee's. A lot was going though my head at this moment.

"Mitch." Shane said coming over to me and lifting my onto him lap.

He whispered in my ear saying it would all be okay and that he was here but all I could understand was the fact that my brother is dead.

_**A/N okay that's a cliffy sorry but I have studying to do :P and I should really get to it...lol Tomorrow's freshman friday...I don't wanna die it's the last day of the week and I'll be able to update possibly more during the weekend...If your wondering why I gave her a brother and killed him in the war it's because 9/11 is today so don't forget o pay your respects. Please review I know it was kinda short but I'll make up for it...I promise. Isn't it funny how I can get hit by a car in between classes? I think it's funny lol. **_

_**Peace and love always,**_

_**Abby**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/n ok because that last chapter was so short I'm working my butt off now. You better love me my computer shut down and now I have to rewrite the whole thing, luckly I have sugar and chocolate milk :D And I'm missing the Cinderalla thing on Abcfamily I love those movies :(**_

So we sat there. As I cried into his shirt. Than I heard someone talking to him saying something along the lines of '_Oh my god is she okay?' _ I reconized the voice to be Caitlyn's voice.

I felt Shane shuffle underneath me. Than I was lifted from the ground being carried bridal style back to my house.

I knew I was home when I heard my mom's muffled had sat me down next to my mom, yet I didn't look up I knew it was her.

I wished this was all a horrible dream, but sometimes wishes don't just come true. My mom and dad had left to work out the funeral plans and I was left alone with Caitlyn, Jason,Nate and of course Shane.

"Mitchie, We're here if you wanna talk." Caitlyn said.

I got up from where I sat and gave her a hug. "Thank you."

"Anytime Mitch." She said returning the hug, tears filling her eyes too.

We sat there for a while crying well mostly me and I told them stories about my older brother, until Caitlyn had to go home and as did Nate and Jason. Shane however refused to leave me even when I said he could.

We have been sitting in confortable silence for some time now I had stopped crying a while ago. I knew it hurt my friends to see me in pain, so why make them suffer to?

I was still sitting on his lap my head resting on his shoulder, he was rubbing my back.

I yawned hoping he wouldn't notice but too late, he had.

"You tired?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Here, let me take you up stairs." Before I could protest he scooped me up and carried me to my room when he sat me down I chose to speak up as soon as he turned to leave.

"Please don't go." I said he turned around and was by my side. "I don't wanna be alone."

"Okay, I understand." And at that he climbed onto my bed and I layed down with him placing my head on his chest listening to his heart beat while it sung me to sleep, as his chest moved up and down and I soon fell asleep.

In my dream, it was a memories of my brother.I was about 13 years old.

_"Frank I don't think you should do this. It's could be killed."_

_"I'll be okay.I promise. I've chosen my path and you've chosen 's nothing I'm good at but with you there is you have a future." _

_I started crying. "Please don't leave."_

_"I'm sorry. But I made my choice. I'm being shipped out tomorrow to boot camp."_

_I cried harder. "Why are you just telling me now?" I asked._

_"Because I wanted to make the best of our last days together so you wouldn't be sad." _

_"I don't want you to go, I'll miss my big brother." I said hugging him._

_"I'm sorry it's too late. But I love you Mitch, nothing will ever change that, your my little sister." He started to fade away and then I was in another scene. It was Christmas? I saw myself when I was about five me and my brother were hitting each other with rolling paper tubes. That scene soon faded and I was in the middle of last Christmas, it was the best one ever._

_I ran down the stairs where my parents had been waiting for me by the tree I felt empty without my brother but that soon changed. I walked over with my back turned to my parents when a figure came up to me and put his hands to cover my eyes when I figured out it wasn't mom or dad I thought it was too good to be true but I soon realized it was my big brother I engolfed him in a hug. I started crying. _

_Than again the scene disappered and was replaced with a new one. I was sitting down all ready for my first date. It was a school dance and I was going with the schools jock I was so happy until it was about an hour and a half after when he was suppost to show up. I was crying and about to go to my room when I felt a pair of strong arms on my shoulders._

_"Whats wrong kiddo?" He asked._

_"I just got stood up." I said through tears._

_He hugged me._

_"Hey, that kid is a jerk and he doesn't deserve you."_

_"Really?" I asked._

_"Yes. Now how about you and me go out for a couple of milkshakes on me?" _

_"Your on." I said while whipping tears off my face._

Then I jolted up noticing I was in a cold sweat and I was crying I brought my knees to my chest and let the tears fall from my I knew it a pair of strong arms were around me rubbing my back telling me everything was okay.

"Shane?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can you promise me something?" I asked.

"Anything."

"Promise me you wont leave me?" I knew it was a weird promise to make him swear by, but I already lost someone I loved. I couldn't do this again...Yes I just admited I love this boy I feel fast and hard and I didn't care who knew.

He held me tighter.

"You couldn't get ride of me even if you wanted to." I some how managed to smile. I placed a small kiss on his lips. I couldn't hold this in any longer, what happened to my brother mad me realize life is way too short.

"I love you, Shane." He planted a powerful passionate kiss on my lips, I felt sparks fly and he pulled away leaning his forehead against mine.

"I love you too Mitch. More than you will ever know." I smiled.

And at that instant I realized then, realized that I shouldn't be crying over Frank's death. I should be celebrating it. I mean, He wasn't like any of the other brothers that people talk about. Beating them up and making fun of them. Frank always cared for me, even when I was mean to him. From now on, I'm not gonna cry over his death. I won't let people give me sympathy. I won't let people the pain inside. I kept saying those two sentences in my head as a mantra and I lulled back to sleep dreaming happy memories of Frank.

I woke up again with a smile on my face. I had a good dream. It was one of our good days with me and Frank. God I miss him. But everything happens for a reason right? Right, I just gotta remember that.

I turned but found it hard because those strong arms were once around my waist I slowly turned around to face him.

He was still sound asleep. I couldn't help but notice how peaceful he looks when he's sleeping. I kissed his began to move beside me, until his eyes were finally open.

"Morning, Beautiful." He said.

"Morning Sunshine." I laughed.

"You seem to be in a better mood." He added.

"Yeah. I am. I realized he wouldn't want me to cry over him, he loved me and I loved him. It's just a part of life." I was amazed I got that out without crying, because deep inside it was killing me.

"You sure?" He asked.

"No. But I'm doing this for him.I know he wouldn't want anyone to be crying over him."

"Okay. But if you need to talk, or you need a shoulder to cry on. I'm hear anytime." He said. I smile and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you."

"Anytime Babe."

I smiled at the fact that he called me babe then it hit me.

"Weren't you suppost to have gone home a long time ago?" He shrugged.

"Jason explained to my mom and she understood and your parents came in last night and saw us they just smiled and walked away." He said.

"Oh..Okay."

"Yeah. So what do you wanna do today?" He asked.

"I dunno, I just wanna get what happened out of my mind." He nodded in understandment.

"I have an idea."

"Can I ask what me might be doing?"

"No. But you will need a swimsuit."

"Ummm... Okay then?"

"You get a swimsuit and I'll be back in about a hour so you can get ready." He got up and pulled me with him.

"Okay." And at that he left. I quickly got a quick shower and put on my black bikkni that tied around my neck. I pulled on a pair of jean shorts and a light purple shirt and a pair of black converse. I dried my hair and just in time I grabbed a towel, when my mom called for me, "Mitch, Shane's here!"

I took a glance in the mirror and decided I looked good and I walked down the stairs.

"Hey." Shane greeted me.

"Hey!"

"Mitch, I want you to have fun but be back by eleven thirty." my mom said.

"Okay mom." I said kinda annoyed.

"I think we should head out." Shane said.

"Good idea." We walked out of the house hand in hand.

He helped me into my side of the car and closed the door for me, he than got into his side.

Once we were on the road to where ever we were going I turned to Shane.

"So, can you tell me where were going?" I asked putting on my best puppy dog face.

"Yes." He said. I waited for a reply but when I didn't get one I said, "So..?"

"We are going to our place."

"Our place?" I asked.

"Yes." I smiled, I liked know that me and Shane had a place of our own..It was magical to me.

"What's with the rope?" I asked.

"You will find out."

About an hour went by and we were finally at our same place we had been not too long ago.

I smiled at the memories of the other night.

He got out of the car and opened the door of his Hummer for me and I hoped out.

He grabbed a few things while I looked at the open space around us. It was so quiet and peaceful and not to mention beautiful. The only sound I heard was the waterfall which wasn't too far from where we stood now.

"Shall we?" Shane asked giving me his elbow to link arms with.

"We shall." I joked linking our arms.

We walked over to a space in the shade at the base of a tree and he put down the blanket just a few feet from the water and motioned for me to sit I did so.

"I'll be right back." He grabbed the rope and walked over to the tree at the edge over by the water. He managed to climb the tree and tie it to a strong branch. He got back down and came back over to me.

"You wanna go swimming?" He asked.

"Yeah!" I replied.

He took his shirt and shoes off while I took my clothes off leaving us both in our swimsuits. He took my hand in his and took me over to the rope that went all the way down to the water.

"Ladies first." He said.

"No thanks after you." I said pushing him forward.

He laughed. "Fine, but your next." I shrugged, "Fine." I added. He went a few steps but shocked me but turning around and running back to me and in a few swift movements I was on his back.

"Your not gonna?" I ask.

"Ohh...But I am." He said evily.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh but I would." He laughed and ran back a few took a running start and we were soon in the freezing water when I surfaced I found Shane laughing.

"I'm going to kill you." I laughed going over to him and dunking him playfully. He came back up.

"Your a meanie." He stated.

I nodded and added, "Yeah, but you love that about me." I smiled.

"True."

I swam closer to him because we had drifted to the side.

I planted a kiss on his soft lips. It started out as our other kisses did, sweet but passionate but turned firy and feirce his tounge gazing my bottom lip asking for enterance, I happly welcomed it as our tounges searched over every inch of each others mouths, the kiss soon became slower as we pulled apart as we needed air.

"Wow." he breathed trying to catch his breath. We were both breathing heavly.

"Wow yourself." I laughed.

_**A/n I wanted to post this chapter now so here we are :) chapter 6! lol plase review cause I worked my butt off for you. I love all my readers and a special thanks goes out Marie she has awsome stories and is one of my close friends she helped me write a porion of this chapter if you love twilight I hope you will read her lovely story :)thts the link by the way lol **_

**_.net/s/4969725/1/Power_Comes_With_A_Price_**

_**please read it you'll love it! ohh and please review I update faster this way.**_

_**Love and peace always,**_

_**Abby.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/n I love waking up to reviews :) I really do..And so we continue there date :) I'm not going to lie there will be drama... but things always get better like this one quote says "Every cloud has it's silverlining." :)**_

I pointed and laughed as Shane fell into the water, he was once on the rope and had broken it. Once he resurfaced he was laughing to.

"You coming in?" He asked.

I put my fingure to my chin to make it look like I was deap in thought than without warning I ran and jumped into the water.

I resurfaced right next to Shane.

"You can take that as a yes." I smiled.

"Oh really?" He asked.

"Yes really." I laughed.

"You up for a canoe ride?" He asked.

"You have a canoe?" I asked.

"Why of course."

I giggled. "Than in that case I would love to."

"Well come on than." I followed him as we swam out of the water and onto the opposite side os the lake and we walked into a opening of the lake.

"Stay here." I did as he said and didn't move.

He than emerged a few minutes with a red wooden canoe.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Of course." He pushed the canoe over to the water and I hopped in and so did he once he had it in the water. We each had an ore.

The sun was beging to set. We were in the middle of the lake going in circles.

I laughed, "I don't think were doing this right."

He laughed. "Me either."

"But it's still fun." I laughed.

"Yeah, your right it is."

I smiled. "Hey, this is totally radom but if I asked you to do something would you do it?" I asked.

"Of course."

"I know you've heard me sing but I never really heard you sing."

He laughed. "Do you not listen to the radio?" He asked becoming a jerky pop star.

"Hey, watch your attidude." I spat back, setting the ore down.

"Well sorry, that you had to take it the wrong way." He yelled.

"Appology not accepted." I got up and jumped out of the canoe and swam to the shore. I heard him coming after me but I decided to ignore it.

"Mitchie!" He yelled after me I grabbed my clothes and put them on he was still in the water trying to get back.

By the time I had all the clothes on and my shoes he came running up to me. I had just notice I began to cry tears were falling down my face. I just wanted to get out of here.

"Mitchie.I'm sorry." He said seriously. I loooked into his eyes, they were about to over flow with tears.

"It's okay, I'm sorry too."

He gripped me into a bear hug. I placed my head on his chest and listened to his heart beat.

We stayed that way for a while. I wasn't really mad at him just annoyed at the fact that he gave me attidude. He had never spoken to me like that in the short time that I knew him.

"I really am sorry, Mitch."

"I know, I am we just forget it happened?" I asked hopeful.

"Of hungry?" He asked changing the subject.

"Starved."

"Okay then lets get some food in you." He said.

He took my hand and lead me to the blanket and we sat down and he pulled out a cooler.

"What do you want to drink?" He asked.

"Er.. Suprise me."

"Okay, Coke it is than." We laughed. He handed it to me and took one for himself.

He took out a few things in foil.

He unwrapped them to find two sandwitches. He handed me one and he ate the other.

"Boneappatite." We laughed.

We ate in confortable silence.

A few hours later me and Shane found ourselfs laying on our backs hand in hand stareing up at the stars.

"There so beautiful." I noted.

"Yes, you are." Shane said looking over at me.

I blushed.

"Thank's Popstar." I joked.

"Your welcome."

There was a breif silence before my phone went off.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey." Chey and Sarah chimed.

"Hey guys I can't talk right now I'll call you later."

"OKay...We were just going to talk to you about your brother and some other stuff that's going on down here, it involves you...Talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up.

"Who was that?" Shane asked, still looking at the starts.

"Some of my old friends."

"Oh."

And just than a shooting star flew across the night sky.

"Make a wish." He said.

"I'm starting to think all my dreams are coming true." I smiled looking into his eyes.

He squized my hand.

"I'm starting to feel the same way."

"I love you."

"I love you too Mitch."

We were both in eachothers arms just enjoying eachothers company when Shane spoke up.

"As much as I'd hate for this day to end, we made a promise and I'm too scared of your mom to break it." We laughed.

"Okay." He got up and helped me up.

Once we got to my house he walked me to the door.

"So.." He started.

"So.."

"Did you have a nice time?" he asked.

"It was perfect. Thank you."

"Your welcome." He smiled.

He leaned in to give me a kiss just then my mom so happened to pop out of the front door.

"! I'm glad your home I need a favor."

"Okay mom. Bye Shane."

I walked inside when I heard him say, "Bye Mitch."

He went to walk away when I quickely turned around and walked up to him and planted a sweet kiss on his cheek.

"Night Shane."

"Sweet dreams."

I smiled and we both walked away and I thought. _'As long as they'll be about you, they'll be sweet.'_

For the favor my mom wanted me to do for her? You may ask. She had asked me to do a mural of pictures for Frank's funeral, and she had also asked me to write a song and sing it in his honor. I agreed, I just didn't know how hard it was to look at pictures of my was once happy and now was in peices.

I started crying not even five minutes into getting the pictures, I was in so much pain, my heart was about to fall out of my chest.

I began sobbing. I needed to think. I just couldn't do it here.

I checked my clock it said 2:35 in big red letters.

I wasn't really that tired so I decided to take a walk. My mom and dad were asleep so I could just walk out.

I grabbed my key and my cell and walked out side. It was cold but I didn't bother to grab a jacket.

I walked to the park and sat down and started to think.

I awoke in the morning to the sound of my phone ringing.

"Oh shit."

I said, I must of fallen asleep because it was now a sunny day. I was freezing. I checked the caller ID on my phone.

It read three letters that I usally had never call me but now I knew I was in deep shit.

"Mom?" I ask.

Shane's P.O.V.

I thought about what Mitchie had said about me singing to her so I decided to write a song for her so I was sitting in my room for a few hours now thinking of words to describe how I felt for her... Truth is no words could describe the feelings I have for her.

If time was still  
The sun would never never find us  
We could light up  
The sky tonight  
I would see the world through your eyes  
Leave it all behind

If it's you and me forever  
If its you and me right now  
That'd be alright  
Be alright

We'll chase the stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me

Oh yeah  
Gonna fly with me now

Now the past  
Can come alive  
And give it meaning  
And a reason  
To give all I can  
To believe once again

If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be alright  
Be alright  
We'll chase the stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me

Maybe you were just afraid  
Knowing you were miles away  
From the place where you needed to be  
And that's right here with me

It's you and me forever  
You and me right now  
That'd be alright  
We'll chase the stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me

If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
I'd be alright  
Be alright  
We'll chase the stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly  
Fly  
Fly with me...

It was perfect just like her.

I fell asleep that night dreaming about her.

I awoke to the sound of my phone going off.

I didn't reconize the number but I answered it anyways.

"Hello?"

"Shane? Hi it's Connie.I woke up this morning and Mitchie isn't in the house please tell me she's with you."

"Sorry but she's not I'll go look for her calling her cell."

"Okay.I will thank you."

"Anytime...Keep me posted."

"I will." We hung up and I left my house looking for her.

About four hours of searching I got a call from Connie telling me she was home.

I was relived. Thank god.

_**A/N Please review and I'l try to update as fast as possible :) 50 reviews makes me happy but more makes me do the chicken dance lmaoo I love doing that lol... My cousins mean he yelled freshman in the hall and pointed to me so if I die on another one of those 'freshman fridays' You can kill him for the lack of Smitchie stories.**_

_**Peace and love always,**_

_**-Abby...**_

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N Hello world it's nice to see you :) Did you hear about what Kanye West said?? It was so harsh I don't understand how he could take a moment like that away from Taylor she deserved it, he erks me!! I mean I love his music but him as a person at the moment...not so much..Sorry I'm venting here's the chapter thank you for all the lovely reviews your the reason I'm here and the reason why I space out in class and I'm am truly sorry for the lack of updates mom and dad didn't pay the bill :( And the company we get our cable from sucks! There stupid meanies lol.**_

Mitchie's P.O.V.

I was expecting the worst when I got home.

I turned the door knob _slowly_, only to have it ripped out of my hand and to send me flying into the house.

"Oh Mitchie!!" My mom cried.

"Mom.I'm sorry.." She broke off my sentence and hugged me.

"It's okay. Just don't do it again."

I smiled weakly.

"Mom?"

"Yes Honey?"

"Can we talk?" I asked.

"Sure but about what?"

"Frank."

Tears instantly filled our eyes.

"Sure sweety."

We walked into the living room and sat down on the couch side by side.

"I--" My mom broke me off by butting in.

"Frank put you in his will he left you this tape." She handed it to me.

I stared at it for the longest time not knowing if I was strong enough to watch it but in the end my mom took it from my hands and placed it in the player and walked out of the room.

"Hey Mitch." The sound of his voice hit my like a ton of bricks.

"Listen, I know if your watching this now your probably not having the best week of your life. But I need you to be strong. Strong for mom, for dad, but most of all you. We've been not just brother and sister, but best friends since day one with all the moving around we did. We always looked out for one another, and that's not going to change, not now, or ever. Your my little sis and I have your back don't worry I'll be watching over you from a better place." He smiled. "So dry those tears cause I know you've been crying." He paused and my hand flew to my check, I hadn't even noticed I was crying. "But there is a matter of business we need to take care of. Being in the Army I have made A LOT of money. And it didn't take me too long to decided to give every penny to you." My jaw hit the floor. To me? All of it? But why?

"I know what your thinking...I always do." I smiled."There's the smile I like to see. Well anyways back to the money. It's all yours but on a few conditions. I know how much you love music and your very talented. So every penny goes to a recording contract for you Mitch, I believe in you and you have what it take's to make it big. . No letting mom trick you into putting it into something like school." We laughed. "I love you sis." He said seriously. "I wish I was there now." I swear I saw a tear in his eyes. "But everything happens for a reason right? But please I hate to see you cry, please don't be upset over what happened I need you to do that for me. Just remember the good times and know that I'll always be with when your up on that stage doing what you love the most. I'll be looking down on you." I was crying at this point. "I loves ya lil sis oh and watch out for those boys I know it might be hard at times but hey! Your you you'll get over it and move on. I gotta be going now they need me. Never forget that I love you and look out for mom and dad for me will ya?" And his image faded and I whispered, "Goodbye."

As if on cue my mom walked in at that moment.

"Hey sweety."

"Hi."

"What did he say?"

"He told me to be strong, that he loves me, and that he's giving me all his money to put into a recording contract because he believes in me." I smiled sadly.

"Mitchie.I don't think that's a good idea."

I frowned. "And why not?" I asked somewhat annoyed.

"It's complicated."

"And why so?" I yelled.

"Cause I know you can't handle it." She yelled back.

"So that's what you really think? Huh."

"Yes."

"Than I guess I'll just have to prove you wrong then." Tears were streaming down my face as I got up and walked out of the house.

I heard my mom yell my name but I ignored her calls and looked to the sky that's when a rain drop hit my cheek.

"Great."

I kept walking not really caring where I was going when I bumped into someone and fell down.

"OW! Watch it." I said.

"Why don't you watch where your going?" Tess asked. "Here's a better question why are you crying? Oh I know did Shane break up with you yet?"

"No."

"Did he relize he could do way better?Like me?" She asked.I got up.

I broke out laughing. "Your actually think that you, a bottle blonde self centered bitch like you is better than me? Wow you need help."

"At least I'm not someone's chairty case."

"What ever stops those tears." I said. I wasn't going to let her get to me I was above this, I've meet people like her all over the world all the same. I would never let what they said to me get to me.

"So what's wrong in your pathetic life? Who died.?"

"Like I want your sympothy." I spat and at that I walked away.

I kept walking until my phones rigntone went than the rain had stopped and I wasn't too wet.

I checked the caller ID and smiled.

"Hey!"

"Hello beautiful. Where are you? Your mom is going crazy looking for you?!"

"Just walking around thinking."

"Where are you? I'll pick you up."

"Umm... I'm at the corner of Wall St. and Liberty." _**(A/N I stink at making names up sorry :P)**_

"Okay I'll be there soon."

I Stood there for a while and waited when a his car came into sight I smiled.

He stopped in front of me.

I opened the door and hopped in.

"Hey stranger." I said while kissing his cheek.

"Do you greet all strangers like that?" He asked.

"No your just special." I smiled.

"Ha ha your funny. I better be." He smiled .

"I know right?" I asked jokingly.

"Ha ha. So what happened with you and your mom?" He asked. My smile faded.

"It's complicated."

"I'm sure I can keep up."

I smiled. He really did care about me.

"You really care don't you?"

"Of course I do.I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too."

"So are you going to tell me?" He asked.

I took a deep breath.

"My brother made a tape for me before he died. Kinda like a will? Well he left all his money to me so I could get a recording contract. My mom said I couldn't handle it." I frowned.

"If it makes a difference I know you can do it. I could even help you if you want."

I smiled. "Could you?"

"Yeah. I'll talk to our record company and we record in a few weeks in New York you could come too."

"That sound's great." I smiled.

"Good than it's all set?"

"I dunno. My mom might not let me go I might have to talk to my dad about it."

"Okay. And don't worry you and your mom will get through this."

"Ya think?" I asked.

"No. I know."

I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"For being there for being so sweet." I could swear he was blushing, and I couldn't help but point it out.

"Is Shane Gray blushing?" I asked.

"Maybe."

I smiled.

We pulled into his drive way.

"I have something I would like to sing for you."

"Really?"

"''s a song about you, for you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We got out of his car and went to his room.

He sat on a stool by his bed and I sat on his bed he took a guitar in his hands. We were so close our knee's were touching and I could smell of his scent.

He began to strum a melody into his guitar and pressed a play button on his piano which played the background music _**(A/n I dunno if that's even possible but..oh swell lol)**_

_"If time was still_

_The sun would never, never find us_

_And we could light up the sky tonight_

_I could see the world through your eyes_

_And leave it all behind_

_If it's you and me forever_

_If it's you and me right now_

_That'd be alright, be alright_

_If we chase the stars to lose a shadow_

_Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine_

_So won't you fly with me_

_Oh, yeah_

_You gotta fly with me now_

_Now the past has come alive_

_And given meaning_

_And a reason_

_To give all I can_

_And to believe once again_

_If it's you and me forever_

_If it's you and me right now_

_That'd be alright, be alright_

_If we chase the stars to lose a shadow_

_Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine_

_So won't you fly with me_

_Maybe you were just afraid_

_Knowing you were miles away_

_From the place where you needed to be_

_And that's right here with me_

_It's you and me forever_

_You and me right now_

_I'd be alright_

_If we chase the stars to lose a shadow_

_Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine_

_So won't you fly with me_

_If it's you and me forever_

_If it's you and me right now_

_I'd be alright, be alright_

_If we chase the stars to lose a shadow_

_Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine_

_So won't you fly, fly, fly with me."_

He stopped playing and I barley gave him enough time to put his guitar down before I leaped onto his lap and gave him a huge bear hug, I felt tears streaming down my face but I couldn't help but smile, I pulled away and looked at him. He whipped away my tears.

"I love if you don't mind me saying that didn't sound like what your usally stuff it was different, and I loved it"

"I love you too, and I know it's because the lable doesn't think this kind of music would sell."

"Well I would bye it." He kissed my forehead and we stayed quiet still hugging each other.

"Can I play you a song no one has ever heard from me before?" I asked him.

"I would love that."

"Okay." I went over to his piano and began playing.

_"I've always been the kind of girl_

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world_

_What I've got to say_

_But I have this dream_

_Bright inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show_

_It's time to let you know_

_To let you know..._

_[Chorus]_

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed_

_To be now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

_Do you know what it's like_

_To feel so in the dark_

_To dream about a life_

_Where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems_

_Like it's too far away_

_I have to believe_

_In myself, it's the only way_

_[Chorus]_

_"You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singin'_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missin' piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you." Shane sang along, I smiled._

_[Both]_

_[Chorus]_

_"This is me... This is me.."_

_"You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_You're the voice I hear_

_Inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singin'" He sang again._

_[Both]_

_"There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me."_

"That's what it was missing." I whispered.

He smiled and we kissed each other. I felt those same fireworks that I always felt it shocked me to the touch.

_**A/n Computer is finally back up. Let just say it was a crappy week, my cell phone broke :( lol Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and expect more soon :D **_

_**-Abby **_

_**P.S Review!!!!!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/n Okay so it's late at night and no one is around and my brothers had work today which means me updated sooner :).Thank you from those lovely reviews they make me smile I wanna say the names of those people but I don't wanna leave anyone out so you, yes you...You reading this ,this chapter goes out to you because your awesome :) Do you feel special? Lol you should.**_

Mitchie's P.O.V.

I've been avoiding my mom at all costs and she has been doing the same.

When I hadn't locked myself up in my room I was either at school, the library, or at Shane or Caitlyn's house working on our song for the talent show which was in a week. I was nervous about the talent show but I just couldn't understand why my mother doesn't believe in me. I was ripping a whole in my chest, she was always the one saying _'Follow your dreams.' _or _'Dream big or not at all.'_ Where was that mom when I needed her?

School was hard to focus at with all these distractions.

In vocal class Tess came up to me.

"Oh if it isn't Bitchie little Mitchie." She said.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly.

"I just came here to ask you if your signing up for the talent show."

"So..?"

"So are you." She asked harshly.

"What's it to ya?"

"I just wanted to if you do it'll be the biggest mistake of your life. Imagine your standing in front of all those people and you choke. Think about how embarrassing that would be, I would hate for that to happen to me. But I have nothing to worry about, my mom is TJ Tyler singing is in my blood...And what is it your parents do?"She cocked her head to the left.

"My mom had a catering company and my dad owns a nation wide hardware stores." I said proudly.

"Just as I thought. Well if you want to do the talent show you could always join my group we always win, your voice would be perfect in the background, were it belongs."

"Singing with you is what I always dreamed of." I said sarcasticly.

"So what do you say?"

"Never in a million years will I ever stoop so low as to sing with the likes of you. Thanks but no thanks. It's not me it's you." I tried to stop a laugh from coming from my lips, but in the end I couldn't hold it in.

And with that she stormed away just before saying. "We'll see about that."

_In Health._

"So Mitchie..." Caitlyn began as soon as we got into the class and sat in the back.

"Yes Caitlyn?" I asked knowing where this was going.

"What did the tone death queen want?"

"She wanted me to sing back up for her."

"What did you say? You better of said no!"

"Of course I said no I can't stand her." I said. As we were joined by Nate and Shane.

"Hey baby." Shane said while putting his arm around my waist and kissing my cheek.

"Hey." I said a smile almost instantly forming on my face.

"What you too talking about?"

I looked at Caitlyn who gave me the same look, we didn't want them to worry about our Tess issues.

"Just talking about girl stuff." Caitlyn said.

"What kind of stuff." Asked Shane.

"Stuff stuff." I said.

"Tell us." Nate chimed in.

"Were talking about tampons, she thinks tampax pearl is better when you ca--" They broke me off in mid sentence.

"Ahhh!! Okay too much info." Shane yelled covering his ears like a three year old.

"Well you did ask." I said.

Me and Caitlyn started laughing and couldn't stop no matter how hard we tried, when the teacher yelled at us to sit down and to be quiet.

We did as he said. Caitlyn was in front of my Shane at my right and Nate in front of him.

"Ha ha you got in trouble." Shane whispered.

"Do you want to be in trouble too?" I asked sounding very ,very evil.

"No." He replied his voice going high like a five year old girl.

"That's what I thought." I smiled.

He smiled back.

"Mitchie, Shane pay attention or I will move your seats." Mr. Henry warned

That got us to shut up.

"Thank you, now as I was saying we will be doing a group project where you will have to raise a child, well fake baby with another student in this room. To make this partners fair I want you to come up here one at a time and pick a name out of the hat. Since there are more girls than guys there will be two pairs that will have two female parents."

By the time half of us had our papers we were sitting at our desks waiting for the cue to open the paper.

"Okay. You may open them now." The teacher said.

I opened it and laughed when I saw Caitlyn's name printed on the paper. She turned around and faced me.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Your the father of my child." We laughed as I showed her the paper with her name on it.

"Shane will be sooooooooooooooooooooooooo jealous." She added.

"Speaking of Shane who's his part--." I began. "Oh shit."

Standing next to Shane was that blonde that I have grown to hate. He didn't look happy almost as angry looking as I must have been by now.

"Come down Mitchie it can't be that bad...Can it?" Caitlyn asked.

"I hope not." I whispered looking down at my lap.

"Hey it'll be okay, he's crazy about you and can't stand her almost as much as we can't stand her."

"Yeah. I guess your right."

"Oh I am right."

"Hey who's Nate's partner?" I asked changing the subject.

"I think it's Emily."

"And your okay with that?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked.

"No homo but she's mad pretty."

"But she's also into girls."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Will one of the 'Parents' come up and get a baby." said.

"I'll go get it." I offered.

"Okay."

I got up there at the same time as Shane.

He handed me a paper that said in dark letters... _**"HELP ME!!" **_

I laughed. and said, "Wish I could."

He frowned and brought out another paper, it read, _**"Kiss For Shane?"**_

I laughed. And kissed his cheek.

I got the baby,doll thing it was a girl! And went back to sit with Caitlyn. Thankfully Shane was sitting in the seat over so I could hear what they were talking about...if needed. Hey I'm only human and I don't wanna loose him.

They were fighting about what you may ask. I would never know.

"So Mitchie your house or mine?"

"My house."

"Any reason why?"

"I dunno. I like my house. Plus I have to talk to my dad about something."

"OOOO!!! What something I wanna know?!"

"You'll see."I said "Cait?"

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Can I ask you something?"

"I don't think I can go through my brothers funeral alone, will you go with me?" I asked.

"Of course Mitch." She said getting up to hug me.

"Thank you."

"That's what friends are for." She said, I smiled and pulled away.

"You do know that if my parents force me to move again your coming with me?" I asked jokingly.

"YAY! But your not going any where."

"I hope not."

That's when the baby started crying. "We need a name for this thing." Caitlyn commented.

"Your right what are you thinking?"

"Well since I'm the "dad" it should be named Elizabeth Marie Gellar. Ell or Beth for short." She used are quotes around Dad and I laughed.

"Sound pretty."

"Now how do we get Ell to shut up?" She asked.

"Ummm,... Check the diaper?" I asked.

Later that day...

Caitlyn had to go home right away to do something with her Aunt. You see she has been living with her Aunt since she was about five, because her mom and dad always work and couldn't bring her along all the time.

I entered my house looking around to see if anyone was there before actually walking in. Unfortunally my cover was blown when I tried to run but I fell over my bag.

"Mitchie?" My Mom asked.

"Yes?" I answered tonelessly.

"We need to talk." She began.

I nodded. "I didn't mean what I said before I was trying to protect you. The music world is a doggy dog world and I didn't want you to give up your hopes just for them to fall."

"How do you even know what it's like? I've always wanted this and now I have this chance and your taking it from me?" My voice cracked.

"I know much more than you think." She yelled back.

"Oh really? Care to explain?" I screamed.

"It's a long story." She whispered.

"I've got time."

She took a deep breath.

"When I was your age I loved music and wanted to become a singer. Everyone said I had it in me but... When I finally got my chance to sing for a record company, I choked they said I was the worst singer they have ever heard. I was devastated and I didn't want that to happen to you. I know you can do it I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Mom, you could of just said so. But the thing is I'm strong and I can handle if or not if not I make it but I wish you would support me in which ever may happen." I spoke close to tears.

"Awww honey." She embraced me in a hug. "I believe in you and I will support you with what ever decision you make."

"Thanks mom. I love you."

"I love you too." My mom said.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You see, Shane is going to take me up to record a demo when they go up in about a week is it okay if I go please?" I begged.

"I don't like the idea of you going to New York with just them. If you can get Caitlyn to go than I don't see why you have to make up your school work."

I hugged her again. " Thank you, Thank you, Thank you ,Thank you your the best mom.I'm going to go tell him the good news."

I was walking over to his house and the door was open.I was about to knock when I saw some thing that brought back painful memories of being cheated on with my ex, I guess all guys must be the filled me eyes and I choked out his name.

"Shane?" I was just above a whisper.

He push Tess off him and ran over to me.

"Mitchie, this isn't what it looks like she kissed me."

"I can't believe you." I shooke my head and stared at the ground. Thoughts running through my head, yeah, he could be telling the truth. I wanted to her the whole story.

"Tess get out of my house." Shane ordered.

She walked out without a word.

"Explain." I demanded.

"We were doing the assignment for Health she saw you and kissed me. I think she's just trying to break us up."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yes Mitchie. I love you not her if anything I hate her don't be "

"Okay. I love you don't let it happen again." I warned.

"I promise you it will never happen again. By the way why did you come over here?" He asked. "Not that I don't love your company." He added coming over to give me a hug.

"Oh mom said I can go with you guys to New York but she wants Caitlyn to come too."

"No problem I was going to get her to come too." He said.

I smiled.

"So call her tonight and give her the news." He said.

"Okay I will."

He kissed my cheek without breaking our hug.

"I really do love you Mitchie. Don't forget that."

"And I really love you Shane."

_**A/N Problems solved :) Every thing is A ok! At least for now mwahahaha :D Review please cause I'll update faster.**_

_**-Abby**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/n Can I just say that I love the reviews to name a few the ones from Eloiseel54, BethyHisOffTheChain-x Joannacamilley. And much much more this chapter is for you :)This chapter will have a song in it and it's and original written by me and one of my best friends us what you think.**_

Mitchie's P.O.V

That night I had called Caitlyn and told her the good news She agreed and we would all be going up after the talent show this week. I was about to go to sleep when my phone went off. I was planing to go to bed early because I felt like crap I was sweating and my head and stomach hurt like crazy.

"Hello?" I asked turning on the light.

"Hey Mitchie?" Sarah said through tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Danny cheated on me." She cried. If your wondering who Danny is it's her boyfriend of three years.

".God. I'm so sorry."

"I just don't know what to do I can't stop crying."

"I have a way it always helps me, maybe it'll help you."

"What is it?" She asked.

"Let's write a song."

"Mitch. That's your thing not mine."

"Well I don't really care who's thing it is you have no choice in this matter."

She sighed. "Will it really work?"

"You never know unless you try."

After about an three hour we came up with this.

_"You caused pain to my heart but you think you did nothing but you left a mark that will stay forever no stitches or staples can hold me together but without you it seems like I'm falling apart no bridges or mountains could of kept us apart or so I thought but without you by my side I'm falling to fast to think I'm falling without any hope can't you please just catch me and keep me safe as if it had never happened its like a song left undone a rhythm with no tempo with out you its like a world with no air. I scream for you baby but all I hear is you walking away your foot steps creak through my mind is it too late to understand whats going on in your mind I'm hurt and confused is there any way out of this pain you put in my heart cause with out you I can't breath I need u in the room just to know u were there but you left and now all thts lt is my broken heart and no goodbyes sleepless nights and tearful cries some say I gotta be strong but how can I be strong when I feel so weak whenever I see u I feel like I'm about to die why did u have to go why of why did u have to lie You built a wall blocking out the world and it was only a matter of time till you tared it down..." _We sang together.

"Thanks Mitchie. It's beautiful." I smiled.

"Well you did help to."

"I know."

"Do you feel better now?" I asked.

" much better." She replied.

"Good."

" So how are things going with you and that rock star of yours?" She asked.

"Oh my god I forgot to tell you I'm so sorry don't hate me but I'm dating him! He's so sweet and I love him. Not for what everyone see's but what I see in his heart. He told me he loves me and we've been out on a few dates. And before all this happened he helped take care of the Zac problem." I smiled remembering that night. Yeah I was scared but he was like my Knight in shining armor.

".God!! I'm so happy for you!! I have to meet him when I come for your birthday in two weeks. Does he know when your birthday is?" Sarah asked.

"No. It never came up and you know that I hate when people make a huge deal over me." I rolled onto my stomach so I could look out my window.

"Yeah.I know but you should at least tell him." She said.

"I know. I'll bring it up at the right time though. I just don't want a repeat of the past years."

"True some of your past Birthdays have been bad." I frowned remembering.

"Yeah.I know." I said.

We talked for a few hours till we were told to go to bed by her Mother.

About what seemed like five minutes I woke up to the sound of my alarm.

I was so tired I dragged myself out of bed and over to my closet.I felt like crap again and didn't feel like dressing up. I took a shower the night before so I took out a pair of black sweats that went to my knee and and white and pink zebra tank and threw on a pink hoodie that zippered down the middle. I threw my hair into a messy bun. I was too lazy at the moment to do anything special.

I put on my "Kicks" **(A/n I hate it when people call it that lmaooo but ohh well I'm calling them that for now hehe)**

I went down the stairs and walked over to grab a breakfast bar.

"Morning Mitchie." My mom greeted me.

" you okay? You look like you were hit by a truck are you felling all right."

"No." I yawned.

"Honey do you wanna stay home from school?"I went to respond but I had a feeling in my stomach.I ran to the bathroom and started throwing up.

"That's it your not going to school." And she took me to my room after my stomach was empty and I brushed my teeth.

I must of fallen asleep then and there cause I woke up in my room to my phone going off saying I had new messages.

I read the first one it was from Shane.

_-Hey Beautiful. Why aren't you in school you feeling okay?-_

I typed a quick reply saying...

_-I'm fine I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night and...I'll spare you the gross details.-_

I checked my other message it was from Caitlyn.

_-Mitch!! Where are you are you alive??-_

I laughed.

_-Maybe I'm alive maybe I'm not lol this is my ghost BOO!!-_

I let my head hit the pillow once more.

But only to be awaken by my phone going off once more.I got up and noticed a note by my phone it was from my mom.

_Mitchie, _

_I had to work sorry if I'm not home when you wake up but I'll be home around seven ,with your father I love you Mitch._

_-Mom_

It was a new text from Shane.

_-Oh I'm okay being home alone?-_

He was such a gentalman I loved that about him, he always seemed to care.

_-Yeah.I'll be fine it just freaks me out a little...-_

It didn't take long for me to get another reply.

_ Mitchie does she want Shaney to come by to keep those monsters away?-_

I laughed.

_-Yes Mitchie does.-_

It was about a hour later when I heard the door bell ring I got out of bed and walked...Well tried to. To get the door.I took my blankets with my I wrapped them around me. Man is it cold in here.

"Hey." I greeted Shane.

Damn.I didn't sound to good.

"How are you feeling." I moved aside so he could come in.

"Like crap." I replied honestly.

"Well.I brought some things over for you." He handed me a brown paper bag.

I opened it and found a get well card and a can of soup.

I read the card. He, Nate, Jason and Caitlyn had signed it.

"That's so sweet of you." Giving him a hug.

"No kiss?" He asked.

"I'm sickly Pop star." I joked.

"So?And it's Rock star to you." I laughed, but ended up coughing.

"Do you really wanna end up like this?" I asked walking over to the t.v. and sitting down with him.

"Maybe it'll be worth it." He paused moving closer.

"Maybe you'll end up puking your guts out." I warned.

He kissed my check.

"I love you." I said.

"And I love you." He replied.

"So why were you up so late? I heard you talking all last night." He asked.

"My friend from where I used to live she was having..Ex Boyfriend issues." I replied.

"Oh. What happened? If you don't mind me asking.''

"Boyfriend cheated she just needed a friend." I replied.

"Oh."

"Do you wanna watch a movie or something? We have so much time to kill." I laughed.

"Sure. You choose." I got up and walked over to the t.v. I knew exactally what to watch.

"You thirst or hungry?" I asked as the previews for "Taken" began to play.

"Just a bit.I'll get it do you want anything?" He asked.

"Water please."

He came back in just in time he had a sand which and two waters one for him and one for me.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." he said.

I must have fallen asleep during the movie cause I woke up to the sound of a car pulling into the drive way.

"Shit." I looked up Shane was asleep.

"Shane." He opened his eyes.

"You have to go my mom will kill me if she finds out your here." He jumped up and headed for the back door but just before he left he placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Good bye. I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said.

And he disappeared into the bushes and I turned the t.v. off and acted like I was asleep on the couch. I covered my mouth with the blanket cause I knew I couldn't help but smile.

I heard my mom and dad walk around and my mom feel my fore head.

"She feels normal." She whispered.

"Good thing." My dad said.

And they walked away.

I soon got a new text.

I opened it and it read.

_-Miss you already.-_

I smiled he really was the best, and he was all mine.

I smiled as I soon drifted off to sleep.

I started to have a great dream. Me and Shane were on a date on the beach. We were laying down on the sand, whispering 'I love you's' when Shane suddenly got up.

"I never loved you. I was just using you!" Then he walked off and left me alone to cry. Then Zac came up,  
"See, you were always just a whore!" He spat at me.

I jolted awake and saw it was 6:30.  
_Its gonna be a bad day at school today. I can feel it._ I thought to myself.

I couldn't get back to sleep that dream really hurt. I was terrified of what was going to happen next.

_**A/n Another nice chapter? I hope you enjoyed it :) Please review they make you stop what I'm doing and start writing :) I loves you guys. P.s What did you think of the song?Oh I wanted to add on but I was clueless so one of my close friends helped me out some call her Marie she's an amazing writer on Fanfic You'd enjoy it if you love Twilight. If your interested in her writing message me and I'll forward you a link :)  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/n I find it odd that we were watching irobot during Spanish class...It would be a better movie if we were watching it in English lmaooo..**_

I was terrified to step foot out of my house this morning. But to my dismay, my mom made me get up, get dressed and get out.I took a shower and got dressed and did my hair and I was out the door. Shane had called in that short frame of time and told me he had gotten sick, but refused to let me think it was my fault. Nate and Jason were in Chicago promoting there new album. So that's why I'm walking to school alone.

I was about two blocks away from school when that all too reconizable car stopped in front of me. '. Please don't let that be him.' I pleaded in my mind.

Zac stepped out of his car and I did what that voice inside my head was telling me to do.

I ran.

Not bothering to look back.

He went to catch me but I was too fast. Caitlyn's house wasn't too far. I just had to out run him just a little bit longer. I raced as fast as I could I looked back and he was getting into his car. I screamed.

But it was like no one could hear me.

I was now in a alle cutting across to get to her house then his car skidded to a stop at the end I held my breath I was cornered.

I gulped and whipped the tears from my eyes.

I just thought then. My cell phone. I took it out and held down 3. And prayed she would pick up.

It was still on video chat. _**(A/n I don't even know if that exists but in my little world it does :))**_

He walked closer to me I could just smell the beer on his breath.

He threw the phone to the ground. It didn't shatter maybe I would have a chance.

He hit me hard and sent me flying back against the had wall, head first. I fest the blood coming from my head.

I tried to get up but he kicked my rib and send me falling towards the ground again, yelping in pain. I could no longer hold back the tears.

If this was the end, I wasn't going to go down without a fight. I tried to get back up only to be grabbed by my neck and brought me to face him. His face inches away from mine.

He didn't do what I thought he was going to do, that's a good thing.

He slapped my face surely leaving his hand mark behind.

He smashed my head into the wall and that's when it all went black..

Caitlyn's P.O.V.

I was getting dressed and was heading over to school soon.

That's where it all went down hill I couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen. Call me crazy or physco but, I couldn't help but feel this way. That's when my phone went off saying I had a video request it was from Mitchie. I smiled and accepted it. My smile soon faded when I saw what was going on.

This man was hitting, kicking and doing anything to hurt Mitchie. Tears formed in my eyes.

I ran out of my house looking at the video on my phone. I noticed something odd about the setting...

Then it hit me.

THE OLD ALLE!

I broke out into a run to the old alle. While praying I wouldn't be too late.

When I got there. It was empty.

I slowly walked down. Tears falling down my face. I called Joe and he was coming down.

That's when I fell over something.

"Ow." I looked up to find Mitchie's body laying there.

"Mitchie!" I checked her pulse. It was still beating but we have to get help. I called an ambulance.

"Hello. 911 please state your emergancy." I female voice said.

"Hello. My name is Cathlyn Gellar. My friend has been beaten by I don't know but is laying in an old alle barely with a send someone out here." I said through tears.

"Please state your location."

"The alle on Saint Cloud street." I responded.

"Someone will be there you like for me to stay on the line till someone is there?"

"No thank you."

And I hung up.

I took off my jacket and placed it over her. It was a cold day.

I was crying when she was moved from my arms and onto the ambulance. Shane and I were taking his car, and Jason and Nate were coming back tonight.

A few hours went by and she still hadn't woken up.

She stayed motionless on the bed doctors going in and out.

We weren't allowed in until she was stable.

I ended up falling asleep until I felt myself being lifted up by a pair of strong arms.

I opened my eyes just enough to see who was carrying me.

"STOP!" I yelled, still half asleep. "I don't wanna leave till I know she's okay." I said trying to wiggle out of his arms.

We fought for a while till the doctor came up to us.

_**(A/n BTW Mitchie's parents are off taking care of her brothers funeral stuffs and had no idea what's going on cause no one had any way of contacting them.)**_

"Excuse me?" He asked.

We all turned to face him.

"Yes?" I asked.

" is awake. She's very tired, and due to major head injury's, she can't remember anything."

"Can we see her?" Shane asked.

" one at a can't expect her to take in everything at once."

And he walked away.

Mitchie's P.O.V.

I woke up in a strange room, with white walls---Wait why am I plugged into a machine? Wait who am I? What am I doing here?

I'm scared.

I had slight visions of a man attacking me.

My head hurt. I place my hand on my head and winced when I felt the bruse.

That's when someone walked in.

"Mitchie?" The dark haired male asked.

"Is that my name?" I asked confused.

"Yes."He said coming over.

"Mitchie." I said looking down. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Shane Gray. Your boyfriend." He said.

"I'm sorry. I don't remember." I frowned.

"That's why we are going to help you."

"We?" I asked.

"."

"I'm confused. Why am I here?" I asked.

"Your ex was drunk and came to get revenge. He started to hit you and--" I winced."You don't have to worry about him anymore."

I smiled. "Thank you."

That's when a curly haired brunette came in.

"Mitch." She said coming over to hug me.

"I thought my name was Mitchie?" I asked confused.

"It is but everyone calls you Mitch." The curly haired girl said.

" you don't mind me asking who are you?"

"I'm Caitlyn Gellar , your best friend."

"Oh." I smiled.

"Do you remember?" She asked hopefully. I shooke my head.

"Sorry.I don't remember anything."

"It's okay it's not your fault."Shane said.

I frowned. "I know I just wanna remember."

He hugged me. At first it felt weird, but then it just felt, so...so right.

"Do I have a family?" I asked.

"Yes you have a mom, who's name is a father who's name is Steve." Caitlyn said.

"Do I have any brothers or sisters?" I asked.

_**(A/n this is the part in a movie where they play the sad and emotional music building up to the heart breaker.)**_

"You had one his name was Frank." Shane said sadly.

"Was?" I asked.

"Yes.I don't know how to say this died not too long ago." He said.

"Oh." I frowned looking down. "Were we close?" I asked.

"You just moved here and from what we've learned you two were as close as it gets."

I felt tears welling. I remembered.

I remembered my brother , who we would camp out in the back yard when we were mad at our mom or dad, who would always make me happy.

"I remember." I whispered.

They looked at each other and smiled, I saw something in there eyes. It was hope.

_**A/n I just got back from my first H.S. football game lol our team stinks so we lost 67 or something like that to a big old 0!! Lol me and my friend were hanging out with my brother and his friends they were wrestling it was mad funny lol espically when my bro was trying to do one of those "Take downs" he learned in Rotc and my friends brother came and made him go flying across the ground lmaoo it was so funny. But my camera broke I no longer have comunication with the outside world. My phone is broke and so is my camera :( oh well I'll get a new one eventually. Lol Please review I have noting to do this weekend so I can update more :)Sorry it's so short but my mom is making me go to bed and I wanna post this now.  
**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/n Okay heres the next chapter. I don't feel like babbling but let me just say I'm very happy today :)I have to ask did any of you people see the youtube video of Joe Jonas dancing to "Single ladies"?!? It's funny if you wanna see it I'll send you the link just let me know one goes out to Timmy my big bro...Cause he's telling me to make it out for him...he's odd Lol but I still loves it took forever I was a bad girl and got grounded this week but got off early for good behavior :) Lol ...I guess I am babbling so here it is!!**_

_Discliamer: I do not own anything CampRock if I did I would be hanging out with Joe Jonas :D._

Mitchie's P.O.V.

They doctor's let me out that morning, and Shane and Caitlyn? Were planing to try and jog my memory.

I hope it works I hated seeing these people sad all on the count of me.

I woke up this morning because the person I call "Mom" yelled for me to wake up. I wouldn't be going to school today nor will Caitlyn or Shane. My mom was having someone coming over to talk to me, she said it was "A old friend."

So I did as she said. I got up took a shower and got dressed. I had no idea what I would usually wear so I just threw on what ever I thought looked nice. I ended up wearing a pair of black skinny's and a royal blue shirt that has animals playing instruments. _**(A/n I have this shirt it's so adorable I love it.)**_

I walked down the stairs. I heard the voices coming from the kitchen.

I walked in and there sat Shane, Caitlyn, and some other dudes I don't remember, one had curly hair kinda afro thing going on and the other had straightened hair they kinda looked a like.

They were talking in hushed tones. And one of them turned around to face me.

"Hey, Mitchie! How you feeling?" The tall one with straight hair asked giving me a hug. _**(A/n this is Jason)**_

This is awkward."God? Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Shane's brother." He said hurt."Don't you remember?"

"Sorry I don't." I said frowning.

"Hey. it's not your fault." Shane said coming over to hug me.

"I know I just feel like it is tho." I said.

"We are going to help you brought over some people with the help of your mom and they know about everything about you, which is going to help out a lot, they're coming later on today." He said.

"Okay."

"But first we are going to take you some where." Jason said.

I smiled. "Field trip!." I joked. They laughed.

"Same old Mitchie." Shane said.

"Were are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise. You were there before and we had a few really great memories there." He said.

We got into his car, all of us, him, me, Caitlyn, Jason and Nate.

A few hours went by and we arrived at a medow.

I could of sworn I saw this place before. Then I had a flash back.

It was dark and I was laying on a blanket with Shane just talking when he whispered "I love you." I smiled.

"Do you remember?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yes.I do." I smiled looking at Shane.

"What do you remember about here?" She asked again happly.

I walked over to Shane and hugged him.

"Being here. With you telling me that you loved me."

We smiled as he leaned into kiss me.

Once the kiss happened I had another flash back filled with pictures from the past with him. I was remembering not just one this but every thing.

When we pulled away I began to wonder around looking at everything with a smile on my face I was having flashbacks to times when I've been here before.

"I remember everything about this place, about all the times we have been here." I smiled as did the others.

"I told you this was a good idea." Jason said.

"You didn't think of this." Shane argued.

"Yeah but I said it was a good idea." I laughed as they all shoke there heads.

Later that night..

I must have fallen asleep down stairs because the next thing I knew I was being carried up to my bedroom by Shane. I heard voices as I was being carried.

"I guess she'll have to talk to them another day."

I fell back asleep in his arms just before he sat me down on my bed, placing me under the covers. When I heard him whisper,

"Good night my love." And he kissed me forehead. I smiled.

After that I fell asleep and into my own little world.

In my dream,

_"Hello?" I called out. I was in a big empty room with white walls._

_"Mitchie?" Someone asked._

_"Yes?" I answered. "Who are you?"_

_"You don't remember your own brother?" Frank asked._

_I smiled. "Is it really you?" I talked into thin air looking for him._

_"Yes." And he appeared by my side._

_"Frank! It is you." I cried giving him a hug._

_"It's me. But I'm hear to help you remember everything." He paused. "I told you I was looking after you." I smiled and hugged him again._

_"I really miss you." I said tears forming._

_"Hey! I don't want any of this crying, over just me."_

_"I can't promise you I wont cry." I said._

_"Just don't do it all the time.I hate seeing you like this."_

_"Okay." I said looking down pulling out of his hug._

_"I'm going to take you few somethings that you should remember."_

_And after that we we transported into a new scenery._

_I looked around. _

_"A fair?" I asked._

_"This is were you and Caitlyn had a double date with Nate and Shane nice boys by the way, I approve." He said._

_"Thanks." I smiled._

_He showed me previews of my life and ended with one not so happy memory._

_"This happened not too long ago." He frowned._

_"Okay?" I answered confusedly._

_I was now in Shane's house. I was walking up the front steps and Tess leaned in and kissed Shane._

_My heart broke. _

_"I can't watch this." I said walking away._

_I started to cry and I was back in that white room._

_"This is the end of our journey." Frank said._

_"I'll miss you." I frowned._

_"I'll watch over you, I promise." He added with a smile._

_"But what am I going to do without you?" I asked._

_"You have really great friends, they have your back. Just keep them close." He said._

_"Okay.." I said._

_"Hey Mitch?" _

_"Yea?"_

_"Good luck on stage." He smiled and his figure faded away._

_"Frank?" I whispered. "Frank!" I yelled. I sank to the floor and began to sob. "What am I going to do now?" I asked._

_And as if on cue I woke up. _

I sat up an looked at my clock. 3:34. I looked to the picture of me and my brother next to it and picked it up and smiled.

"I love you, Frank." I sat it back down and fell back asleep.

I woke up that morning with a headache and no idea what had happened the past few days.

I walked down the stairs.

"Mom?"I asked.

"Hey honey? How are you feeling? Do you remember anything yet?" My mom asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confusedly.

"You lost your memory." She said.

I squinted my eyes. "I did?"

"Yes you did." She said hugging me. "I'm just so happy your back to normal.."

"I've never been normal." I pointed out.

"True." She said nodding her head walking towards the kitchen.

"Hey! I resent that." I laughed. "What's today?" I asked.

"Saturday."

"Yes." I said doing a happy dance.

"Do you wanna go over to Shane's and tell him the good news?" I stopped dancing and frowned.

"The last memory I have of him is him kissing Tess. It broke my heart and I don't think I can face him." I looked down.

"I thought you forgave him." She said from the kitchen.

"If I did, it still hurts." I said.

"It'll be okay."

"I hope so." I whispered.

**Later that day.**

I was sitting on the sofa watching t.v. bored out of my mind. I decided to write a song.

About three hours later I had this...

_"Did you forget_

_That I was even alive_

_Did you forget_

_Everything we ever had_

_Did you forget_

_Did you forget_

_About me_

_Did you regret_

_Ever standing by my side_

_Did you forget_

_What we were feeling inside_

_Now I'm left to forget_

_About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

_So now I guess_

_This is where we have to stand_

_Did you regret_

_Ever holding my hand_

_Never again_

_Please don't forget_

_Don't forget_

_We had it all_

_We were just about to fall_

_Even more in love_

_Than we were before_

_I won't forget_

_I won't forget_

_About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

_Somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

_At all_

_And at last_

_All the pictures have been burned_

_And all the past_

_Is just a lesson that we've learned_

_I won't forget_

_please don't forget about us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_Our love is like a song_

_But you won't sing along_

_You've forgotten_

_About us_

_[Don't forget] " _I whispered the last part as the pianos cords faded into silence. I frowned.

I sighed as I got up and walked down the stairs to find Shane sitting with my mom at the table.

He smiled when he saw me. I half smiled. He got up and walked over to me and he gave me a hug.

I didn't hug back and he pulled away and asked, "What did I do?"

"The last thing I remember is you kissing Tess." I frowned looking away from him.

He sighed. "I thought we went over this."

"It just hurt so bad.I can't seem to get over it." I felt tears form.

"So your going to hold it over my head for the rest of our lives?" He asked almost yelling my mom had gone outside.

"I never said that." I said looking into his eyes.

"Well you didn't have to." And at that he walked out of my house. I followed him.

"So where does this leave us?" He asked me close to tears. He didn't turn around.

"I think we should take a break.." I said gulping down tears.

"Fair do know I will always love you...Right?" He asked.

I nodded and walked away I got to my room I broke down crying.

_Why did I just let the best thing in my life go? _ I asked myself. _We'll he did kiss her...Will I ever forgive him?...We'll see._

Shane's P.O.V.

I woke up and took a shower and got dressed,did my hair and walked across the driveway to Mitchie's house. I knocked on the door and a happy Connie opened it.

"Hello Shane, I have wonderful news." She informed me.

"What is it?" I asked stepping inside.

"Mitchie remembers again..." I smiled. "But.." She continued.

"But what?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Okay?" I asked confusedly.

Just then Mitchie came down the stairs.

I smiled when I saw her. She returned with a half smiled. I got up and walked over to her and gave her a huge hug.

She didn't hug back and I pulled away and asked, "What did I do?"

"The last thing I remember is you kissing Tess." She frowned looking away from me._ 'God not this again.' _I thought

He sighed. "I thought we went over this."

"It just hurt so bad.I can't seem to get over it." I felt tears form, as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"So your going to hold it over my head for the rest of our lives?" I asked almost yelling.

"I never said that." She said now looking at me.

"Well you didn't have to." At that I did what I do best, I walked out.

"So where does this leave us?" I asked knowing she followed me out.

"I think we should take a break.." She said tonelessly.

"Fair do know I will always love you...Right?" He asked.

I walked away leaving her to cry. God I hated myself right now. I need to make it up to her, one way or another.

I was sitting on my bed thinking of a song to write her, when it hit me.

I took out my cell and dialed Caitlyn's number.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey.I need your help." And we began planing how to get me and Mitchie back together.

We finally had the perfect plan.

_**A/N I think Ima leave it off hear again sorry for not updating right away please review I have an awesome idea and you won't know it until I have reviews lmaoo I feel so evil mwahaha...Plus I have an essay to finish and my friend is going to be here soon to pick me up lol I'm going to fail that essay thing unless I get on my final draft when I get home...REVIEW!! If I can skip doing my essay for you you can review for me :D lmao  
**_

_**-Abby**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/n sorry again for the lack of updates, Blame my brothers and my very long History homework that I have to do every night! And I'm so pissed right now so what better than to burn that off by writing right? Another thing on youtube did you see the Jonas Brothers and Demi Lovato doing a music video called Bounce I love it!!Let me also say that fiction is soo much better than real life :( Ohh and also I was grounded so I couldn't get on the computer and now I'm sick (swine flu) so at the end of the chapter because I feel bad I will include a sneek peak of a new story I'm working 's say her brother was burried a few days before this cause I wanna get to New York with them already lol.**_

Mitchie's P.O.V.

That night all I could think about was him. I didn't wanna see anyone or be near anyone I just wanted to be alone with my thoughts.

Caitlyn was outside my door knocking pleading for me to let her in. I ignored her and my mom told her what had happened and she would call her when I was ready to talk.

I crawled over to my closet from where I had been sitting in the corner with my knees held tight to my body. It was like that was the only thing keeping my heart from falling out of my chest. I missed him. I needed him. I've known him for just a short period of time and it felt like I knew him for a lifetime, I couldn't picture my life without him in it... Pathetic right? Maybe to you but not to me.

I looked in my closet for what I needed most, when I found it I walked over to my mirror and fixed my make up making sure I didn't look like a truck hit me. But too bad for me I did look like shit. I fixed my eyeliner and mascara and got dressed and grabbed my wallet.

I needed a change I didn't know what but I just did I walked across his lawn to his I rang his door bell.

"Coming!" I heard someone yell.

A annoyed looking Nate answered. His annoyed expression changed when he saw me.

"Hey Mitchie! What's up?" He asked.

"Hey. I just came by to drop this off. Can you give it to Shane for me?" I asked handing him Shane's jacket that he had given me a while back.

"Mitch..." He paused. "I know we don't really talk. He's a mess without you. And I know he would want you to have this." He handed it back to me.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yes." I took it. "Hey. We're doing a show when we're all going up to New York. You should consider singing a song for us. Your an amazing singer."

I blushed. "I'll think about it, Ima go I'll talk to you later." I said turning around.

"."

"Bye." And I walked away.

I walked to the store around the corner. I was going threw the shelves when I found out what I was going to do. I picked up the hair die and thought about what I was about to do.. Then decided to go threw with it anyways. I bought the black hair die and walked back home. I didn't bother asking my mom for permission cause I knew she would disapprove.

And it went from there I died my hair black.

When I emerged from the bathroom I walked over to my mom's room.

"Mom?" I called.

"Yes?! OH Honey!! What did you do?!?!?" She asked coming over to me.

"I wanted change." I said.

"Why didn't you ask me?"

"Because I thought I could do this on my own! I just needed change.I'm sorry. I didn't think it would upset you this much." I frowned.

"It's okay can I take you to the salon and get you some curls? It doesn't look too decent with it straight." I smiled this is the mom I knew.

"Let's go." I said.

She grabbed her purse and we headed to the mall. After getting permanent curls I decided I wanted a new look to go with my hair. I walked down the rows of clothes and found a few cute outfits.

*******

Shane's P.O.V.

"Okay so Jason we get her to preform that song that I first heard her sing, I'll sing the song I wrote for her and everything is happy again."

"Oh. I get it." Jason said after me and Nate had explained it to him for about the hundredth time.

"Finally." I said with a sigh.

"So Nate hows it going with you and Caity?" I asked.

He smiled. "It's going really, Really well." I smiled I was happy for my brother.

"That's good to know."

"Do you even care how we are doing?" He asked.

"Of course.I'm really happy for you Fro-Bro." I laughed as he chucked a pillow at me.

"Ha Ha don't hate on what you can't have." Nate said.

"Hate on what?" Jason asked.

"Here we go again.." I mummbled.

" while you were in the shower Mitchie stopped by." Nate said going over to the television.

"Really? Why? Is she okay?" I asked. I really cared about her, I just couldn't believe we had, had our first fight.I mean I know people fight but that has always been something we just seemed to avoid. But I guess every couple has it's days today just not being our good one.

"She seemed upset, you could tell she had been was going to drop off your jacket but I made sure she kept it."

The only thing I heard was I made her cry. I never wanted to hurt her, I loved her and would never try to hurt her it broke my heart to know I caused her grief.

"Thank you." I whispered looking at the ground. "What will I do if she doesn't forgive me?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"You two are crazy about each other your going to work it out." Jason said. I smiled.

"I hope your right." I said.

"I am right and you should go get packing for our big trip with the girls." I nodded and walked to my room, where I would finally be alone so I could let it all out. I was tired and depressed and now is when I would throw a major tantrum and loose every thing, but I didn't wanna loose her.

I packed my bags and just sat there thinking...

*************'

Mitchie's P.O.V.

After going to the mall with my mom I was sitting in my room playing my guitar thinking of I finally had down what would be the song.

I read over what I had.

_"Don't walk away like you always do_

_This time_

_Baby you're the only thing that's been_

_On my mind_

_Ever since you left I've been a mess_

_(You won't answer your phone)_

_I'll say it once and I'll leave you alone_

_But I gotta let you know_

_I wanna get back_

_To the old days_

_When the phone would ring_

_And I knew it was you_

_I wanna talk back_

_And get yelled at_

_Fight for nothing_

_Like we used to_

_Oh, kiss me_

_Like you mean it_

_Like you miss me_

_Cause I know you do_

_I wanna get back_

_Get back_

_With you_

_ooohh... eyeee..._

_Don't look at me that way_

_I see it in your..._

_eyes_

_Don't worry about me_

_I've been..._

_fine_

_I'm not gonna lie_

_I've been a mess_

_Since you left_

_And every time I see you_

_It gets more and more intense_

_I wanna get back_

_To the old days_

_When the phone would ring_

_And I knew it was you_

_I wanna talk back_

_And get yelled at_

_Fight for nothing_

_Like we used to_

_Oh, kiss me_

_Like you mean it_

_Like you miss me_

_'Cause I know you do_

_I wanna get back_

_Get back_

_With you_

_You were the only one I wanted_

_And you were the first one I fell for_

_You're the only one that im in need of_

_And I don't want to be lonely anymore_

_I wanna get back_

_To the old days_

_When the phone would ring_

_And I knew it was you_

_I wanna talk back_

_And get yelled at_

_Fight for nothing_

_Like we used to_

_Oh, kiss me_

_Like you mean it_

_Like you miss me_

_Cause I know you do_

_I wanna get back_

_Get back_

_With you_

_(Get back)_

_Get back_

_(Get back)_

_Get back_

_(Get back)_

_Get back_

_(Get back)_

_Get back_

_Oh, kiss me_

_Like you mean it_

_Like you miss me_

_Cause I know that you do_

_I wanna get back_

_Get back_

_I wanna get back_

_Get back_

_I wanna get back_

_Get back_

_Get back_

_Yeah!"_

I really did wanna get back with him I missed him, I missed us. Why does my life have to be a train wreak? Ha Train wreak...Another good song idea..

I turned the next page in my song book.

_"You've left from medication_

_'Cause it only causes pain_

_You won't go to the doctor_

_'Cause he's callin' you insane_

_You're lost even when you're goin' the right way_

_You mean the world to me_

_Even though you might be crazy_

_And you said we wouldn't make it_

_But look how far we've come_

_For so long my heart was breakin'_

_But now we're standin' strong_

_The things you say_

_Make me fall harder each day_

_You're a trainwreck_

_But I wouldn't love you if you changed_

_I took your hand_

_And you pulled it right away_

_You asked me to dance_

_And instead I said "No way"_

_Inside I was dyin'_

_To give it a try_

_And you begged me_

_So I stayed_

_I knew you were different_

_From the way I caved_

_And you said we wouldn't make it_

_But look how far we've come_

_For so long my heart was breakin'_

_But now we're standin' strong_

_The things you say_

_Make me fall harder each day_

_You're a trainwreck_

_But I wouldn't love you if you changed_

_Yeah,_

_Ohh_

_We were so different_

_But opposites attract_

_So my hope kept growin'_

_And I never looked back_

_You're one of a kind_

_No one can change this heart of mine_

_And you said we wouldn't make it_

_But look how far we've come_

_For so long my heart was breakin'_

_But now we're standin' strong_

_The things you say_

_Make me fall harder each day_

_You're a trainwreck_

_But I wouldn't love you if you changed_

_Ohh_

_One more thing I thought I'd share with someone special_

_I'm falling like I never fell before_

_It's funny you said we'd never make it_

_But look how far we've come_

_You're a trainwreck_

_But with you,_

_I'm in love "_

I sang the lyrics quietly. I smiled to myself and walked over to my closet the big talent show is tomorrow and me and Caitlyn were gonna rock!

***********************

"Mitchie.. up." Caitlyn said shaking me awake.

"I'm up!" I said sleeply.

"Come on we have to get ready." She pushed me towards the bathroom and gave me a towel.

"Be ready soon we have to pick out our 'look'" she used air quotes around Look.

I took a quick shower and walked out in my Pj's and my hair in a towel.

I walked into my room where Caitlyn sat next to a group of outfits she picked out.

"Put this on." She handed me a dark blue strapless dress a black leather jacket and a pair of black skinny's. She was wearing a lavander shirt and a white jacket and black pants. **(A/n The outfits Selena and Demi wear in "One and the same" music video.)**

"This is perfect!" I smiled giving her a hug.

"I know right?!" I laughed at her and got changed.

**************

Later that day...

_"I'm too cool for you." _Tess finished up the last of her song.

People clapped and the pressure built inside of me I looked out and saw Shane sitting in the crowd I smiled and gave a small wave. He returned with a with a smile and a wave.

"Up next we have Mitchie and Caitlyn!" Dee announced.

We walked pass Tess on our way onto the stage and Tess said, "Beat that."

"No need to worry, we will." Caitlyn said as we walked onto stage.

The music started to play and me and Caitlyn began to sing our hearts out.

_"Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_La, La, La, La, La_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_La, La, La, La, La_

_You come from here,_

_I come from there._

_You rock out in your room,_

_I rock a world premiere._

_We're more alike than_

_anybody could ever tell_

_(ever tell)_

_Friday, we're cool,_

_Monday, we're freaks._

_Sometimes we rule,_

_Sometimes we can't even think._

_But we kick it off,_

_let loose, and LOL_

_(LOL)_" We sang leaning on each others back.

_"It may seem cliche_

_for me to wanna say that your not alone_

_( that your not alone)_

_and you can call me,I'm cool!_

_but it's a simple fact i got your back_

_yeah, yeah, yeah_

_'Cause we're one and the same_

_We're anything but ordinary_

_One and the same_

_i think we're almost legendary._

_You and me the perfect team_

_chasing down the dream_

_we're one and the same!_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_La, La, La, La, La_

_I'm kinda like you,_

_your kinda like me._

_We write the same song_

_in a different key_

_It's got a rhythm, you and me_

_can get along_

_(get along)_

_And it may seem cliche_

_for me to wanna say_

_that your not alone_

_(here I go again)_

_and you can call me,I'm cool!_

_but it's a simple fact_

_I still got your back (yeah)_

_(I still got you're back)_

_'Cause we're one and the same_

_we're anything but ordinary_

_one and the same_

_i think we're almost legendary_

_you and me the perfect team_

_shaking up the scene,_

_we're one and the same!_

_( yeah, yeah)_

_cause we're one and the same..._

_we're anything but ordinary_

_one and the same..._

_We're something more than momentary!_

_Cause we're one.._

_yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Cause we're one.._

_were anything but ordinary_

_You and me the perfect team_

_Chasing down the dream_

_Ohh,_

_You and me the perfect team_

_Shaking up the scene,_

_We're one and the same!_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_La, La, La, La, La_

_Hey! Hey! Hey."_

Everyone applauded and Shane and Nate were the first people to stand up.I smiled as our eyes locked and I looked away and frowned again.

A few acts were on after us and then it came time to announce the winner. We were all asked to join each other on stage.

"We had wonderful acts this evening but it all comes down to this..." Dee paused. "The winner of the talent show and this huge trophy is..." She opened a piece of paper. "Big shocker it's Mitchie Torres and Caitlyn Gellar!" We jumped up and hugged each other as the crowd screamed as did we , we both took the trophy and smiled.

"Congratulations girls." Jason said as we got off stage.

"Thanks." Me and Caitlyn said going over to him to give him a huge.

"Where's Shane?" I asked noticing he and Nate were not there anymore.

"He and Nate went home to do something they said to tell you two that you did a wonderful job and to be ready we leaving early for New York were leaving tomorrow morning be ready by nine we wanna leave by nine thirty." I smiled I couldn't wait I've never been to New York before. And to go with the people I cared about the most, this was going to be some experience.

We were congratulated by are family and friends and got a few scowls coming from Tess but we understood why, she never has been beatin out of something she wanted. I smiled knowing we were the people who did this. As I got home I got to packing I would be in New York after tonight and I would be there with Shane, Nate Jason and Caitlyn. I smiled and asked myself do I really disurve friends like them? They were great to me.

As I finished packing I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

******

I woke up to my mom yelling for me to turn my alarm off. I did and decided to take a I got out I got dressed into what I usually wore, skinny's and a rocker Tee. I took my stuff down the stairs and put it by the sofa and went into the kitchen, I checked my cell it was 8:30 I sighed and made my own breakfast of strawberry's cream of weat and ate it quietly. My mom came into the room with her usual smile plastered on her face.

"You have our number to call right?" She asked.

"Yes mom." I said.

"Are you going to call?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes mom."

"Are you going to be okay with them all week?"

"Yes mom." I said not really listening.

"Are you going to rob a bank?"

"Yes mom." I smiled at her knowing what she was doing. Ever since I was little she would test me just to make sure I was really listening.

"Mom, I'll be fine. I'm growing up and Caitlyn will be there and I'll call if I need anything or if I just need to talk to you." I smiled.

"I trained you well." She smiled and walked off.

I smiled. About a half hour went by and Nate appeared at my door he took some of my stuff and we walked over to their was already their and I smiled and gave her a hug. Knowing I was going to need it from falling apart.

"You gonna be okay?" She asked in a whisper so only I could hear. She knew how I was feeling on the inside, I was a wreck.

We set off for New York in there car not too long after I sat in the back in between Jason and Caitlyn Shane and Nate were in the front discussing on which way to take while Jason was in the back asking us about birds.

"What kind of birds do you like?" He asked me.

"Er..The one's that fly?" I answered.

He laughed. "All birds fly, you silly goose!"

"Not really Penguins are birds and they can't fly." Caitlyn spoke up.

"Are not!" Jason fought.

"Are too." Me and Caitlyn said.

"Are not!" he said.

"Are too." we said again. It went on like this till he looked out the window and saw something that distracted him, God only knows what.

After that it was quiet. I fell asleep with my head on Caitlyn's shoulder. I woke up to a flash. Someone took a picture.

"Stay away from my muffins you ardvark!" I said sleeply. Waking up noticing what I said I laughed. So did everyone in the car.

And then we pulled up to a hotel I believe they call it the "Plaza" I smiled it was beautiful around here and it was Christmas time which meant decorations, and snow.

_**A/N I think Ima leave it here sorry again for Not updating I really am sorry But review? The next chapter sure wont disappoint.**_

_**Like I promised here's a sneak peek:**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or the characters._**

Demi's P.O.V.

"Demi?" My mom Connie asked waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Sorry kinda spaced out for a sec." I said.

"You ready we're almost there?" She stated.

"Yeah." I said.

All my life I've been chaseing this crazy dream of becoming famous. I've been to adutions all over the world but have always come second to some pretty girl with blonde hair and long legs. I've gotten small parts every now and then but nothing to get my name out there. I've been told I was a great singer and actress but obviously not good enough for there part, they were always looking for a girl who stood out and was drop dead georgious, but that's never been me. My mom Connie, was also an actress she had landed t.v. shows and movies. I was her opposite.

"We're here!" My mom said happly.

I took a deap breath before following my mom out of the car and into the hotel where the adutions would be held.

I was nervous I had never gone out for a movie before, it was going to be a whole new experiance.

We walked down the hall and followed the signs that lead to the adutioning room.

We sat down and waited for what seemed like hours. Then a lady in her late 40's called my name, "Demi Lovato?"

I stood up and took another deap breath and walked into the room.

After about a half hour they had told me I had gotten the part I smiled widely and once I got out to were my mom was I started jumping up and down saying I got the part.

"Well your a bottle of adution doesn't start for a hour so do you wanna walk around the hotel cause you can."

I giggled. " me when your done and I'll meet you back here." I smiled and walked away.

I took out my phone and called Terance, my boyfriend.

"Hey Baby." He greeted.

" what?!" I asked happly.

"What?" He asked.

"I got the part. I can't believe all my dreams are finally coming true." I said dreamily.

"Congratulation." He said not sounding like he meant it.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's just your going to be gone for a long time and I'm a guy.I don't think I have the will power to be here without.I'll be tempted and I can't do this anymore." My mouth dropped, as I turned the corner, tears forming.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" I asked.

" ov--" I hung up. My boyfriend of three years dumped me because I got a part in a movie?? I thought he would be happy. But no not him.

Tears were falling down my cheek silently when I walked into someone and we both fell to the ground.

"Sorry." I mumbled sadly.

"It's was my fault.I'm Joe. Are you okay?" He asked getting up giving me his hand I took it.

"I'm Demi. And not really." I said whipping some tears away.

"What's wrong?" He asked conserned.

"My boyfriend broke up with me." I whispered. "I just feel so stupid."

"'t beat youself 's not your fault. That guy is just a jerk you can do way better." I smiled.

"You really mean that?" I asked.

"Of seem like a really nice girl." I smiled.

"Thank you." I said giving him a quick hug. "Your really, sweet."

"Anytime. So what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Oh.I just got this big role for a new movie, how about you?" I smiled.

"Same and my brothers have been asked to play these roles for the movie Camp Rock."

"Then I guys I'll see you their." I said.

"Till then." He said bowing and taking my hand. "But first I want to show you some look like you need to be cheered up." I smiled.

"Really? What do you want to show me?" I asked.

"You'll see." He led me up the stair and how many floors till we were on the roof. It was overflowing with flowers and plants.

"It's beautiful." I smiled, walking around.

"And the best thing is, is none of my friends knows about it." He said.

_**A/n that's all I've got so far so review and tell me if it's worth making a story of.:)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/n Hey guys how you been? I've been just crappy :( Review and make my day? Thanks I need all the happiness I can get at the moment..**_

Mitchie's P.O.V.

The elevator door opened and bright lights filled my eyes the pent house was beautiful! We had the top floor all to us it was amazing! The boys were down stairs bring up our stuff so we had first dibs.

I smiled and looked and Caitlyn who looked back at me we both had that 'EVIL' grin on our faces and we raced out to find the best room at full speed I took off ,only to trip and have her fall over me.. I tried not to laugh as I crawled out and tried to get up when she grabbed my ankle and sent me backwards with me sitting on top of her.

"How did this happen?" I asked.

"Gravity hates me." She responded with her face in the carpet.

"I'm sure it loves you too." I smiled.

"Can you get off me?" she asked.

I thought about it for a minute and jumped up and ran to the next room. She was soon behind me, walking this time.

"We are so sharing this room." I said as we moved into the biggest room it had a tan and gold theme going on. There were two king sized beds that fit the theme of the room, there was a black mini fridge against the wall with a flat screen t.v a dresser there was a full length mirror and and a king sized bathroom that was probably the same size as the room.

"Wow." are mouths dropped open.

I went over to the remote and put on the music channel and then Nate came in and dropped off our stuff before our favorite song of all time came on. And Nate walked out.

_"Your on the phone_

_with your girlfriend_

_She's upset _

_She's going off about _

_Something that you said_

_She doesn't get your humor_

_Like I do." _ We began to sing along while unpacking.

_"I'm in the room_

_it's a typical tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music _

_She doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story_

_Like I do." _I began singing into my brush.

_"But she wears short skirts_

_I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain _

_And I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day _

_When you wake up and find_

_That what your looking for_

_Had been here the whole time." _I frowned sitting on the bed those few lyrics described what had happened between me, Shane and Tess. Caitlyn came over to me and put her arms on my shoulders and got me to stand up and we began singing again.

_"If you could see_

_That i'm the one_

_Who understands you_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you_

_See you belong with me_

_You belong with me." _

_"Walking the streets_

_With you and your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking_

_This is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench_

_Thinking to myself_

_Hey, isn't this easy?" _I smiled. As we danced around the room.

_"And you've got a smile_

_That could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in awhile_

_Since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine_

_I know you better than that_

_Hey whatcha doing_

_With a girl like that"_ All through out this song I was picturing me and Shane.

_"She wears high heels_

_I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain_

_I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day_

_When you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for_

_Has been here the whole time."_We began to jump on the beds.

_"If you could see_

_That i'm the one_

_Who understands you_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you_

_See you belong with me_

_Standing by and_

_Waiting at your backdoor_

_All this time_

_How could you not know_

_Baby_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me." _We jumped from bed to bed still singing.

_[Instrumental] _We began playing air guitar.

_"Oh, I remember_

_You driving to my house_

_In the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh_

_When you know you're about to cry_

_And I know your favorite songs_

_And you tell me about your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong_

_Think I know it's with me."_

_"Can't you see_

_That i'm the one_

_Who understands_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see?_

_You belong with me."_

_Have you ever thought_

_Just maybe_

_You belong with me? " _I smiled as we layed down on the bed side by side.

"Hey Cait?" I asked after a moments of silence.

"Yea Mitch?"

"Thank you." I said.

"For what?"

"For everything. For being their. For keeping me together when I feel like falling apart. You truly are one of my best thanks for being their for me through everything since I met you.." I said. Since I meet her she has been their like a sister and she kept me together with my brother and Shane I really needed her to know I appricaited that.

"Mitch, your like a sis to me you don't have to thank me I know if you were in my shoes you would do the same for me."

I smiled and gave her a hug.

Then she shot up.

"Oh. Mitch before I forget. You need to get ready." She said.

"Ready? For what?" I asked, kinda scared.

"That is a they threatened to kill me if I spilled." I frowned.

"Oh. Don't worry you'll thank me later." She said grabbing my hand leading me to the closet that had our clothes in it.

After a few hours she settled in dressing me in black skinny's a tight black shirt and a gold vest on top. I had to admit I looked hot! She gave me earrings and I was still confused as to what was going on. I sat on the bed.

"What's going on?" She walked out of the room and yelled, "I can't tell you." I frowned and sat down on the bed letting out a 'hmm'.

********

LATER THAT DAY.. :)

"Nate when you asked me to preform before you guys I thought it was a joke. You can't honestly think they'll wanna hear me.." I started ranting as Nate had told me I would be preforming on stage tonight, in front of millions of people. God I feel like I have to throw up.

"Mitch, calm down you'll do fine. I gave your music book to the band and it's all set. Just please you'll be doing us a huge favor." Nate stated.

I thought about it for a moment. This is what I have always dreamed about. But was I ready? I couldn't take being 'Booed' and having things thrown at me from the crowd. What the heck I have nothing to loose.

"Fine. But what if they don't like me?" I asked.

He smiled. "They'll love you."

I smiled. "Ya think?"

"Of course they will. Your an amazing singer." Caitlyn spoke up. "And I'll be doing the music on my lab top I'll be their with you Mitch. To win or to loose." I smiled.

"Thank you!" I said bring both of them into a hug.

********

LATER ,LATER THAT DAY...

"So that's why you dressed me up like a rock star?" I asked Caitlyn as we where being dropped off at the concert hall in New York City!

"Maybe.." She smiled. I knew she was up to something again.. But what?

"What are you up to?" I asked nervously.

Her mouth dropped. "Nothing!"

"Uh-huh." I eyed her. When we arrived at the Concert Stadium. I heard her let out a sigh of relief.

Okay. The past few weeks have been some of the most crazy, hectic, loving, heart breaking, and most touching days of my life and never would I have thought that moving to a new town that I wished would fall of the face of the earth be the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me. Except for me and Shane getting into that huge fight... I miss seeing his smile, the way he kisses me, the way he lights up the room, I miss everything about him, I know how I sound but hey I'm in love with Shane my Shane not the Shane gray everyone see's but my Shane the one I see.

Me and Caitlyn walked into a dressing room that had my name on a golden star that was on the wall. I sat there and we went over my vocals and she did her best to calm my nerves.

"Hey Mitch?" She asked after we were ready to go on.

"Yeah?"

"Your mom..She knew what we were going to do and she thought you could use this." She handed me a dogtag that said _'Frank' _. I could of cried. I loved my mom, and my brother.

"Thank you." I said putting it on and giving her a hug.

"Anytime. Oh and so your singing 'This is me.' Right?" She asked.

"Yup. I know that song the best." I smiled as the silver chain dangled on my neck.

"Break a leg then." I smiled.

"Thanks I'll be sure to do that." And at that I was shooed from my room into a small hallway and under the stage where I would go up on the elevator. I was walking with Jason.

"Good luck. I know you can do this." I smiled.

"Thanks. I hope your right."

And then I heard Nate introduce me to the crowd.

"Before me and my brothers preform we would like to introduce a good friend of ours and a fantastic singer I might add please bring your hands together for MITCHIE TORRES!" He yelled my name and my heart skipped a beat.

"This is it." I said as Jason handed me my mic.

"Go get em'."

The music started to play and I smiled and said to myself _'Just pretend your in your room doing your thing.' _I took a hold of the chain as if to give me strength as I was now lifted onto stage. The lights blinded me for a second and it was now my cue to sing.

_**(A/n **__Italics is Mitchie singing and _**Bold is Shane **underlined is both :)**)**

_"I've always been the kind of girl that hid my face" _I started facing the back of the stage.

_"So afraid to tell the world what I've got to say._

_But I have this dream right inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show_

_It's time_

_To let you know, to let you know." _My confidence grew and I faced the crowd and they were swaying and holding up their cell phones I smiled and continued singing making my way around the stage.

_"This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be." _I said shaking my finger 'No'

_"This is me." _

_"Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark?_

_To dream about a life where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems_

_Like it's too far away_

_I have to believe in myself_

_It's the only way." _I started to dance.

_"This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me."_ As I went to open my mouth to sing the next part I was suprised to hear his voice instead of mine I turn around to see him coming down the cat walk towards me the crowd went crazy and I continued to sing as our eyes locked.

**"You're the voice I hear inside my head**

**The reason that I'm singing**

**I need to find you, I gotta find you**

**You're the missing piece I need**

**The song inside of me**

I need to find you."He reached me and we held hands and stared into each others eyes as we sing not really paying any attention that there were millions of people watching.

_"I gotta find you" _I belted out.

_"This is real, this is me_

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now

Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found, who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I wanna be"  I smiled.

_"(This is me) _**You're the missing piece I need the song inside of me**

(_This is me) _**You're the voice I hear inside my head**

(_Yeah) _**The reason that I'm singing."** I voices made the perfect melody together.

"Now I've found

Who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I wanna be

_This is me ."_ I finished as the music faded and Shane leaned his head against mine our eyes not leaving each others he placed a small kiss on my cheek.

And he whispered, "Can you please forgive me Mitch? I'm a mess without you. I love you." He said into his mic. I smiled and the crowd _'Aww'd'._

I couldn't think of any words to say so I smiled and pulled him into a hug and gave him a kiss and said into my mic "I love you too." The crowd went crazy and me and Shane left the stage hand in hand until we were back stage.

"You know no one has ever done anything that nice for me, in forever. Shane I really do love you. Can we stop fighting and go back to being happy together?" I asked.

"Babe. You don't even have to ask." He brought me into another hug.

Finally everything was in place.

The rest of the night I was on cloud nine I fell asleep and woke up during a thunderstorm. I was terrified so I looked over to where Caitlyn should of been but when I couldn't see her I pulled out my phone and texted Shane.

_**(A/n **__italics is Mitchie _**Bold is Shane's texts)**

_-Are you still awake?-Mitchie-_

**-Yeah couldn't sleep..You okay?-Shane-** I read as a loud crack hit and I jumped and let out a yelp.

_-Can you come to my room the thunder scares me:(-_

**-Sure I'll be there in a flash.-**

I waited for him to come and a sleepy looking Shane entered and I pulled up my covers so he could join me. He entered and there was a loud crash of thunder and I jumped and he grabbed me and cradled me into his chest. I was shaking I was so scared and he looked concerned.

"It's okay Mitch. I wont let anything happen to you." I calmed a bit after that but as the storm passed I soon began to drift into sleep and by the snores coming from Shane so had he.

_**A/n sorry for the lack of updates I hope I made it up to you in this chapter its just a lot has been going on So review people I have a contest idea when I reach 100 reviews :) but you wont know till it happens.**_

_**-Abby**_


	15. AUTHORS NOTE

_**Sorry this is an authors note :) No new chapter yet but I'll get to work on it as soon as this is up do you readers remember in the last chapter how I said when I reach 100 reviews I will hold a contest? Well if you did know that cause you don't read authors notes like me lol then now you know! This is your chance to become a new character in my stories with something going on between you and Jason :) Now if your intersted review this and In the next chapter I will list the rules and the questions you must be able to answer in order to be the winner you must answer it correctly and be first to review I hope you enjoy this idea. Please review and tell me what you think :) **_

_**Peace and love to all my reviews,**_

_**Abby.**_


	16. Contest!

_**A/n okay after hours of searching for the perfect questions I finally found it :) remember the rules you must get them all right and answer it all first! Good luck to all :) The questions can be found on "Youtube." And send the answers to me in a private message so I can track what time it was sent to determine who sent it first I may take the first two people cause a lot of you are intersted or use you guys later on in the story lol. (Haha I feel special.] This is being posted November 18th 2009.  
**_

**During the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade in New York City 11/22/07 the Jonas Brothers...**

**1. They sang what song..?**

** a. BB Good.**

** b. S.O.S**

** c. When you look me in the eyes.**

** or...**

** d. They didn't preform that year..**

**2. What float where they on?**

** a. Hess Truck.**

** b. They walked.**

** c. Build a Bear.**

**OR...**

** d. They didn't preform that year..**

** color guitar was Nick using when singing? **

** a. Red.**

** b. Blue.**

** c. Black.**

** d. Green.**

** Now name that song:**

**1. "Bounce just bounce Let me see that body bouncecause my rhymes are so fly and my jeans are so tight that i make these people bounce."**

**2. "Before I fall to fast, kiss me quick but make it last so I can see how badly this will hurt me when you say goodbye."**

**3. "I feel a separation coming on 'Cause I know you want to be moving on I wish it would snow tonight You'd pull me in, avoid a fight 'Cause I feel a separation coming on." **


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/n People really disappoint me.. I hate guys like him../3 Btw they are back together. And we have a winner! Joannacamilley congratulations girl! **_

Mitchie's P.O.V.

I woke up and Shane was still fast breathing calmed me. My head rested on his chest and I looked up at him through my eyelashes. He looked so peaceful sleeping. His eyes blinked open a few times before he remembered where he was.

"Good morning, Beautiful." He said sleepily.

"Morning Babe." I smiled at him. He played with my hair.

He smiled and kissed my cheek. This was thee perfect moment. We stared into each others eyes in complete silence.

* * *

Later that day..

We were walking into the studio and I still didn't know what to expect. I was bouncing with energy, but I was frightened. I know I preformed the night before in front of millions of people just once, it's just I was afraid of screwing it up or them saying _'they've heard better'_ or_ 'thanks but no thanks' _or even_ 'don't quit your day job.'_ all hurtful in their own ways. I walked down the hall Shane holding my hand playing with my fingers, I smiled. I was lost in thought. Shane stopped walking and motioned for the others to go on.

"What's up?" I asked not knowing what was going on.

"Are you okay? You don't seem yourself today." He said taking my other hand so our bodies were parallel to each others."Your still not mad at me are you?" He asked getting quieter at the end.

"No! No, it's just I've been thinking about a lot lately. Everything seems so unreal." I said going off into my own world looking at the ground.

He took me face in his hands forcing me to look at him, he had the sweetest touch.

"What's going on in your mind?" He asked his voice soothing.

"It's not that important." I said.

"Mitch. I love you. And if somethings bothering you. I wanna help. Even if it just means I'm listening. I'm here for you." I smiled.

"I love you too but nothings wrong everything is perfect, wonderful. It's just I feel like it's all a dream that I'm going to wake up from it all.." I said staring into his eyes.

"Well believe it babe. This is all for you. You deserve this." He brought me into a hug.

"You know. Your too good to me." I smiled.

"I'm only being what you deserve." He said.

"And what is that?" I teased.

"Being the super hot awesome guy you know I am." He said sticking out his chest so he'll look more manly? Haha.

I laughed and continued to walk. We entered the recording studio and I was suprised to see a few more people then I expected. Their was a girl with shoulder length dark brown straight hair. She looked professional , like she worked here. She was talking to Jason and they seemed to really be hitting it off then Shane leaned into me and whispered something into my ear,

"That's Joanna. Jason has had a crush on her ever since she started working here. And by what it looks like she likes him too." I smiled I wanted to get them together they would be so perfect! And he deserved to be happy, he was a great guy.

"I know what your thinking." Shane whispered.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yes really and I agree. We should get them together." He smiled.

"But how?" I asked.

"I have a plan..." And he began telling me of his evil plan to get them together.

"Mitchie?" A man asked who sat in front of the recording booth.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I'm Bob owner and founder of this studio. It's so great to meet you. If your ready we would like to start now."

I smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you. And I have prepared a few songs to sing written by me and with the help of Caitlyn." I was put into the sound booth and I put on the head phones I couldn't get the butterflies to go away. I was singing 'The Middle' I wrote it basically when I first met Shane. He hadn't heard some of these songs before so I was excited to get out there and do my best.

_"I knew where I was goin'  
When you left the room  
You're the kind of guy  
That makes me wanna follow through  
To you." _I sang not taking my eyes off Shane.  
_  
"I've been tryna leave you for the longest time  
The second that I saw you  
I just knew I found my right  
Guy." _My nerves were melting away and I looked over at the producer and he gave me a thumbs up and I continued.  
_  
"I like it, I like it, I like it,  
I like it, I like it, I like it!"_

"I wanna crash  
I wanna fall  
I wanna be somewhere in the middle  
Somewhere in the middle."

"Something  
It's better than nothing  
I just need a little  
I just need a little."

" 'Cause I don't wanna be nowhere  
But something's making me go there  
Somewhere in the middle with you."

"I like it, I like it, I like it,  
I like it, I like it, I like it"

"Losing my direction  
That's the way it should be  
Feelin' the connection  
When you're standin' next to me"

"I wanna be rollin'  
I just wanna be rollin' with you  
All of the things you say  
(I like it, I like it)  
Are takin' me far away  
(I like it, I like it)"

"I wanna crash  
I wanna fall  
I wanna be somewhere in the middle  
Somewhere in the middle"

"Something  
It's better than nothing  
I just need a little  
I just need a little"

" 'Cause I don't wanna be nowhere  
But something's makin' me go there  
Somewhere in the middle with you"

"Baby,  
Save me  
You're gonna take me away  
From this crazy "

"Baby,  
I've been chaanging  
'Cause I just need a little  
I need just a little  
Somewhere in the middle with you"

"Crash!  
I wanna fall  
I wanna be somewhere in the middle  
Somewhere in the middle"

"Something  
It's better than nothing  
I just need a little  
I just need a little"

" 'Cause I don't wanna be nowhere  
But something's makin' me go there  
Somewhere in the middle with you"

"Crash,  
Fall  
I like it, I like it  
Somewhere in the middle with you"

"Crash,  
Fall  
I like it, I like it  
Somewhere in the middle with you"

"You,  
Middle with you" I held out the last note as it rang together with the cords.

He pressed the intercom button and spoke to me, "That was amazing we just wanna run it a couple more times and well move onto your next song." I nodded and I music came back threw my head phones and I waited for my que. Three hours went by and we had what we needed for 'The Middle' 'Get Back' 'Trainwreck' he had decided to give me a break so I now was relaxing with my friends and my now new friend Joanna. By the end of the day I had mastered all the song that would be going on my ALBUM! we finished off the day with a song I wrote for Zac called 'Gonna get caught' I thought it was genus, so did Caitlyn, Nate, Jason , and Shane.

That day I worked my butt off for my singing and got to know Joanna she was really cool and sweet. I couldn't wait for Shane's plan to work. As for the singing part of the day I rocked it and they said I had great potential and it was what they were looking for. I would be coming back for a appointment with my mom to read over a contract. I sat on the couch next to Shane and Caitlyn. Nate was getting us some water and Jason was talking to Joanna on the other side of the room. We could here their muffled conversations and laughs.

"Hey Joanna?" I asked. Following Shane's plan.

"Yea Mitch?" She asked.

"Were all going to walk around the City do you wanna come with us? It'll be so much fun if you come." I said being true.

"Yeah! I would love to." She said turning towards Jason.A smile planted on all our faces.

* * *

Later that day..

"So you know what were doing, right Cait?" She nodded. I explained the plan to her.

"I love your evil minds." I laughed as we continued to get ready. It would be freezing tonight but at least we expected that.

"Girls! Are you ready?" Nate yelled from the other side of the door.

"Yeah. Gosh Nate no need to yell." I said walking out of our room, Caitlyn soon following.

I walked into the main room and sat myself next to Shane.

"Hello Beautiful." He smiled kissing my cheek, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Hey Babe." I returned the smile.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yup!" I said popping the 'P'.

"Then lets get going." He said. We both got up and walked over to the closet he handed my my Jacket and grabbed his own. He being the gentleman he is helped me into my jacket and soon put his on. He handed me a pair of gloves and a hat he put on a hat and a scarf and a pair of sunglasses.

"Why the sunglasses?" I asked. It was getting dark if not by now than it already was. Then I saw Nate and Jason doing the same.

"Fans." They all said together.

"Oh." And just in time Joanna knocked on the door. Jason let her in and they shared a friendly hug I mentally 'awwed.'

"Ready?" Caitlyn asked.

"Ready!" We all said.

* * *

Later that night....

We had gone to a Italian Place and the boy refused to let us pay for ourselves. They were such gentlemen. We began walking around the city and their were suprisingly no papparizzi...Or so I thought.

Out of no where there were flashes catching us off guard. I froze Shane grabbed my hand to get me out of this madness. My body turned to Jello as he tried to pull me threw the croud. They were yelling questions at us things such as,

_**"Who are these girls?" **_A female voice asked.

_**"Why are they here?" **__another asked._

_**"Is this the girl who sang at your show last night?" **__a male voice said__**.**_

They ignored the questions and managed to get us out of the crowd and into a small coffee shop once we out ran them. I hadn't said a word they really scared me, with all the lights and the questions, it was I was going to have to get used to it. Truth be told I forgot that Shane was famous that's why it came as a shock to me when they came out of no where.

I looked up from the leather sofa I was sitting on and looked up to see Shane, my Shane looking at me with worried eyes. Caitlyn looked kinda frazzled as well. I smiled at Shane who leaned down and kissed my cheek.

Nate was now busy on his cell phone talking to someone about who knows what. All I heard from him was "I'm sure she would love to." Then he hung up and had a huge smile on his face as he turned to me.

"Oh Mitchie." He said in a sing song voice.

"Yes Nate? " I asked kinda scared.

"The label..." He paused and a smile formed on my face.

"And?" I asked happy.

"Well... We have a few more concerts this week and then.." He paused again.

"Spit it out!" I screached!

"And..They want you to..."

_**A/n haha a cliffy! sorry I haven't updated in forever i and truly sorry. Review and new chapter coming soon!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/n Enjoy:)I'm sickly today so I'm updating :) **_

**Last time on Nextdoor neighbors...**

_"The label..." He paused and a smile formed on my face._

_"And?" I asked happy._

_"Well... We have a few more concerts this week and then.." He paused again._

_"Spit it out!" I screeched!_

_"And..They want you to..."_

"And they want me to what?" I asked getting ready to kill him if he didn't tell me soon.

"And they want you to continue opening up for us this then your going on tour with us!" I screamed and gave him a huge hug followed by Caitlyn then Shane who spun my around in the air as soon as the gap between us nothing could of stopped us from sharing a very heated kiss.

What broke us apart was Caitlyn "Coughing" She smiled.

"Congratulations Mitch!" In all this commotion I forgot about our plan to get them together I looked over to see that Jason had his arm wrapped around her shoulders. I smiled and nodded for Shane to look at them. We both smiled, we may not have gotten to work our magic but I guess in some way the papparazzi had.

* * *

I called my mom that night and told her the good news my father was at work and she would break the news to him that night. My life was actually changing, but I wouldn't let that change who I am. Hey, who I am that's a good idea for a song staying true to myself and the ones I love the most.

That's how I got writing the newest song to my collection.

_"I am confident_

_But I still have my moments_

_Baby, that's just me_

_I'm not a supermodel_

_I still eat McDonald's_

_Baby, that's just me" _ I sang softly as I strummed my guitar. I decided this was going to be more of a rock song this time.

_"Well, some may say I need to be afraid_

_Of losing everything_

_Because of where I_

_Had my start and where I made my name_

_Well, everything's the same_

_In the la-la land machine_

_Machine, machine"_ I wrote the words just coming to me.

_"Who said I can't wear my_

_Converse with my dress_

_Well, baby, that's just me [ah]_

_Who says I can't be single_

_And have to go out and mingle_

_Baby, that's not me"_ Well the single thing, didn't apply to me but hey it fit into the song.

_"Well, some may say I need to be afraid_

_Of losing everything_

_'cause of where I_

_Had my start and where I made my name_

_Well, everything's the same_

_In the la-la land..."_

_"Tell me, do you feel the way I feel_

_'Cause nothing else is real_

_In the la-la land machine"_

_"Well, some may say I need to be afraid_

_Of losing everything_

_Because of where I_

_Had my start and where I made my name_

_Well, everything's the same_

_In the la-la land machine"_

_"Well, I'm not gonna change_

_In the la-la land machine_

_Well, I will stay the same_

_In the la-la land machine"_

_"Machine_

_Machine_

_I won't change anything in my life_

_I won't change anything in my life_

_I'm staying myself tonight_

_I'm staying myself tonight_

_La, la, la, la, la ." _I finished with a smile on my face as someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." I answered.

Shane walked in. "That's an amazing song." He stated.

"Thank you." I smiled. He came over and sat next to me on the bed. We were now sharing a room. We wouldn't do anything no matter how much we might want to. We both had our pledge towards god and and ourselves we were keeping it that way.

"We need to talk." Uh-Ohh..

"What's wrong?" I asked kinda worried.

"It's nothing really it's just your life is really going to change. The papparazzi are going to be following you like a crazed hunter, making up lies about you just to earn a buck. But then there are good things like knowing that a little girl who lost everything looks up to you and says to them selves 'I wanna be like her when I'm grown up' It comes with its pro's and con's I promise to stand by you no matter what happens. I just want you to know that."

"Shane..." I started.

"It's okay Mitch. You don't have to say anything I just wanted to make sure you knew." He pulled me onto his lap and I sat my on his shoulder and we stayed in relaxing silence.

"Shane?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"What was it like when you first became famous?" I asked. This was a touchy subject with him because in the past girls would use him to help them make a career.

"It was wonderful, fun and scary. It was a new adventure. I'm just glad I went out there with Nate and Jason they made tours fun and made the situation a lot better than if I went out alone." He smiled looking down at me.

"Where you scared when everything started to happen?" I asked in a small voice.

"Terrified. But you have us to help you. We all love you Mitch and were going to stick by you if you win or loose you'll always have us."

"I love you guys too. I just can't help but feel like everything is going to fail."

"You mean your music career?" He asked to make sure.

"Yeah..."

"Mitch, your very talented, beautiful, and a amazing person there is no reason for your career to fall the world is going to fall in love with you. Just like I did." I smiled and kissed his lips sweetly. I let a yawn escape my lips and he asked, "Is the little baby sleepy?" He asked in a baby voice.

I nodded. I was already in my Pj's so I just moved to go under the covers where Shane joined me. My head rested on his chest as his heart beat relaxed me and I soon fell asleep.

* * *

The next day....

I was getting ready to go onstage when I heard two voices I haven't heard in a very long time I spun myself around to come faced with...

_**A/n Mwahhahahaha another Cliffy :) Review and I'll update soon :) Sorry short chapter I've been sickly lately and a lot of drama at my house so I'll try to make it u to you guys so REVIEW!!!**_

_**Peace and love always,**_

_**ABBY  
**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/n Okay, Hello my little lovely readers I need a huge favor from each reader today I have a friend who is an AMAZING Writer but the problem is that the readers are only adding it to the authors favorite so I'm asking you to read her amazing story its about Twilight and to me it is pure genius so if you do read it please review so she can keep her story going :) Thank you all who read and review it I'll make sure I can make it up to you guys sometime:) Well here's the story. **_

_**.net/s/4969725/1/Power_Comes_With_A_Price**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock their fore I do not own the characters.**_

Mitchie's P.O.V.

_**(a/n I decided to change something instead of Mitchie going on stage the concert would be over and there ready to go home.)**_

"Chey! Sarah! What are you guys doing here?" I asked giving them a hug.

"Well...Can't two best friends of a rock star come and say hi?You were amazing by the way!" Chey asked. Sarah nodded.

"Yes that's not what I you. But how did you two get here? It must of cost you fortune." I stated letting go of our hug them from my bone crushing hug.

"Well..." Sarah said rocking back and forth on her heals. "Shane found our number and called us, he paid for the whole thing. Cause he thought you might wanna see us again." She paused. "I'm sorry about your brother. I didn't know he had past.." she said going off my brother had become apart of an extended family between me, Chey, Sarah and all of our family. We were all very close.

I turned around but I couldn't find Shane. "Where did he go?" I asked.

"I think he just stepped out over there." Sarah pointed to the direction of were he now stood.

"I'll be right back.." I said walking to him.

When I got to him I took him I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, everything. You truly have changed my life." I smiled up at him.

"Mitchie. You've done more than change my life you changed me."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked not knowing what he meant.

"Before I met you I was the 'Bad Boy' of the press and the thing is you changed me. I don't even think you noticed but ever since I met you I tried to make it so you would see the guy I used to be.. The one no one gets to see."

"I heard the things the press would say about you. But when I met you I didn't think one word of it was true." He smiled.

"Then my mission is accomplished. Now go get ready and catch up their staying with us at our hotel tonight." I smiled.

"I love you Shane." I said.

"And I love you too Mitch. Now go on." He shooed me away I laughed at his actions and walked back to my best friends, I smiled at him over my shoulder and gave them another hug.

"You know I still can't believe you guys are here." I said.

"Us either when he called I could hardly keep myself from screaming." Sarah said.

I laughed they were Connect three maniac's. "Oh and you'll never guess who came down with us!"

"Who?!" I asked confused.

"Zack!" He wants to talk to you later he's here tonight somewhere." My mouth dropped to the floor and all the pain, horror and shock showed threw from all these past weeks all I could think about is what was going to happen to me..

"God no!" I screamed. Receiving a few stares from people passing.

"What? We thought you would be happy?" Chey said.

"You have no idea what he's done to me.." I said in a whisper.

"All he did was cheat though...?" I shook my head.

"He's done way way worse things..." Tears started to form.

"What do you mean?" They asked confusedly.

I tried to get rid of the lump in my trout, with little success. With all the painful memories of what had happened with him all came flooding back into my head. Tears ran silently down my cheek. That's when Caitlyn walked over she looked worried.

"Mitchie what's wrong??" She asked.

"Zack.." And that's all I had to say before she wrapped me into a friendly hug. "It'll be okay Mitch. We won't let him touch you." I sobbed in one of my best friends arms as the other two asked what happened. Caitlyn quietly whispered back the whole story. Threw out the whole thing I cried, for the pain, that he didn't just cause me but my family and my friends. I felt broken. All my life I'd try to hide my tears and slap on a fake smile no matter what, this was not the case for once in my life I broke.

"Go find Shane." She directed Sarah and Chey she pushed me away for a second so I could look her in the face.

"Mitchie.." She shook me. "Mitchie look at me." I looked up and whipped my tears away.

"It'll be okay Mitchie.. Were not gonna leave you alone.. If anything we might go back home." She tried to convince me. "Trust me Mitch.."

"I trust you." I whispered.

Soon enough Shane had me in his arms, and I felt safe. He rubbed my back and whispered to me in a attempt to calm me down. In a way it kinda did. I felt as if I was taking them down with if I was getting in the way of them having a normal life.I was wrecking everything for them.. Maybe..Maybe their life's would be better if I just disappeared..It kills me to say this but it'll be best for them. They'll move on. Make new friends and Shane will find a new girlfriend.. I wish I could stop thinking this but it would all be for the best one day they might understand..But tonight I'll leave. I spent the ride home trying to convince myself not to do this, but my mind was set I couldn't and wouldn't go back. There lives would be way better without me. I'll find some where to stay the night. Maybe sleep at the park.. I just have to get away from them..For them.

As soon as we got back to the hotel I sat on the couch with Shane never leaving my side. I had stopped crying on the way home and now all I had was a expressionless face. Chey and Sarah had gone to bed as for Nate, Caitlyn, Jason, and Joanna who was now staying with us went to bed as well. It was just me and Shane. Shane leaned over towards me.

"What's on your mind?" His sweet caring voice asked. I was really going to miss that.

"I honestly don't know anymore." I said hardly above a whisper.

"Why don't we go to sleep?" He asked.

"You can I'm gonna stay out here for a while and watch some tv." I said.

"You want me to stay with you?" He asked.

"Nah. I'll be fine you go get some sleep."

"Okay. I love you Mitchie." He kissed my forehead.

"And I love you Shane." I smiled. I really did love him. With all my heart and more. He smiled and walked into the was the last time I would ever say 'I love you' to the love of my life.. I don't know if I would ever get over him. I gave it about thirty minutes. And I heard a soft snore come from our room. I walked over and took out a couple pieces of paper.

_Dear Shane, _

_ I can't believe I'm doing this. But it's something that needs to be done..I'm wrecking everything in your life along with Caitlyn's , Nate's even Jason's.. That's why I'm leaving.. I have to than maybe you'll be able to have a real life..A normal life. One where your not always worried about whats going to happen to me..I really do love you that's why I'm doing this.. You'll always have my heart so keep it safe..Don't bother looking for me..I don't know where I'm going but you'll never have to worry about me ever again..I love you Shane. Never doubt that. Your the world to me..I wish it didn't have to be like this but it has to be done.. I hope you can understand someday. Please don't hate me..Look out after Caitlyn and Sarah and Chey..I know how much this might hurt but it hurts for me to. Maybe we'll meet again someday...Tell everyone that I love them and that I'm sorry, I really am. Just go on with your life I'm doing this for you.. I guess this means it's over between us as much as it hurts to say it must be done._

_ With all my heart,_

_ Mitchie.._

I was in silent tears when I finished writing this. I tip-toed into the room and placed it on his pillow.I looked at his sweet angel like face and I kissed his lips.A smiled formed on his lips as it did on mine. I then grabbed my wallet and cellphone. I was going to have my number changed. I then grabbed a couple of my coats and I quietly closed my door.

I walked down to the lobby and got a few strange stares from people. I ignored them.

"Excuse me? Miss!" The manager asked.

"Yes?"

"Where do you think your going?" I shrugged.

"Do you need a ride?" She asked.

"No thank you.. I think I'm going to walk." I walked away not really caring if I was being rude.I pulled my hood over my head and walked outside.

I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care. I just needed to get as far away as I could before they knew I was gone. I decided to get rid of my phone but first I needed to call my mom.

She picked up after the first ring. There was hardly anyone in the coffee shop I was now in I walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Mommy?" I asked close to tears.

"Yes sweet? What's wrong? Are you crying? What happened?" I smiled that was my mom.

"Mom. I realized something. And I left Shane and Caitlyn and them behind..I'm not coming back home. Mom understand that I love you and don't worry about me it's just I feel like I'm wrecking everything they had before they met me..I'm taking everything they had and destroying that...I love you mom..Tell dad I love him too..I just can't live knowing I--" I started to cry.

"Mitchie..If your really going to do this...I'll wire you some money so you can get a apartment..I know a guy..I won't tell them where you are, your my baby girl I'm going to protect you, and I'm going to help you.I'll call him in the morning..Till then stay where you are..and be safe.. I love you Mitchelle." She cried.

"I love you two mom."

"Promise me you'll come back someday."

"I promise mom." I took a deep breath to try and calm down."Mom you should get some sleep I'll call you when I get a new number..Just don't give it to anyone.."

"Of course dear."

"I should save the battery on my phone..I'll call you later mom. I love you."

"Love you too." And I hung up and I sunk to the floor and cried. I was in there for sometime and was able to compose myself enough to walk outside. I was going to need to look for a new job as singing wouldn't work for me, they would find me.. So I guess I'm giving up on my dream.

I looked up and saw a 'Help wanted' sign. Well that was helpful I thought.I walked over to the man about a few years older than me who was at the counter.

"Where can I apply for the job?" I asked.

"Right here. I'm Jackson."He held out his hand I shook it once and let it drop.

"Mitchie.."

"Nice name. Well we really need the help around here so you got the job."

"Thanks when should I be in to work?" I asked.

"Tomorrow sit over their and I'll get you your uniform."

I walked over to the starbucks couch and took out my phone, it was now eight in the morning. They would wake up soon.. I took out my cell phone and had my old number disconnected and had a new one installed. I deleted their numbers so I wouldn't be tempted to call any of them so I can't hurt them anymore as much as it hurt me it felt as I did it my heart was ripped out of my chest. I could never go back.

Shane's P.O.V.

I woke up and first noticed Mitchie wasn't lying next to me where she belonged. I sat up and noticed a piece of paper on the floor with her hand writing on it. I picked it up and read it.

"_Dear Shane, _

_ I can't believe I'm doing this. But it's something that needs to be done..I'm wrecking everything in your life along with Caitlyn's , Nate's even Jason's.. That's why I'm leaving.. I have to than maybe you'll be able to have a real life..A normal life. One where your not always worried about whats going to happen to me..I really do love you that's why I'm doing this.. You'll always have my keep it safe..Don't bother looking for me..I don't know where I'm going but you'll never have to worry about me ever again..I love you Shane. Never doubt that. Your the world to me..I wish it didn't have to be like this but it has to be done.. I hope you can understand someday. Please don't hate me..Look out after Caitlyn, and for Sarah and Chey..I know how much this might hurt but it hurts for me to. Maybe we'll meet again someday...Tell everyone that I love them and that I'm sorry, I really am. Just go on with your life I'm doing this for you.. I guess this means it's over between us as much as it hurts to say it must be done._

_ With all my heart,_

_ Mitchie.." _I read aloud. Oh no!

"Caitlyn!!Nate! Jason!"I yelled running to the closest room which belonged to Nate and Caitlyn.

"What?" Caitlyn asked sleeply.

"Mitchie's gone..."

_**A/n Oooo! Don don doon! Don't worry it's not the end its just begun! I hope you liked it and sorry it took me so long to write it P.s did you hear there's gonna be a camp rock 2! And Nate's gonna have a love intrest that's not Caitlyn :/ Review :)**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/n (: Okay so I received a amazing idea from JoeJonasBiggestFan it was an amazing idea which I plan to use so thank you (:**_

**Disclaimer I don't own camprock ): Okay so I'm trying my best to get this out asap cause my Birthday is coming up and well.... my parents are big meanies lol and are making me **

**Shane's P.O.V.**

_Last time..._

_"Caitlyn!!Nate! Jason!"I yelled running to the closest room which belonged to Nate and Caitlyn._

_"What?" Caitlyn asked sleepily._

_"Mitchie's gone..."_

"How can she be gone?" Caitlyn asked getting up out of the bed with Nate following her actions.

"I don't know."

"How do you know she's gone?" She asked close to tears.

"She left this note." I handed it to took it and began to read it to us.

"_Dear Shane, _

_ I can't believe I'm doing this. But it's something that needs to be done..I'm wrecking everything in your life along with Caitlyn's , Nate's even Jason's.. That's why I'm leaving.. I have to than maybe you'll be able to have a real life..A normal life. One where your not always worried about whats going to happen to me..I really do love you that's why I'm doing this.. You'll always have my keep it safe..Don't bother looking for me..I don't know where I'm going but you'll never have to worry about me ever again..I love you Shane. Never doubt that. Your the world to me..I wish it didn't have to be like this but it has to be done.. I hope you can understand someday. Please don't hate me..Look out after Caitlyn, and for Sarah and Chey..I know how much this might hurt but it hurts for me to. Maybe we'll meet again someday...Tell everyone that I love them and that I'm sorry, I really am. Just go on with your life I'm doing this for you.. I guess this means it's over between us as much as it hurts to say it must be done._

_ With all my heart,_

_ Mitchie.." _She was crying as she finished reading it.

"We have to go looking for her." I stated.

"Should we call the police?" Jason asked.

"We have to wait forty eight hours to call them." Nate said.

"Then lets go!" Caitlyn said grabbing a pair of jeans and a shirt as she headed towards the bathroom to change.

_Meanwhile with Mitchie..._

**Mitchie's P.O.V.**

That night I slept in Starbucks..It was awkward and lonely but at least it was warm. I called my mom who said that she talked to her friend and I now have a place to stay. I just gotta stop by there after work.

"So Mitchie..What brings you to the big city?" Jackson asked as I was filling out a order.

"Well.." I paused stopping in my tracks. "I rather not talk about it.." I said. I finished the persons order.

We were quiet and not too busy through out the day. Me and Jackson were the only people working today. And we turned on MTV to kinda pass the time. We were listening to 'I gotta feeling' by The Black eyed peas.

_"Round and round, up and down_

_Around the clock (Clock, clock, clock, clock)"_ We both sang off key I might add.

_"Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday (Do it!)_

_Friday, Saturday, Saturday to Sunday (Do it!)" _I continued to mop the floor.

_"Get-get-get-get-get with us_

_You know what we say (say)_

_Party every day_

_P-p-p-party every day_

_And I'm feeling (Ooo-hoo)_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

_A feeling (Ooo-hoo)_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

_Ooo-hoo!" _We finished and started laughing uncontrollably. That's when my face went pale my song came on,no his song, no our song came on. I went to reach for the remote but Jackson took it and turned it up.

_"Always been the kind of girl that hid my face  
so afraid to tell the world of what ive got to say  
but i have this dream right inside of me  
im gonna let it show  
its time  
to let you know, to let you know  
this is real, this is me  
im exactly where im supposed to be now  
let the light shine on me  
if i found, who i am  
there's no way to hold it in  
no more hiding who i wanna be  
this is me"_

"Is that you?" He asked.I nodded sadly.

"Why'd you leave it behind?" He asked. "I mean the fame,the money . Why'd you give it up for this." He asked.

"It's kinda a long story.." I whispered.

"I've got time." He said. Why is it when ever you have a story to tell but don't want to tell it everyone always say's that.

"Well..It all started when I moved to a new town..My dad owned this nation wide hardware store and me him and my mom were forced to move, yet again. We ended up being neighbors with Connect three. That's when my life started to change.." I sat down on the couch and he joined me. "After spending time with Shane, Nate, and Jason we all became friends...After a few weeks I fell in love with Shane started to my ex he..Well...well...lets just say he's crazy, he caused me to go into the hospital cause when he was drunk he had beaten me..and then I lost my memory and I couldn't remember anything...My brother died..Then it's like I was bringing them down with me I was ruining everything and anything for them, So I left..they helped me through everything and I love everyone of them it's just they would be better off without me.." Okay it wasn't all of the story and it didn't take long to tell. But hey I hardly know the guy.

"So what about your family?" He asked.

"I'll see them again someday...When they forget about me and move on.." I said.

"So why are you here?"He asked.

"Cause they brought me here and it's a big city they won't find me." I said looking down.

"Wow."

"Does that make me a bad person?" I asked. Sure I knew they would get over it, and that it might hurt them but I just want them to have a better life, one without me. If that means I'm depressed than so be it.

"Not really..I mean you have good intentions." He said.

"Thanks...Well we should get back to work now." I said getting up going back behind the counter. Yeah, I can live like this. Hope you noticed the sarcasm.

_Back with Shane..._

**Shane's P.O.V.**

What was I going to do with out her? She was basically my other half.I loved her to death. I don't know what I would do without her. This was killing me inside to know that she thought she was ruining our lives. I mean where did this all come from? If anything she has made all our life's better in many, many, many ways. Sure I've told girls I've loved them but I've never meant it like I have with Mitchie..

"Okay were gonna need a game plan." I said to Nate,Caitlyn Jason and Joanna.

"How about we get in a group of two and try to cover the city starting on the inside and working our way out?" Joanna asked.

"Smart idea but I'll be alone..So Nate and Caitlyn you two can go together and Jason and Joanna you two. Call if you find her. You guys ready?" I said. We needed to find her..

"Were on it Shane. Don't worry were going to find her." Caitlyn said giving me a friendly hug then walking off with Nate Jason and Joanna did the same and walked opposite of where Caitlyn and Nate had. This was going to be a long day.

**Jason's P.O.V.**

I still can't believe she's gone she was like family to us and now she's gone..It's just like the fish I had when I was little my mom said it ran away which didn't make sense cause well fish...they can't run...they swim. I hope we find he it's killing all of us inside mostly for Shane and Caitlyn they were the closest out of all of us. I hope we find her soon and convince her to come back.

"Where do you think she would go?" I asked.

"Well think she's a smart girl she would probably get a job so she can pay to get a place to stay...We just need to look for a place that's hiring." Joanna said. "Or was."

"Your so smart." I smiled. "Okay lets call 411 and check the adds?" I asked.

She nodded. "Lets go." She grabbed my hand and took us where it would be quieter.

We ended up in a Borders book store sitting in the 'Kid's Corner.' sitting on the too small benches made for little kids Joanna was on the phone while I was looking threw the News paper as to any clue as to where she might be.

"Okay. I have a list of places where she could be.." The door opened causing the wind to plow the paper out of my hand and onto the floor by Joanna sat I leaned over her without thinking, when I realized what I was doing I pulled back.

"Sorry." I said.

"Don't be." She said sweetly. I leaned in closer towards her face and closer till I was close enough to get the paper.

"Okay let me make a few calls." I said to her.

I started at the top of the list which started with:

-_Barber shop assistant_

_ -Dog walker_

_ -Mortician_

_ -Waitress_

And it goes on all the way to Starbucks worker...Hmm...Starbucks sounds good, I love Starbucks.

_With Nate and Caitlyn..._

Caitlyn's P.O.V.

"How on Earth are we ever going to find her? This City is too big.." I said sadly.

"Come on. We can do this We'll find her..Don't worry it'll all be okay." Nate said giving me a hug. The thing I loved about him was that when he would say something I believed it even if it was impossible, he just made everything so easy.

"I hope your right." I said looking into his eyes.

"I am...I always am." He smiled. He kissed my cheek and we broke apart slowly so we could continue looking for her we were going to check apartments and hotels to see if she would be there. Yeah, there was a chance she didn't have a place to stay but it can't hurt to try.

*********************************Later that day**********************************

We checked all over the City and still didn't find her. I wasn't going to rest till we found her.. We were all gonna meet up at Starbucks so we could regroup and see gain caffeine for the long night ahead of us. We called her dad he claimed to know nothing. I don't believe it.

**Mitchie's P.O.V.**

That night I was getting ready to leave when I heard the door ring signaling we had a customer. My head shot up when I saw who walked it. Just my luck..It was Them the people who I knew I hurt I dropped to the ground hoping they didn't see me Shane walked over to the counter and rang the bell a couple of times. Damn it why did Jackson have to leave me to clean up. I thought about the scenarios of what I could do one of them being run. The door wasn't too far and I could make it if I tried hard enough.

"Is anyone here?" Shane yelled leaning over the counter then he spotted me on the floor. "Mitchie!" He yelled.

That's when I ran outside into the rain away from all of them I could here him running after me so I thought I could loose him somehow..I tried to go as fast as I could, I ran across the street when I heard a honk come from a cab and the light blinded my eyes I froze.

_**A/n Ima stop it here for today (: Your welcome for updating so fast lol hope you enjoyed review and show me some love! **_

_**-Abby(:**_


	21. Author's note

_**Authors note!! My computer is being mean I finished a chapter but my computer erased all the data I had saved and all the things I have ever written so it's gonna be a while till I get another chapter up but till then I hope everyone had a happy holiday and I hope you all have a blessed New Year **_


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/n sorry about my lack of update :( it did it again and this is like the third or forth time I've writen this chapter so I'm gonna try my best for you guys to update more but I have finals coming :( S.O.S And a lots going on a the moment.../3**_

_**"I'm stupid, I'm useless,I can't do anything to you I'm difficult,hard to please,forever changing my mind.I'm a mess in a dress,can't show up on time,even if it would save my life. According to you. According to you." **_

_** -According to you Orianthi.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own camprock and I probably never will :(**

_Last time..._

_That's when I ran outside into the rain away from all of them I could here him running after me so I thought I could loose him somehow..I tried to go as fast as I could, I ran across the street when I heard a honk come from a cab and the light blinded my eyes I froze._

I couldn't move and everything seemed to happen slowly. My hair was clinging onto my face as the cold hard rain drenched me and my clothes. The lights blinded me I was inches away, inches away from dieing. I thought this was going to be the end but those strong loving arms that once held me so sweetly grabbed me and pulled me to the sidewalk. Me being the clumsy person I am tripped over my own two feet sending both of us to the ground. I landed on top.

"What were you thinking." He said through clenched teeth.

"I...I--I wasn't thinking" I got up and he followed and we both headed back to the coffee shop. I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eyes.

I looked at the floor as I walked into the shop. I was soaked to the bone and was shaking from the cold air. Shane handed me his jacket that he had taken off when they first came into the coffee shop.

I couldn't bring myself to say anything, I don't think anyone of us could. It felt like forever till Jason broke the silence. He brought me into a hug.

"I'm so glad your okay." He smiled. "I really thought we lost you." He said.

I returned the hug still not able to say anything.

We stayed there not for long till we went back to the hotel. The silence cut through me like a sharp knife. I knew they were all mad at me and I knew they had a right to be. I just wish they hadn't found me it would of been better for all of us. I tried to walk to my room as fast as I could but I had what felt like a huge bruise on my right calf. I limped over to the dresser and took out a pair of shorts and a tee shirt. I walked into the bathroom and turned the hot water on. I locked the door and took off my wet clothes, I put them in a pile in the corner. I took a long shower, long enough to stall so I wouldn't have to talk to him tonight, I couldn't face him. So I did everything possible so I shaved. I turned the water off when the light from the other side of the door went off.

I got dressed and took my time, and quietly walked out into the other room. I took a pillow and went to lay down on the floor but Shane turned the lights on.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Going to sleep?" I asked.

"Okay. Well sleep up here I'll take the floor." He said getting up.

"It's okay Shane. Really. I'll take the floor I'll be okay." I said. It was too late he took my pillow from my hands and placed it on the floor and he laid down.

I laid down on the bed and turned the light off.

"Shane.." I whispered.

"Huh?" He asked.

"I'm sorry...I thought I was bringing you guys down..That I was wrecking all of your lives..." I was close to tears. He got up and came over to me. Bringing me into a hug. Tears silently falling.

"It's okay Mitchie. We love you. We always will. But don't ever scare us like that ever again! Do you hear me?" He yelled the last part. I nodded my head and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night, Mitch." He said going back onto the floor.

After that I just laid there silently crying. I didn't mean to hurt them I was trying to help them...

Just my luck what could only make this night worse. The one thing that scared me a THUNDER STORM. I was sound asleep when it happened, I guess I cried myself to sleep. I jolted up. Searching for him. Than I remembered he was sleeping on the floor. I picked up my pillow and the white cover and moved onto the floor. I laid my head on his chest and cover both of us with the cover. I suddenly felt safe. I loved this feeling he gave me. To his touch I felt a electric current and in his presence I felt safe, whole as if nothing could hurt me and I could do anything.

"I love you." I whispered kissing his cheek sweetly.

"I love you too." He said half awake. I put my head back down. This was the way we were meant to be. He was my other half.

* * *

_T__hat morning...._

**Shane's P.O.V.**

I woke up that morning I tried to sit up but something was resting on me it took a while for my eyes to focus before I realized it was Mitchie. I smiled. She looked so peaceful in the morning. I brushed the hair out of her face. I really loved this girl and I changed for her. I would do anything and everything for her... I just couldn't believe she would do that.

She started to move. A faint smile crossed her lips and I couldn't help but lean in and kiss those lips.

Her eyes opened slowly.

"Morning." She whispered.

"Morning Beautiful."

That's when Caitlyn marched in.

"Ummm.. Mitchie... I have a problem."

"Okay, Cait what is it?" Mitchie asked.

"Shane do you mind?" She asked.

I got up and walked out of the room to where everyone else was sitting. Joanna was still here, her and Jason had gotten pretty close almost inseparable since they've been dating.

**Mitchie's P.O.V.**

"Okay whats the prob?" I asked.

"Will you go with me to the store... I don't wanna go alone and my period just came and yea..."

"Sure." I said getting up. I grabbed a pair of jeans and slipping them on. I grabbed my hoodie and tugged it over my head and pulled my hair into a messy bun.

"Ready." I said.

"Thanks Mitch."

"Anytime." We walked out into the T.V. room where everyone had been sitting.

"We're gonna go to the store be back soon." She said while we were half way out the door.

**Caitlyn's P.O.V.**

We were walking into the store which was about maybe a block away from the hotel. I had this weird feeling that me and Mitchie were being watched. I shook it off just thinking I was crazy. I looked both ways as we were about to cross the street than my hand reached over to Mitchie.

From the corner of my eye I could of swore I saw him.

"What's wrong?" Mitchie asked worried.

"Nothing...Nothing I could of sworn I saw....Never mind." I said shaking my head.

"You sure Cait you look like you seen a ghost."

"Yeah it's just my mind playing tricks on me." I laughed nervously. "Lets just hurry up?"

"Okay come on were almost there."

* * *

_Just moments later...._

"You know I really hate this rain." Mitchie said.

"We all do it's such a major pain." I said as we made it to the back of the store no one could really see us the owner was in the back doing God knows what when out of no where..

That's when Mitchie froze at my side and someone whispered to us.

"Keep quiet and don't scream and maybe I'll let you survive." The cold hard metal of a gun was held to Mitchie's back.

"Please don't do this." She whispered tears forming.

"Sorry. I just can't help it." He said into her ear. She gulped down tears.

"Fine...Take me leave her alone." She said clenching her fist.

"I'm sorry. I can't do that she's seen too much already. She could squeal which would cost you your life." He said in a low voice.

She closed her eyes.

"Now come on...I have some fun planned for us be quiet and don't make a scene cause I'm not afraid to pull the trigger on you, or you."

"I'm sorry Caitlyn...I'm sorry." Mitchie quietly cried.

"Come on out the back." He pushed us both forward. He had the gun to her still and was holding tightly onto my arm.

He took us out to the ale and to a red-ish orange van. It was old and was rusting all over the place.

"Stand up against the van." We didn't move he pushed us and yelled, "NOW!" We did as he said. He frisked us and took our cell phones.

"Can't let you have these now can I?" He asked he tied our hands behind our backs. This guy was crazy. "Now get in." We did as he said and got in there were no seats in the back so we sat on the dirty floor.

After about a hour of driving he stopped in the middle of nowhere. I admit I was scared and so was Mitchie, I could tell by the look in her eyes.

"I'm just gonna make a phone call to someones 'Pop Star'." He said taking Mitchie's phone.

"Mitchie. Just make sure you read exactly what I wrote here and we wont have any problems." He said setting the paper in front of her, letting his hand gaze over her thigh.

**Shane's P.O.V. **

The girl's had been gone for about a hour and we had no idea where they could be we tried calling them but they didn't answer. I smiled when I heard Mitchie's ring tone blast through my phone.

"Finally." I whispered.

I picked the phone up.

"Mitchie?" I asked.

"Wrong." His voice echoed through my phone.

"Zac?! What the hell are you doing with her phone?" I demanded.

"Why don't you just ask Mitchie that."

He handed her the phone. "Mitch?" I asked sweetly.

**Mitchie's P.O.V.**

"Shane!" I said happly.

"What the hell is going on." I gulped back the knot in my throat and read the paper out loud.

"Shane. I don't love you it was all a lie. I used you this whole time. I hate everything and anything about you. You ruined my life. I despise you. I don't want anything to do with you so don't come looking for me and Caitlyn." I started crying as he held the gun to my arm. "The truth is I never loved you." I sobbed as he took the phone away.

"Well there you have it." Zac said into the phone.

"I don't believe you!" Shane yelled back.

"Well believe it cause your never going to see either of them again." And he hung up the phone..

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" He asked.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about."

"Well if you must know..."

_**Hey again sorry for my lack of updates I've been busy and kinda lazy lately but review three-day weekend for me so maybe another update but you gotta review tell me what ya think and whats on your mind once again peace and love always,**_

_**-Abby(:**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/n Sorry about the long time since I updated I really am sorry! Lol Please forgive me(: Ohhh And you guys are lucky I'm sickly , again so I'm updating for you guys(:**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own CampRock :O**_

_** "Listen to yourself You're a hot mess St-t-stutter through your words Breaking a sweat What's it gonna take to confess What we both know Yeah, I was outta town last weekend, You were feeling like a pimp round your lame friends Now your little party's gonna end So here we go Woohha-a-ohooh You got a secret woohha-a-ohooh You couldn't keep it woohha-a-ohooh Somebody leaked it, And now some sh*ts about to go down Never thought that you would be the one Acting like a slut when I was gone Maybe you shouldn't Kiss 'n' tell You really should've kept it in your pants Hearing dirty stories from your friends Maybe you shouldn't Kiss 'n' tell." Kiss N Tell by Kesha **_

_Last time..._

_"Well believe it cause your never going to see either of them again." And he hung up the phone.._

_"Why?" I asked._

_"Why what?" He asked._

_"You know damn well what I'm talking about." I said._

_"Well if you must know..." _

He paused. "I can't stand the fact of you being happy. I wanted you back Mitchie but you were to focused on the big life when I tried to get your attention. And this is the only way I could get you away from him. And it so happens your bringing your friend down with you."

I frowned looking down. That was exactly what I didn't wanna do that was why I tried to get away from them but..I guess I'm just destined to find trouble.

"Well... We should get out of here." He turned back to the wheel. He speed-ed off the dirt road he gulped down about his ninth beer since we first started driving. I knew what was going to happen. He would get drunk and pass out allowing us to get out.

About a half hour went by and we stopped at a abandoned where house he was almost completely wasted. He stumbled out of the car and opened the door and pulled us out of the car it was close to midnight and the moon was fully visible in the freezing winters night, it was probably around twenty degrees outside. Me and Caitlyn shivered. We couldn't stop shaking it was beyond freezing.

He led us into the building. I looked at him by the looks of it he had forgotten his gun 'Yes!' but could we really take that chance? I mean what would happen if he still had the gun? What would happen if he shot one of us..? More importantly what would happen if he shot Caitlyn! She was my best friend I couldn't live with myself if anything would ever happen to her.

He threw us to the floor. I winced in pain as I hit the cold metal floor. I sat up on my knees as Caitlyn just sat there staring at him looked scared, I think she must of seen his gun, so much for thinking he didn't have it. She had a right to be scared but no way in hell was I going to let him hurt her.

The room was the same as the outside freezing! The only light coming from the ceiling where the moon came in. Parts of the building were missing, there were some windows they were just out of our reach.

He tried to walk but stumbled a few times. "You'll be-e-ee staying he-rr-ee for a ver-r-ry lon-g-g-g tim-e-e. So make-e yourselves conf-y-y." He slurred.

He stumbled over to a dark corner and brought a rope over to us. He undid the rope that we already had on our hands and tied us back to back, hand to hand.

He walked, well tried to walk over to a wooden chair and sat himself on it.

"Mitch." Caitlyn whispered.

"Yeah Cait?" I whispered back.

"What's going to happen?"

"I---I--I I don't know.." I said looking down. "Follow my lead." I whispered.

She nodded. I looked over at him, he was almost asleep. To our luck he hadn't tied the rope to tight we would be able to at least try to get it undone. I pulled, tugged, ripped and clawed at the rope it wasn't doing much. Caitlyn decided to give it a try she managed to free her hands.

**Shane's P.O.V.**

How did all this happen? We just got her back and now she's gone.

"Dude. Where are they?" Nate asked.

"I think....I think they've been kidnapped." I said going over to the phone.

"What the HELL!! How do you know this? And by who?"He yelled taking the phone from me.

"I have a that creep that Mitchie used to date.." I reached for the phone.

"Woo woo woo woo! You mean ZAC?" He moved the phone away.

"Yes. Now give me the phone I need to call the cops." I got the phone and dialed 911.

**Mitchie's P.O.V.**

She was able to free her hands and soon mine.

"We need a plan.." A whispered.

"I know." She replied in a whisper.

"We have to get the gun away from him.." I whispered I couldn't believe my own words. I knew what he was capable of I knew that he would do anything to get what he wanted. He would kill a person if he wanted to. In our case I think he wanted to.

"But how?" She asked.

"Leave that to me. But if something happens don't worry about me just get your self out of here can you do that?For me?" I said I glanced the gun was in his pocket he was asleep, at least looked like he was.

She nodded and frowned. "I love you Mitch. Be careful."

"I love you too. And I'll try."

"You go over to the door and wait for me there." We slowly got up. I walked towards him careful of my steps thinking each one could possibly be my last.

The floor creaked it echoed through my ears. Why is it every little sound sounds so loud when your trying to be quiet. I closed my eyes and look over that him then at Caitlyn. She was were I told her to be.

The second felt like hours as I finally dragged my body over to him. I held my breath as I reached for the gun...

His hand shot up and grabbed my wrist with his rough, cold, hard hands. My mouth dropped open.

"You little Bitch." He pulled me closer and and pulled me by my hair, he lifted up his arm and slapped me hard across the face. My hand instantly flew to my face.

I screamed as the stinging sensation wouldn't go away.

My eyes scanned for something than his and mine both found what we were looking for.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. He reached for the gun. I looked up at Caitlyn. "Run!" I screamed.

"NO!" She ran over to me and steeped in between me and him.

"You think your cleaver? HUH? Do ya?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Well lets see how cleaver you think you are with this bullet in your head." He raised the gun. Than he put it back down. "You know what? I think I'm going to have some fun with this before I kill you." My eyes went wide.

My breathing got heavier.

"Your not gonna touch her." Caitlyn threatened.

"Huh..? Really now whats gonna stop me?" He asked stepping closer to her.

"Me." She said simply. He pulled back the trigger and pointed it at me.

"You really think that's gonna stop me?" He asked.

"No...Stop this put the gun down." She said stepping in front of the gun.

"Stop Caitlyn. This is my mess." I said pushing her behind me.

"Oh how noble of you Mitchie. But it's such a waist cause in the end I'm just going to kill both of you. Now sit down."

We did as he said. "Oh. Mitchie come here." I slowly walked over to him. He took off my jacket leaving me in a very reveling tank top. His eyes scanned my body as he threw my jacket into a corner. I shivered. His eyes stayed glued to my chest as I felt more and more awkward I wanted to just run away and be away from all this how could someone have so much hate for one person to keep coming into there life just to break everything that they had worked so hard to build.

**Nate's P.O.V.**

The cops were doing all they possibly could checking fields and abandoned houses. They even went to his house and checked for him. While they were searching for him they found somthing that could possibley help us find them.

They found an email to one of his friends.

_Hey Lenny, _

_ Thanks again for lending it to me. I'll be in a abandoned shake if you wanna join in on the fun. Hope you don't mind but it might get a little hot in here if you know what I mean._

_ Zac._

What was that suppose to mean. I swear to god if he lays one hand on Caitlyn I'll kill that son of a Bitch. As for Mitchie God only knows what Shane will do to that guy.

"So will search every abandoned shake and hopefully will find them but lets have another search time just in case it was a trap." The officer said.

"What if it was a trap? What if you guys are wasting your time what if he hurts them?" Shane yelled. He's been having 'issues' since we found out. When we say issues it's just him going back to his Jerky-Pop Star self you know the guy who we all started to hate. Hate, and anger were some ways he would deal with pain in his own way.

"We have to try all possible leads we have. You have to understand that their are a million things that could happen with them. Some not so good, but you have to understand that we're doing our best." He frowned and sat on the sofa with his head in his hands.

I sat next to him.

"They're going to be fine." I stated.

"Oh really? How do you know that!" He yelled.

"I don't I can only hope, and pray that they will be." I said.

"I don't get how you do it Nate."

"Do what?" I asked confused.

"When ever something happens you always remain so calm how do you do it?" He asked. I thought about it.

"I don't know.I just know I have to stay positive no matter how much it hurts and how many times I wanna give in. It's mostly cause I know you and Jason need me and how will I ever be able to be their for you guys if I can't even be their for myself?"

"You have a point...I'm sorry." He said.

"It's okay man. We know how you feel about her. That's why I know were going to find them."

"I hope your right."

"I always am."

**Mitchie's P.O.V.**

Me and Caitlyn huddled together in a corner for warmth that night.

We didn't sleep that night out of pure fear of what could happen. During this whole time I've done a lot of thinking, about everything. About life, death, but most of all the love of my life.

There I said it he was the love of my life. Maybe that's the true reason why I ran away. I was afraid of what would happen next, I was afraid of getting hurt, again.

**Caitlyn's P.O.V. **

I don't think I've ever been this scared in my whole life. Just the fact that we don't know what's going to happen. That we don't know what he could possibly do in the next hour, by this time tomorrow he could put a bullet in one of us.

Then it hit me. What if I never see Nate again? What if something happens...

Something caught my attention when Zac got up and left then locked the door behind him.

"Finally." She whispered beside me.

"What now?" I asked.

"We wait till the car is gone then we try to find a way out."

I heard the tires of the car speed off in the distance.

She slowly got up and walked over to the door. She slid down to the floor to see under the door. She got up and smiled.

"He's gone."

**A/N I'm going to end it here once again I was sick today so I might start the next chapter soon or just go sleep it depends if you REVIEW (: **

**Love, Abby(:**


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/n I don't know about you guys but I LOVE six day weekends :) Sorry for my lack of update shit just keeps happening.**_

**"I know there's something in the wake of your smile I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah you've built a love but that love falls apart your little piece of heaven turns too dark listen to your heart when hes calling for you listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do I don't know where you're going and I don't know why but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah they're swept away and nothing is what is seems the feeling of belonging to your dreams" Listen to your heart by Roxette.**

_Last time..._

_Caitlyn's P.O.V._

_"We wait till the car is gone then we try to find a way out."_

_I heard the tires of the car speed off in the distance._

_She slowly got up and walked over to the door. She slid down to the floor to see under the door. She got up and smiled._

_"He's gone."_

I let out the long breathe I had been holding in.

"We don't have much time." I nodded.

She tried to open the door. It however was locked. "Guess he's not as stupid as we thought." She frowned. I looked over to where a old book shelf was leading up to the ceiling where there was a big enough hole for one of us to squeeze through. I smiled and pointed over to it she nodded.

"I'll go first. To make sure it's safe." She said. I nodded.

"Hurry." I whispered. We didn't know where he had gone and for how long but we needed to get out of here now.

She stepped up onto the first shelf and easily climbed her way to the top and slowly stood up she used her upper body strength to climb onto the roof.

"Come on." She yelled.

I did exactly as she had and I sat on the roof not sure how we were getting down.. You see there's something that I'm deadly afraid of not spiders, not clowns, nor swimming,boats,sharks but heights.. I was afraid of falling.

She slowly walked to the edge to our amazing luck there was a tree not too far.

"Mitchie." I whispered.

"Yeah." She came back over to my side.

"I'm scared. I can't do this we're up too high. I rather take my chances with him down there."

She knelt beside me. "It's okay. I won't let you fall. We need to go now it's too risky to go back now."

"Mitch...I'm sorry. I just can't do this." I said.

"You have to it'll all be okay. I got you. Trust me."

I looked up at my best friend. "I trust you." She took my hand. Both our breathing stopped as we both heard a car approach. My mouth gaped open.

**Mitchie's P.O.V.**

He stepped out of his car and slowly walked into the building we were now on top of, someone else followed him. As soon as I saw his face I recognized him to be his best friend.

I thought quickly. I looked over at the car. The keys were still in it. All we had to do was run for it.

"I think we can make it." I whispered. As we heard things being thrown around from below. Which was fallowed by a gun shot.

My mouth gaped open as I looked over at Caitlyn who was shaking.

We heard more banging then a figure appeared from down below. It was him.

"Where are you? You dumb Bitch. Come out now or I'll kill you both!" He yelled into the dark. We stayed quiet not daring to even breathe.

There was a long pause..

"Fine. Your choice. I guess it's gonna be the hard way." He yelled.

He started running around making a lot of noise. I flinched at each loud bang. He shot about six rounds into the darkness. One happening to fly my way.

"AH!" I screamed as the cold hard bullet penetrated into my shoulder. I rolled down the roof till Caitlyn caught me from inches of falling.

I cried as the stinging sensation and pure pain wouldn't fade, it got worse. I started breathing heavily and my body started shaking rapidly as if I had no control over it.

"Mitchie come gotta get you out of here." She said trying to get me to stand.

My hand went to my shoulder. The smell of blood filling my nose, blood was coming out of me. I looked at my hand it was covered in blood, my blood. Most of my blood was soaking through my shirt. Everything was getting fuzzy. Then it all went black.

**Shane's P.O.V.**

They decided to follow there lead and check all the abandoned buildings within City limits. It was near dark and me and Nate had gone in a police car to help look for them after much convincing from Nate and myself they gave in and allowed us to come.

We were about to go to the last building on our list when we saw a car pulled over on the side of the road next to some old building that looked as if no one had been there in years. They decided to check it out.

When he came back he looked worried he grabbed his phone. "We have a situation over here. We found a car and blood. Requesting back up." My face went pale as soon as he said the word blood. I couldn't move.I couldn't speak. Those few words just kept repeating themselves in my head.

As soon as the shock wore off I jumped out of the car. Nate followed right behind me.

"Shane!" He yelled.

"Shane! Stop running!" He yelled again catching up to me. The building was dark except for a light coming from the roof..When I got closer the fire turned into a flame that turned into a full out fire. I acted on instinct. I started calling there names.

"Mitchie? Caitlyn!" I yelled into the roaring fire.

No response. I looked around and saw a light fading into the forest.

I ran to the light as Nate followed. With each step closer my heart beat beating a mile a minute. By the time I got there his back was turned to me he was about to stab Caitlyn with some object in his hand. I thought quickly and jumped onto his back forcing him to the ground. He went to stab me with the needle when I punched him square in the face. He threw me off him and that's when Nate decided to get the girl out of here. Mitchie was on the ground with...with blood coming out of here shoulder. That son of a B**** **(A/n I'm bleeping myself out lmao :P) **

"Caitlyn help me get Mitchie up." Nate said.

**Mitchie's P.O.V.**

Caitlyn was sitting on the forest floor crying. I was being placed down. I had a gag in my mouth as did Caitlyn. My hands were tied behind my back which made my shoulder in even more pain. He must of moved us out into the forest to cover his track. He pulled out a bag in it he pulled out two huge needles.

Oh shit.

I shook my head 'No.' but no words came out. He came closer. "No! NO! NO! NO! Please. NO!" He stabbed me with the needle right into my neck. My hand flew there as soon as he pulled it out. I pulled my hand off leaving a bloody hand print behind. He went over to Caitlyn and did the same. My body started to go numb. Then pain sunk in it was the worst feeling I've ever felt. I screamed out then he stabbed me once more with needle. All went quiet. All went dark.

_In the darkness everything was being played out like a movie. I was sitting on a swing at a park in Ohio, a place where I had spent five years of my childhood. It was empty except for two people who I couldn't recognize who they were at first just some boy about in his teen age years and a girl about five or six years of age. They were playing a game. As I looked over them I remembered. That little girl was me and he was my brother. My brother then everything was just so simple. No heartbreaks no death or destruction just love happiness where no one would ever try to hurt you..Everything changes and you grow to learn that people will hurt you and people will care about you some will hurt you just to see if you'll break. I became overwhelmed with seeing my brother. I ran to him. Yelling his name._

_"Frank!" He ignored me. I tried again. "Frank" I ran faster trying to catch him. As I got closer he faded into the distance. I sunk to the ground as a new scene appeared. This time it was just Shane. He was sitting alone in a grassy hill. He looked different. He looked older. He was as amazing as ever he sat there when a woman a few ages younger than he appeared to be she had black hair and looked beautiful. With a closer look I noticed she had my face. That was me?! I heard giggling in the distance when it became closer there were two children coming up from behind them. _

_"I love you Michelle Gray." He spoke._

_"And I love you Shane. And I love our beautiful children." _

_I was in the perfect world when these voices woke me out of it._

"What happened?" Someone asked.

"She's been shot. After a kidnapping." A female voice responded to the other voice.

Everything was blurry when I woke up. I was being moved. I couldn't feel my body anymore. I was being rushed into some room. Everything went by in a blur but I could tell I was out of the forest and out of my perfect safe world. I looked around and saw people rushing around me.

I could hardly make out what they were saying.

"We have to get that drug out of her." One said.

"Mind as well get the bullet out first. The drug he used has a numbing effect she won't feel a thing. And we take away the risk of overdose."

Then everything went dark again..

**Joanna's P.O.V.**

We've been sitting in the waiting room for what seems like days when truly it was hours. Two of our best friends were in the operating rooms. Both had been shot. Both close to the end. They said it would be a miracle if at least one of then made it out. Caitlyn and Nate where giving blood to them cause god knows Mitchie would need it.

I was able to call Mitchie's mother and father and Jason called their mom and dad as well to let them know exactly what was happening they were on their way as we sat waiting to see what was going to happen. Hoping for the best. Now it was all out of our hands all we could do was pray.

_**A/n Hahaha a cliffy! :P sorry review!!**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/n Hellloooooooooooo! Hello my lovely readers:) Okay just to make sure so there is no confusion both Mitchie and Shane were shot I was planning to explain later on in this chapter :) I'm thinking about creating a new story so fingers crossed ima be updating more and maybe you can check out the other story? Sorry about not updating in so long its just a lot has been going on I hope you understand. I also made a Twitter for you guys :) Follow me? **_

_**look for :  
**_

_**Starstruckklutz**_

_**March 17, 2010 :( R.I.P. We'll forever miss you:(**_

_**"I used to be love drunk But now I'm hungover Love you forever Forever is over We used to kiss all night Now it's just a barfight So don't call me crying Say hello to goodbye (oh yeah!) Cause just one sip (oh yeah!) Would make me sick I used to be love drunk But now I'm hungover Love you forever But now it's over." Love Drunk Boys like Girls **_

**Jason's P.O.V. **

I couldn't sleep that night. I don't think anyone of us could. The doctors aloud us to stay in the waiting room due to the fact that they don't know what is going to happen to Mitchie and Shane. Word must of gotten out that we were here cause paparazzi had started to form outside. They hospital did there best to keep them outside and had called in the cops to try and get them out of here, it worked till more and more started showing up.

God. These people don't give up!

It was about three in the morning when they started going home. Nate had Caitlyn embraced in a hug while he held her as she cried into his lap.

I was always the positive guy. And truth be told I'm not so sure how all this happened so fast.. It's just confusing. Nate tried to explain it but Caitlyn couldn't take it, I guess its haunting her. I looked over to the window to see Joanna sitting there just looking outside at the rain. Her head rested on the glass. I got up and walked over to her.

"Hey." I whispered.

She must have been deep in thought cause she jumped a bit then relaxed when she noticed it was me.

"Hey." She whispered back.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked taking her hand in mine.

She took a deep breath. "All of this.. It just hit me that something bad could happen any minute that could cost you everything. That things can go from bad to worse in a blink of an eye..... That you could lose the one you love."She looked into my eyes.

I took her in my arms. "Any minute can go from bad to good from good to amazing. You gain things as you lose them. I love you Joanna."

She looked up into my eyes and smiled. "I love you too Jason." As corney as it sounds my heart skipped a beat, that was the first time We've ever said this.**  
**

I was leaning in to kiss her when the doctor came in...

"Mitchie, and Shane had mad it through surgery. Their both going to be fine. You can go see them if you like, we put them in the same room." As soon as she finished that sentence Caitlyn had ran into the room where Mitchie and Shane were now in.

**Mitchie's P.O.V.**

I Had been asleep while I heard voices around me.

"But I don't wanna wake them need to sleep!" Caitlyn whispered yelled at Jason.

"I'm awake." I mumbled.

"So am I." Shane whispered from besides me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I believe the hero should tell you himself." Caitlyn said pointing at Shane.

"Shane?" I asked. "What happened?"

"Well what's the last thing you remember happening? Cause you were coming and going all at once." Nate said from across the room.

"Well. . . I remember being on the roof with Cait. Then , I heard a gun shot and the next thing I knew I was falling in pain,luckily Caitlyn caught me before I fell off. Thanks. Then after that everything went blank. . . What happened?"

"Well. . .After you were shot we couldn't keep hidden anymore. He found us on the roof. Believe me he was not happy. He dragged you knowing I would follow into the building. He was confused and didn't know what to do next then he took something out of his bag, a couple things actually. He pointed the gun at me and told me to take you outside or we would both die here. Once we were both outside he poured gasoline on the base of the building, then he carefully lit a match and threw it into the gasoline. The building instantly caught on fire." Caitlyn told me.

"Meanwhile. Me Shane, the police department were going crazy searching for you two. We weren't too far behind you guys at this point." Nate said.

"Well during this time he took out something from the bag he had been carrying. I couldn't tell what it was at this point. He took us into the middle of the forest and only now could I realize what he had in his hands. He had two large needles in his hands, we now found out that it had this drug in it that slowly shuts down your body, in a very painful way , I might add." Caitlyn added. "I was terrified, I had no clue what was going to happen as soon as I was about to give up on hope. Your Superman over their came in and saved the day. He came a little bit too late though. Zac snatched you up and stabbed your leg as soon as he saw Shane coming."

"Shane being the aggressive and protective person he is nailed into him. He punched the shit outta him. That's when I decided it would be best to get both of you out of their. That's when he took something out of his back pocket, it all seemed to happen in slow motion. He took out his gun and aimed it at Shane. He froze. Caitlyn stopped breathing and I yelled. As he shot him." Nate said.

"He realized that now would be a good time to get me and you out of there so he screamed at me to get you and myself lunged at Zac and fought for the police heard the gun came with guns drawn towards the scene. The ambulance was waiting their for you and they took you and Shane here together." Caitlyn said.

"You guys went through all that . . . For me?" I asked.

"Yes Mitch. We love you." Jason said from the side of the room.

"We really do Mitch." Joanna agreed.

"Shane?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He whispered.

I sat up and slowly moved my body to face him. I winced. and Caitlyn moved in closer. "Ummm . . . Guys can you give us a sec?" I asked.

"Sure thing." Caitlyn said winking at me.

And they walked outside the room.

"Shane. . . " I whispered.

"Yes Mitchie?" He said facing me as well.

"I'm sorry. For ever getting you into this whole mess. Shane, I love you and I want to spend my life with you and no one else, making you happy. Your my hero. You saved me. Thank you." I said.

He smiled. "Mitchie. I love you, with my whole heart and more. I know it sounds corney but your my shooting star. Your once in a lifetime. And I don't wanna lose you. I wanna spend the rest of my life making you as happy as possible." He said.

He made my heart flutter in my stomach with every word he spoke. He was the only guy who has ever had a effect like this on me. Call me crazy but I think I've found my soul mate.

"I love you, Shane."

"I love you too, Mitchie."

**Jason's P.O.V.**

We sat outside the door talking quietly to each other. Joanna sitting on my lap and Caitlyn on Nate's her head rested on his shoulder for support.

Joanna played with my hands.

"I can't believe this is all happening. . . It's so unreal. . . Like it's some over dramatic episode of Deggrassi." **(A/n I love that show xD )**

"I know . . . But at least it's all over now. Maybe things can get back to normal." I said.

"Hopefully . . . Mitchie's strong and everything but I doubt she can take much more."

"I know . But she has us. We can get her through it. At least Zac is in jail." I said.

"True. She'll sleep a lot better at night knowing that.

"Where's my baby?" Connie raced into the hallway. She spotted us and ran over.

"Where is she? How is she doing?" She frantically asked.

"She's fine. She's in their. She and Shane are having a talk. That's why we're out here." I said.

She nodded and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Mitchie's voice rang out.

Connie didn't hesitate in walking right in.

**Connie's P.O.V.**

I walked into my daughters hospital room and immediately ran to her side.

"Honey, How you doing? Are you in any pain? What happened!" I asked frantically.

"I'm fine mom. Just a little bit. Long I tell you later? Cause I'm really tired." I nodded.

"Sure hun." I said taking her now very pale face in my hands. I kissed her head. "Your father couldn't get down here. I'm going to go call him and tell him your alright he was worried sick."

I took out my phone and walked out of the room.

**Mitchie's P.O.V.**

As soon as Connie left the room Shane turned to me.

"You okay Mitch?" he asked.

"Yeah. Shane. Never been better." I lied.

Truth was I was beyond tired, and felt like I was hit by a truck. The pain killers wore off and I wanted to just scream out in pain . . . But that I couldn't do. Instead I just pressed the button that would release more medication into my blood stream.

"You sure your okay?" He asked again.

"Yeah. I'm just tired." I admitted.

"Get some sleep, had a crazy day."

"I don't think I can. . . " I whispered.

"Why do you say that?" He asked.

"Cause. . . I'm scared."

"Mitch. You'll be fine. He's in jail. For 10 ta 20 years. And I'm here. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

His words relaxed me. "I love you Shane." I whispered, before closing me eyes.

**_In Mitchie's dream. . . _**

_I was sitting all alone in the cold. I looked around and it was just beginning to snow. I sat on the cold hard ground, it was full of dead grass and patches where there was no grass at all. There was something I recognized about this place, Which sent shivers down my spine. When I finally found out where I was the voice who haunts me spoke from behind me._

_"You thought you could get away?" He yelled. I stood up looking all around in the darkness I couldn't find his face, or where he was hiding._

_"What do you want!?" I screamed. Tears starting to form. _

_"I thought we already talked about this." His harsh voice said._

_"Please. Please. Just leave me alone." I cried._

_"Sorry. No can do." And the gun shot echoed in my head._

_"No. . . NO! NO! Go away! Leave us alone. NO! NO!!!!" I screamed. I was being shaken._

I was being shaken.

"NO!" I yelled. I gasped. My eyes were blurry from tears. I found myself in Caitlyn's arms as she was waking me up from my nightmare.

"Shh . . . Shhh . . . Shh. . ." She whispered as I cried into her arms. I could feel everyone's eyes on me throughout all this. I didn't care anymore. I couldn't keep it bottled up anymore.

"Mitchie. Please. Calm down." She begged.

After about 10 minutes I stopped crying. Caitlyn still stayed by my side. And Shane had tried to make his way over as well.

No one said anything. It was all quiet. The eyes of all the people who cared about me stinging with concern. They all stared with sad eyes.

I avoided eye contact and just stared at the base of the bed. I whipped the tears away from my cheeks.

How was I ever going to get over what happened? I'm terrified as to what else could and probably will go wrong next.

**A/n Review!!! And follow me on twitter!!!!  
**

_**Starstruckklutz ----  
**_


End file.
